iDon't Want You To Forget
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: Freddie has a new girlfriend and Sam feels like she's been replaced. Carly's gone, so Freddie was the closes and only person she had. One school project brings them closer together until something unexpecting happens that brings everyone in danger.
1. Saturday

(AN:) Before I say anything else...**I'M SO SORRY! I HAD TO DO IT!**

This is the first time I'm going to be working with Madisen in my stories. And yes, Madisen Hill. When you're reading this **don't think I hate her.** I love her! She's very pretty and I have nothing against her if Nathan and her are still dating in real life.

And, yes, this is going to be my first chapter story! I don't know how long I'm going to go with this, so stay with me and **ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, or Madisen Hill.**

I know it's a small beginning, and Sam is OOC, but trust me, it'll get better once the other chapters come out.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the Benson door and Freddie ran out of his room yelling, "I got it!" to his mom wherever she was in the apartment. Freddie took a deep breathe in and let it out before opening the door and finding his best friend on the other side.<p>

"Hey," Sam greeted with her wide warm smile. Her teeth were so white that Freddie always felt like his problems all melted away. It was a great feeling, and he was happy that Sam was the only one who could do that, even when she was busy beating him.

"Hey?" Freddie couldn't help but greet in a question. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" Sam asked in a chuckle. "It's Saturday."

"And...?"

Sam's smile disappeared. "We always grab dinner together before heading to the movies?"

"Aw man," Freddie yelled, throwing his hands up to his face. "I can't believe I forgot!"

"What do you mean 'forgot'?" Sam felt like she's just been crushed. Freddie **never** forgot things like this. Plus, since they've been doing this since Carly and Spencer went to visit family two months ago, how would he forget? "Is it because your mom wants you to go to bed already?"

Freddie looked down and in fact he was still wearing his blue and white plaid pajama bottoms and his white t-shirt.

"Nah, I just wanted to slip into something comfortable," Freddie nervously chuckled. "Look...I kinda made plans tonight with someone else."

"With who?" Sam asked. "I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

"No, of course not. I'm just going with-."

Someone interrupted Freddie's sentence yelling, "Freddie, who's at the door?"

Sam and Freddie turned around to see a girl walking out of Freddie's door. She gasped when seeing Sam at the door and came to hold onto Freddie's arm.

"You must be Sam," the girl said.

Sam's eyebrows raised, pointing to the girl as she looked at Freddie. "Who's the chick?"

"This is...uh...M-Madisen," Freddie stumbled, using his hand to point at her.

"Hi!" She greeted. "I've heard so much about you and it's great to finally meet you!"

"Freddie, can I talk to you alone?" Sam asked as she pulled Freddie out of Madisen's grip and apartment, walking to the lobby downstairs.

"Look, I know you're mad at me for forgetting something we've been doing for a while now, but I can explain," Freddie tried talking first when the two finally got downstairs where Lewbert was fast asleep on the front desk.

"Who's Madisen and why did she come out of your bedroom?" Sam ignored all that Freddie said and asked a new question.

"She was just watching me play video games, that's all," Freddie said. "We were having a lazy day."

"That still doesn't answer who she is," Sam said as she crossed her arms and leaned her weight on one leg.

Freddie looked around nervously. "She's my girlfriend," he mumbled, but it was loud enough for Sam to hear. "And we're going ice skating later."

"You forgot about dinner just to be with your girlfriend?" Sam yelled, stopping her foot on the ground.

"What? No! It's not like that!" Freddie grabbed onto Sam's shoulder, but she just swatted his hands away.

"This is why I never wanted you to get a girlfriend!" Sam screamed. She gasped, covering her mouth with both her hands.

Freddie just stared at her with wide eyes.

"Just..." Sam sighed again, walking away, "Just forget it. Have fun with Madisen," she said before walking out the doors.

"Sam, Sam wait!" Freddie tried calling her back, but she was already sprinting down the street.


	2. Saturday and 1st half of Sunday

(AN:) **Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or Madisen Hill.**

* * *

><p>Sam just took the long way home, walking all over Seattle before heading home. There was so many words rushing through her head, she could barley walk straight. How does Fredward Benson have the <strong>nerve<strong> to forget her and bring Madisen into his life. Sam and Freddie were the one who has done **everything** together whether it was something big or something small and Freddie thinks he can just throw that all away for Madisen?

This wasn't fair. No, it wasn't just not fair, it was wrong. Freddie should be punished. Scratch that, he should be beaten with her giant spoon. How dare he! Even after she made sure she would never abuse or make fun of him as much as she did before they became close.

Sam stopped walking. She couldn't believe what she was thinking. She was acting like she's his girlfriend, or sister, or whatever. Sam just stood in shock. How did one little day change everything she felt about the nub? It's just one night with a new girl...nothing wrong with that.

Sam took a deep breathe in. The blonde knew deep down that she was over reacting. It was just Madisen - a sweet girl who hadn't even done anything wrong. She just wanted to hang out with...whatever Freddie was to her.

Even if he was her boyfriend.

That word made her shake. She never thought about having one ever since Jonah came and screwed everything up. With Freddie being the boyfriend? Well, that just died since he screwed up that double date with Spencer.

The thought of Sam and Freddie being together? Well, that was just out of the question. Two people who are so different, yet so alike, together? A Puckett with a Benson? No, not going to happen.

It was all because of that stupid first kiss. Sam never wanted to have her first kiss - she was planning on never to kiss anyone, but the way Freddie's face was when he mentioned them kissing together changed her mind and mood all together.

Freddie was right, she would have broken his arm, it was a great idea, but she didn't. Why? Because she had this weird feeling in her stomach that the kiss with Freddie was the right thing to do. After it was over, she felt different...like she wasn't Samantha Puckett anymore.

But how can one kiss change everything about Sam? Sure, they became closer ever since the kiss happened, but that's why they're best friends. Sam was crazy in thinking just because one night of Freddie doing something different was going to change her life too. Freddie isn't a type of person who would move on to some other girl...right?

Sam shook her head. Why was she asking that type of question? Of course Freddie wasn't that type of person! She'll see, tomorrow morning Freddie will call her and they'll go on a picnic or something. Yeah, even though it's not something she would do with him. She just wanted her best friend back. Sam finally smiled again and continued her way back home.

* * *

><p>The lazy blonde finally woke up once the sun shined through her curtains in her messy room. Sam blinked a few times before turning over and checking her alarm clock.<p>

_11:34 A.M._

Sam jumped up, throwing aside her blanket and grabbing her phone.

Her screen just showed her background - her, Freddie, Carly and Spencer all in a huddle making funny faces. There was no missed call, no text...nothing. Sam clenched her cellphone in her hand. Every bone in her body was screaming for Sam to throw her phone against the wall, but she couldn't. Her mom would take forever to buy her a new one.

She lay back against her headboard. Looks like she was going to have to be the man, not that she already wasn't, and call Freddie herself. She dialed the number 8 on her speed dial and placed the phone against her ear, listening to the beeps.

It usually took Freddie after the second beep to pick up his phone, but Sam kept going until his voice mail box started to talk.

_Yo, yo, yo; this is Fredward Benson's phone. Guess I'm having so much fun with my best friend I can't pick up the phone! So just leave a message and I'll be sure to get back to you later._

Sam opened her mouth as soon as she heard the recording beep go off, but nothing came out of her mouth.

_Guess I'm having so much fun with my best friend._

**_Guess I'm having so much fun with my best friend._**

Freddie recorded that when they were on their last dinner date. Sam could even hear her laughs in the background. She remembered it perfectly - she just called him and when it went to voice mail she told Freddie it was boring, so he changed it as soon as they sat at their table. Sam tried grabbing his phone away so she could say something, but Freddie was smart and dodged her, having Sam laugh at his movements.

What was the world coming to? Freddie...forgetting all about Sam? This couldn't be true.

And the sad part was...Carly wasn't even here to help. She was busy having fun with her family. And Sam would never do something so low as to bring Carly's mood down when she's away from Seattle. So who could she talk to?

Looks like she was going to have to keep this all to herself. Maybe tomorrow when she saw Freddie at school alone, she could talk to him and get things straight.

As long as she doesn't try to break one of his legs or arms off his body first.

Sam threw herself back down onto her bed. Today was going to be a long day without having something to do. Maybe she could try to go over Freddie's house again and see if he was free.

But Sam's inside told her he wasn't going to be.


	3. 2nd half of Sunday

(AN:) **Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or Madisen Hill.**

* * *

><p>Sam sat on her couch, not being able to concentrate on the television sitting in front of her. She just looked down at her cell phone resting in her hand. It's been two hours and Freddie still hasn't called her back. Sam even tried calling him five more times, and he never once picked up his phone. It wasn't like Freddie to ignore her.<p>

Either he didn't have his phone or Freddie didn't want to talk to her. Ever minute that passed by Sam was leaning closer to reason number two. And that just made the anger build up inside of her.

She knew what would calm her nerves down. Sam walked back into her room to grab her sneakers, her keys to the house and walked straight right out of the door. When she reached the park a flew blocks down from her house, she finally was able to clear her head.

With the children laughing around and the parents talking to one another, Sam knew she didn't have to think about anything else, but the beautiful weather and the happy people around her. Being stuck in her house most of the time just made Sam's brain all screwed up. There was no need to be mad at Freddie. Why? He was happy. And so what he had a girlfriend - that didn't change anything between her and Freddie. He would come around, she'll see.

Sam sighed, hungrier than ever. She took out her cellphone to try and call Freddie again to ask if he wanted to go on the picnic she was planning last night, when she heard a giggle somewhere to her right as she walked down the path through the huge park.

The blonde stopped dead in her tracks, not moving a muscle. She only shifted her eyes left to right, hoping to find whoever that giggle belonged to because it sounded familiar. Than a more deeper chuckle was heard, and she didn't need to hear that chuckle again in order to figure out where it was coming from.

Sam turned on her heels to the right and walked through the bushes finding two **wonderful** faces.

"Sam!" Freddie called, his face brightening up when seeing her standing right in front of him. "Hey!"

"Hey Sam," Madisen waved to her, setting her fork down on her plate. "What brings you here?"

"J-Just taking a walk," Sam tried to speak without her anger getting the best of her. "I see you guys are having fun."

"Oh, yeah," Freddie agreed, "Madisen suggested we come to the park all day since it's so beautiful."

"Most importantly because I wanted to try Freddie's food," Madisen added. "I heard he was an **awesome** cook."

"Aw, people just say that to make me feel good about myself," Freddie shook his head, a small hint of a pink blush forming on his face.

"Freddie, I've probably eaten one of everything that you've made and I've been in heaven as soon as I took the first bite," Madisen admitted and Freddie couldn't help but give her a quick kiss.

And Sam almost fell over.

"When did this happen?" Sam asked, pointing to the two when they broke apart.

"Just yesterday," Madisen answered, not taking her eyes off of Freddie. "Since he wouldn't ask me out, I did and he said yes."

Freddie looked up at Sam and smiled. "Weird, huh?"

"Yeah," Sam whispered. "**Very** weird."

Freddie got up from his seat. "You just can't stand the idea of Madisen and me as a couple."

"Very true," Sam said, "Because I'm the one who-" she stopped herself from blurting the next part.

"Who what?" Freddie asked, leaning in closer.

"Nothing," Sam shook her head. "I lied. I'm really happy for the two of you," She smiled at Madisen and she smiled back. "And I hope you guys have an awesome time together." And with that she left the park.

"There was something else she was going to say," Madisen said as Freddie took his seat back down, but still kept his eyes on Sam walking away.

"I know," Freddie agreed, "I just wish she told me instead of keeping it to herself."

"Ask her tomorrow," Madisen suggested. "You said you see her during school."

"True," Freddie smiled again. "She's in two of my classes, plus my locker is still close to hers, so I'm sure I'll have time in the morning." His smile faded away. "I know something's wrong with her. I hope I can find out what."


	4. Monday

(AN:) **Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or Madisen Hill.**

* * *

><p>Sam still couldn't believe what she saw yesterday. It was like someone had shot her right in the arm. She couldn't believe out of all people Freddie actually got a girlfriend...and that girlfriend was Madisen.<p>

Just because Freddie said he had a thing for brunettes didn't mean that he had to go get himself one. Well, on the bright side, at least his girlfriend isn't Carly anymore. That would have made Sam want to kill herself.

Sam groaned, rolling her eyes. She wasn't even at school yet and already she started to make herself feel worse from what was going on. Why did this all matter so much anyways? It was great that Freddie gotten a girlfriend and one that wasn't going to ruin iCarly like his first one did, but still...why did she care so much?

It hasn't even been a week since Freddie and Madisen have been going out and already Sam wants to rip her hair out. She was sure the two were going to be those lovey-dovey type couples who wouldn't be able to get enough of each other, send gifts, and talk on the phone nonstop which would leave Sam all alone...especially since Carly isn't coming back for two months.

Why did she have to go to Yakima when Sam needed Carly the most? She would have known what to do.

And it's not like Sam could call her to talk about this. She couldn't let Carly know how she felt about Freddie together with Madisen. Heck not even **Sam**knows what she feels about the two. And knowing how Carly would be **so** worried about Sam that she would make Spencer rush back here, and Sam wouldn't feel so great about that.

She shook herself out of her thoughts for she finally made it to school. Sam never knew she'd be so happy to be here for at least she didn't have to see the new couple together. Madisen went to a different school and it better stay like that.

As soon as Sam walked into Ridgeway Junior High School she was able to feel like herself again. Especially since this was the place for her to be herself. Maybe giving Gibby a little punch would make her feel **much** better.

But the thing was...Gibby was no where in sight. In fact, there was no one in the hallways. Sam took out of her phone and saw that there was still ten more minutes until school finally started. The blonde just shrugged, placing her phone back into her pocket and walking to her locker to get the books she needed for the day.

Before taking out a textbook, she froze, feeling something, scratch that _someone_ else in the hallways. She turned to her left, seeing a shadow from the corner of her eye before and suddenly felt all her emotions run around in her stomach.

"Freddie?" Sam questioned when seeing it was her best friend leaning against the lockers with a grin on his face.

"Hey," Freddie greeted, getting up and walking towards her. "Looks like someone got up on the right side of the bed this morning."

"Stop fooling around," Sam said, getting her textbook and other stuff from her locker. "Where is everyone?"

"Class," Freddie simply answered and Sam almost dropped her stuff.

"Class?" Sam asked, unzipping her backpack to place her stuff inside before she actually did drop them all. "What the chizz? It's too early to be in class."

"Yeah, I know," Freddie agreed. "That's why I asked if they could so the hallways could be empty."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. "Why would you want to be alone?" She closed her locker. "That's the worst feeling on Earth."

"I'm with you, ain't I?" Freddie smiled and Sam almost melted.

_I hate it when he smiles_, Sam thought to herself, not being able to say anything.

"So," Freddie said, placing a hand on the back of his neck, "I, uh, wanted to talk to you about something."

"Talk then." Sam blinked a few times, having no idea what just happened.

"It's about yesterday...at the park."

Sam froze again. She raised her eyes up to Freddie's and by the look on his face he was waiting for her to say something, but she couldn't. What was she suppose to say? Sam wanted to say that he had no right kissing her, but that would be just plain mean and rude. Madisen is his girlfriend of course he had to kiss her and he has the right to kiss her whenever and wherever.

What the heck was going on with Sam? She's **really** bipolar ever since she met Madisen.

"Did you, uh, get mad or jealous or something?" Freddie asked, knowing she wasn't going to answer him.

"What?" Sam questioned. "What made you ask something like that?"

"You've been acting weird ever since you met Madisen," Freddie acknowledged. "And when we're together and you see us, there's something that tells me you're crushed."

"You know nothing about me, Dork," Sam spat, walking away, but Freddie grabbed her arm to pull her back.

"Then why do you keep running away?" Freddie asked when she stood in front of him again. "Like now? And when we always ask you to join us."

"You two are on a date," Sam explained, pulling her arm away from Freddie's grasp. "I'm not going to be the third wheel, and I'm especially not going to join along on one of your stupid dates!"

"But I want you to be there," Freddie admitted.

"That doesn't change anything. Get one thing straight, Dishrag, I'm no cockblock and I'm especially a person you don't want to have tag along on your stupid dates just because you want me to be there."

"Why don't you want to meet Madisen?"

"I already have met her! If I want to hang out with her then I'll invite her to shop or something."

"You hate shopping."

"Then I'll ask her to join me when I watch wrestling."

"Maddie doesn't like that," Freddie mentioned, pointing a finger up.

"Then I don't want to hang out with her!" Sam screamed, walking away. "And you even have a nickname for her, how cute!"

"Wait, where are you going?" Freddie demanded to know, following after her.

"The girls bathroom where you're not allowed!" Sam yelled over her shoulders, opening the door and walking through.

"You do know **no one** is here so I can go where I want to go!" Freddie argued, opening the door and stepping in. "I'm mature enough to come in!"

"Leave, Fudgeface, before I call Principal Franklin!" Sam ordered from behind one of the stalls.

"How are you going to call him?" Freddie asked, starting with the first stall to look underneath for Sam. "On your cellphone? He's not going to hear you if you scream."

"Are you saying that you could **rape** me and he wouldn't find out?"

"Sam! I would never even **think** about doing that sort of disgusting thing to you," Freddie yelled, still not finding her after the fourth stall, but he kept looking since there only was two more left. A regular stall and the handicap one. Freddie stood up, sighing to himself and shaking his head. He should have known that was the stall she was going to be in - she is Princess Puckett after all.

"That still doesn't make me want to talk," Sam noted.

Freddie looked under the handicapped stall and smiled to himself before using his foot to kick it up and found Sam leaning against the wall. She jumped when the door opened.

"You nub what if I was peeing?" Sam screamed, hitting him on his shoulder, but it actually didn't hurt that much like it would have before he gained all the muscles.

"Easy, you haven't drank anything yet," Freddie grinned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"How do you know that? Do you stalk me?"

"No, I just know that you rather sleep more then get up for breakfast."

Sam had nothing to say to that - he was right. Fine, he won this battle.

"What do you want?" Sam sighed, not wanting to fight with Freddie anymore. She would have continued on, but this just wasn't her week.

"I just want to know what's wrong," Freddie repeated, walking towards Sam. "That's all. Are you upset that I'm dating someone now or do you hate me for not being able to hang out on **our** Saturday or what?"

"Freddie, I'm happy you got a girlfriend," Sam started. "But..."

"But?" Freddie questioned, wanting Sam to continue on.

"But..." Sam bit her bottom lip. She opened her mouth, but the bell had rung, signaling the two that they had a minute to get to class before they were marked late.

"I gotta go," Sam announced, walking around Freddie. "One more late and I get a detention."

"Wait, what were you going to say?" Freddie ran up to her right before Sam opened the bathroom door.

Sam looked at Freddie and he could clearly see there was hurt in her eyes. "I love that you have a girlfriend. Now, just, leave me alone."

With those final words, Sam left Freddie in the girls bathroom. Freddie knew she was lying about the first part, he knew it well.

Freddie sighed. Maybe Sam wasn't used to Madisen yet since it's been a while since Freddie last had a girlfriend. Or maybe she just misses Carly.

One thing was for sure however...Freddie was going to leave her alone. The more he tried talking to her, the more hurt she felt and the faster she drifted away as his best friend. And there was no way Freddie was going to let that happen.

Sam wiped her eyes as she walked to her class. Suddenly, for the first time in her life, she felt completely alone in the world. It was the same thing Freddie felt too as he made his way towards his class. He already missed her, and Sam already missed him, but she needed her space to think.


	5. Tuesday

(AN:) **Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or Madisen Hill.**

* * *

><p>Things couldn't get more awkward than this.<p>

Ever since Sam and Freddie had that little argument last week when Sam told him to leave her alone, that's what he's been doing, and Sam **didn't **want that. Knowing Freddie he was supposed to keep trying to talk to her, but he didn't.

Although, she had to admit, the space gave her enough time to think everything over. Sam admitted it...she was hard on Freddie. He just wanted to help, and reach out to her, but she didn't accept his help. What was she thinking?

She was thinking she didn't want to be Freddie's friend anymore - that's what. Just because he was going out with Madisen, leaving her all alone. What type of friend was that? She never acted like this with Valerie, and she sure wasn't going to start acting like this to Madisen.

So, this was it then. Sam was going to be the first person to apologize. Even though it wasn't in her nature, and something she would **never** do; she knew she was wrong. Hopefully she'd be able to find Freddie as soon as study hall is done.

Sam looked up at the clock hanging on top of the door - there was just a minute left. Perfect! As soon as the bell rang, she'd race out of the classroom like any other day, go to her locker, and cross her fingers to hope that Freddie will come. Knowing the nub he would, so Sam didn't have to worry.

The bell finally rang and Sam jumped out of her seat speed walking to the door, only to stop and turn around for she forgot her backpack. When she grabbed it from underneath her desk, **then** she was able to walk out of the classroom.

When reaching the main hallway, she was relieved when seeing Freddie was already at his locker. She took a deep breath in and started to make her way towards Freddie, only to be stopped right at the corner and have her eyes grow wide with shock.

Madisen walked over to Freddie with Principal Franklin.

Sam rubbed her eyes - they had to be playing a trick on her. How and why would Madisen be here when she goes to another school on the other side of Seattle?

The blonde peeked her head around the corner and saw that her eyes weren't playing a trick on her - Madisen was really standing there with Freddie's arm around her waist as the two were talking to Principal Franklin.

"Now, Madisen, I hope you come to enjoy Ridgeway Junior High. Freddie will be your tour guide and I know he'll do a good job," Principal Franklin said, looking at Freddie and he nodded his head, "And just some words of advice," he looked back at Madisen, "Don't get on Sam Puckett's bad side for you don't want to deal with what will happen next." And then he walked away.

"Sam's cool though," Madisen commented, looking at Freddie.

"Not when mad however," Freddie noted and Madisen nodded her head.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Sam needed to know what was going on. She couldn't just walk away! This was going to bother her if she didn't find out why Madisen was in **her** school. So without second thoughts she just walked around pretending to go to her locker, but stopped when seeing the two and pretended to be shocked.

"Madisen?" Sam asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Sam, hey!" Madisen greeted, giving the blue eyed girl a hug. Freddie just smiled at her, and Sam tried to say something, but Madisen went on. "I'm going to Ridgeway for a while."

"For a while?" Sam repeated in question, "Why?"

"See, my dad's working on something for his job here and I didn't want him to be lonely so I decided to tag along. Of course my dad didn't want me skipping school for the months we'll be here, so I signed into Ridgeway and, well, here I am!" Madisen explained, doing a little dance at the end.

"That's amazing!" Sam said, hitting the real feeling deep inside. "Do you know how long you're going to be here for?"

"I have no idea," Madisen shook her head. "Hopefully it won't be for long though, but with you and Freddie here," Madisen turned her head to smile at Freddie, "I'm sure I'll feel comfortable."

"You can count on us," Freddie said, taking her hand.

"Well, I'm going to get to class," Sam announced, pointing behind her, "You should show her around," Sam said to Freddie and he shrugged.

"Why don't-."

"Go, Freddie."

Madisen didn't want to stand there anymore for she felt like Sam was already going to get on her bad side, so she pulled Freddie away.

"We'll see you later, okay?" Madisen called from behind her shoulder.

Freddie didn't say anything. He just shook his head as he was being pulled away by his girlfriend, leaving Sam alone in the dust. The blue eyed girl watched the two walked away before heading in her own direction.

There was so many **wonderful** words going on in her head, but the only ones that were able to come out where;

"What the **CHIZZ** is wrong with this place?" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs. She, of course, got glances from students around her, but with just one look from the **very** angry woman, the others just went back to what they were doing before.

Now what was Sam supposed to do?


	6. Wednesday

(AN:) **Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or Madisen Hill.**

* * *

><p>"Freddie, this isn't working," Madisen brought up in a new conversation as she and Freddie were walking down the stairs one afternoon together holding hands.<p>

"I never said it was going to be quick," Freddie sighed. "I mean, Sam's heart is the hardest place to get into."

"How long do you think it's going to take?" Madisen asked when the two finally made it to the locker they both shared.

Freddie shrugged. "As long as it takes. You know I can keep this up forever."

Madisen smiled. "And I'll be right there helping you."

"Speaking of help...why not help Sam get out of her house today after school?" Freddie asked, opening the locker to dump off the books he didn't need anymore.

"Like, go to the mall?" Madisen questioned, taking out her books from her bag to hand to Freddie, so he could place them into the locker as well.

Freddie thought about it for a second. "Well, she's not a shopping person."

"Hey," Madisen stopped him. "I'm the pro, I'll figure something out."

"Do you think she'll be willing to go with you?" Freddie closed the locker and leaned against it.

Madisen shrugged. "It's worth a try. Look, here she comes."

Freddie turned around and saw that, in fact, Sam was making her way over, but stopped when seeing the two.

"Hey, guys," Sam nervously waved.

"Hey," Freddie and Madisen greeted together.

"Can I...get to my locker?" Sam asked, pointing to the locker behind Freddie's head.

"Oh, sorry," Freddie said, hopping off and stood next to Madisen.

Sam walked over and proceeded to do what she came there for as Madisen and Freddie looked at each other, exchanging looks. Freddie pointed his head to Sam as he looked at Madisen to signal that she should ask to make plans now, but Madisen knew she wasn't in the mood, but Freddie said it was now or never. Madisen then just took a deep breath and walked up to the blonde.

"So, uh, Sam," Madisen began.

"What's up?" Sam asked as she looked into her backpack to make sure she didn't forget anything.

"I was, uh, wondering if you'd like to go to the mall with me today?" Madisen spat out in one sentence even though she was **completely** nervous.

Sam's eyes raised from her backpack to Madisen. She could smell the nervousness coming from her and was going to comment, but decided to just leave it. She wasn't herself lately and why start a fight with such a nice girl?

"Sure," Sam agreed, smiling and nodding her head. "That's be fun."

"Really?" Madisen responded with a wide smile. Sam nodded her head. "Okay! Should we go right after school?"

Sam laughed. "Considering the fact that the bell is about to ring right about..." Sam waited for a minute before saying, "Now," and the bell did ring, "that would be a yes."

"Awesome," Freddie commented, coming in between the two girls. "I'll head home then," he gave Madisen a kiss and it actually didn't hurt Sam like before. She just smiled. "You two have fun," he grinned at Sam and she took a step forward to beat him, but Freddie walked away in terror yet laughing.

* * *

><p>"I can't thank you enough for coming along," Madisen said as the two girls were walking at the mall with at least two bags. "I mean, I would have asked Freddie, but he's not a girl, you know?"<p>

Sam rolled her eyes at this. "I'm sure if you stick him in a dress and give him a wig he'll be fine."

"And he said you didn't like shopping, but here you are!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "He should just keep his mouth shut unless he likes what'll come next from me."

Madisen laughed. "You love picking on him, don't you?"

"Fredward is the easiest target," Sam admitted. "He just falls into my traps. Well, mostly he just makes it too easy."

Madisen raised an eyebrow. "Do you **hate** him?"

"Hate?" Sam repeated. She shook her head, "Of course not."

"Awww!" Madisen sang, placing a hand on her collarbone.

"Oh, stop," Sam lightly pushed Madisen and she laughed. "I don't hate the nub. Even though I've probably said that over, like, 900 times," Sam smiled at this as she looked down at her feet. "I don't hate him."

"He always says that," Madisen mentioned. " That 'Like, 900 times' saying."

"Aw, chizz, he's getting to me!" Sam yelled, mentally smacking herself.

"It's not that bad," Madisen said. "I mean, Freddie's wonderful. He's nice, he's smart, he's funny-"

"Barley," Sam added.

Madisen shook her head and rolled her eyes. "But I mean, who would hate him? Unless they're jealous..." Madisen looked at Sam and she practically jumped.

"Me?" Sam pointed to herself. "Be jealous of **him**? Did you kiss Fredlumps so much that you lost brain cells?"

"So then what's up?" Madisen asked and Sam was actually confused.

Sam almost tripped over thin air. "What'd ya mean?"

"You never act like the "Samantha Puckett," Madisen did air quotes when saying her real name, "everyone's afraid of when you're with Freddie and I."

"That's because I would never hurt you and Freddie I just abuse when we get home," Sam answered easily.

"But why?" Madisen asked. "Could it be that maybe you're hiding something?"

"Listen," Sam stopped walked and Madisen did too. "I hate that nub, understand? I lied before saying when I don't. I hate him. I hate him. **I hate him.** Make sure that sticks in your skull."

"He's a perfect guy," Madisen said. "Why do you have to abuse him?"

"That's why you're dating him. He's perfect for you."

"Even after everything he does for...?" Madisen shook her head in disbelieve and walked away from Sam. "Oh, never mind."

For some reason, what Madisen said before she left...hurt. Sam knew there was supposed to be another part to the sentence, but Madisen didn't let it out. The blonde sighed - she knew she wasn't herself lately and now she probably hurt Madisen. Things just keep getting worse.

* * *

><p>Sam sat in her bedroom after the mall trip was done. Madisen still was talking to her, but they didn't talk about Freddie. She knew that talking about him wasn't going to end well for the first time it didn't, so Madisen was going to have to leave that type of conversation for some other time.<p>

_"Even after everything he does for...?" Madisen just shook her head, swallowing her words as she walked away. "Oh...never mind."_

That **still** hadn't left her mind even though it had happened four hours ago. What was Madisen going to say?

The blonde got up from her bed - she needed fresh air! She walked out from the back door and sat right on the steps. Her mom wasn't home of course and Carly still wouldn't come back any time soon.

Sam took her cellphone out from her jeans pocket and pressing 3 - Carly's speed dial number. But instead of pressing the green call button, she just stared at the screen where Carly's picture showed with her number underneath.

The picture of her as the stupid cowgirl.

Sam laughed, remembering the great times on iCarly. It feels like it's been forever since they've done their last show and Sam misses it more than anything. At least she'd be able to hang out with her two best friends without anyone or anything getting in the way!

Accept Gibby and Spencer of course. But they didn't count for Spencer lives in the apartment and Gibby always had some type of problem they had to fix.

Sam set her phone aside, letting out an angry groan. She couldn't call Carly. Not after remembering how excited she was when telling her and Freddie about the three month trip she was taking. She was probably having the time of her life right now.

_"Sam, I'm not that far away. Just give me a call whenever you need me for no matter what I'll always be there."_

Sam picked up her phone again...the voice inside her head told her she wasn't alone. She couldn't believe she didn't think of this before! Sam dialed her number and placed her cellphone against her ear as she heard the soft beeps.

"Sam?"

"I need your help," Sam blurted out, placing a hand on her forehead. "How fast can you come home?"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm lonely," Sam mumbled as she rested her forehead against her needs and kept her head between her legs.

"Where's Carly and Freddie?"

"That's the problem," Sam said as she lifted her head and blew her bangs away from her eyes. "Carly's gone and Freddie's...well, Freddie's the cause of my problem."

The girl on the other line screamed making Sam pull her cellphone away from her ear. Maybe this was a mistake in calling...

"Don't worry, I'm on my way! 13 hours? Please; I've dealt with worse!"

Sam sighed in relief. "Thanks so much, Melanie. You don't know how much this means to me."

"California's not that far away, Sis," Melanie said in confidence. "I'll be there, don't worry."


	7. Thursday

(AN:) Sorry for the shortness, but I didn't want to give away too much yet!

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or Madisen Hill.**

* * *

><p>Freddie grabbed Madisen's arm and pulled her right out of the classroom she was about to go in.<p>

"Freddie, what are you doing?" Madisen asked as she was being pulled away. "I'm going to be late."

Freddie didn't say anything to her - he just continued walking until he got to the bottom of the stairs and crawled underneath, bringing Madisen in along with him.

"What is this?" Madisen asked as she looked around the dark place.

"It's where we won't be found," Freddie finally answered her, "Sorry for skipping class, but there's something wrong."

"What do you mean?" Madisen asked, taking a seat on the floor as Freddie did the same.

"I've just checked with Sam's teachers and they all told me she hasn't been in class," Freddie explained, "So that means she hasn't been in school and explains why I haven't seen her in the halls and it's worrying me."

"You do know she could be sick or something," Madisen suggested, but Freddie shook his head.

"Sam rarely gets sick," Freddie said. "She's already exposed to almost every germ since she has to clean the house. It'd be a miracle if her mother does it.

"Is her family filled with lazy people?" Madisen questioned.

"All besides her twin sister, Melanie," Freddie mentioned. Madisen was about to ask another question, but Freddie interrupted her saying, "Yes she has a twin sister, and no she's **nothing** like Sam. Now, where's Sam?"

"You're asking me? She was perfectly fine yesterday at the mall."

"Are you sure you didn't talk about anything that would have made her upset?"

"Well, we were talking about you-"

Freddie raised a hand to stop her from talking. "Wait, you were talking about me?"

"It wasn't anything bad!" Madisen placed a hand on Freddie's knee. "No, of course not! I was trying to get Sam to admit something, but it didn't work at all. Looks like I'm only a pro at making people come to places with me, not spill something important."

"What did you two say?" Freddie was very interested. **Very,** very interested.

* * *

><p>Sam lay upside down on the hammock right in her backyard daydreaming. What was happening to her? Was she perhaps falling in love with a guy she met since the 6th grade? That she's been making life worse everyday for him?<p>

Or was this some type of jealousy?

This was the first reason why she hated love stories. They were always so confusing, especially to someone who knew nothing about it.

"I see you're hanging around."

Sam dropped out of the hammock with a scream, falling head first on the ground. It didn't take her long to get back up on her two feet and dusted off her clothes.

"Melanie?" Sam questioned, looking up at her twin standing right in front of her laughing. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Well, when my sister needs my help, I couldn't wait to come back home," Melanie asked, giving her sister a warm hug.

"This means the world to me, Mel," Sam said as she hugged her sister back for the first time since a while. "Since Carly is probably the person who would freak out rather than help me, I came to you."

"And I have no problem with that," Melanie said as she broke away from the hug, but kept her hands on Sam's shoulders. "Now, why don't we sit down and talk?"

Sam sat back up on the hammock and made room for Melanie to join her. The two girls sat cross legged, facing each other as Sam started her story.

"It all started back with our first kiss...," Sam started and Melanie already had both her ears open.

* * *

><p>"Aw, man!" Freddie jumped up, but hit his head on the stairs. He yelled in pain, grabbing the top of his head as he sat back down. He kept bringing his hand down to his face to see if he was bleeding anywhere, talking to Madisen. "You almost gave it away?"<p>

"I couldn't help it!" Madisen yelled, throwing her hands around, "She just...and I thought...but she didn't...and then she did! I know she loves you!" She was finally able to spit out.

"Alright, look," Freddie said, placing a hand on her mouth to stop her from talking, "We just need to keep on moving with the plan no matter what."

"But what if it doesn't work," Madisen whispered when taking Freddie's hand off her mouth.

"Just trust me, okay?" Freddie said before walking out from underneath the stairs since the bell had rang and he didn't want anyone finding the two underneath there.

"You love her," Madisen commented, still sitting, looking up at Freddie.

The brown haired man just stood with his hands in his pockets and sighed, looking at the ground, but then looked at Madisen with a smile and reached his hand out for her to take. She did, laughing, as she came out and the two walked without saying a word.


	8. Friday

(AN:) **Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, iWon't Cancel The Show, iWas A Pageant Girl, iQuit iCarly, iStart A Fan War, Limitless, or Madisen Hill.**

* * *

><p>"Madisen, I'm not in the mood," Freddie whined as he was being dragged across town by Madisen.<p>

For a nice girl she was **really** strong.

"I don't care," Madisen said, still pulling him along, "You need to get your head cleared."

"And seeing a movie is going to change that?" Freddie asked, waving the pre-payed ticket Madisen already bought in the air. "Why did you buy the ticket?"

"What, just because I'm the girl means I can't buy a movie?" Madisen questioned when the two finally got to the theater. They waited in line for about a minute before finally getting their tickets.

Freddie stuffed the ticket in his pocket and was about to run home, but Madisen grabbed him by his collar and pulled him inside.

"Mad...can't...breathe!" Freddie choked out, trying to move her hand away, but she wouldn't budge. This was just like going out with Sam.

"Good!" The brunette said as she then pulled him to the snack line. "What do you want?" She let go of Freddie and he let out a huge breathe of fresh air.

"To go home!" Freddie answered and Madisen rolled her eyes.

"Two medium popcorn, please," Madisen told the man behind the counter, handing him the money as he got the food ready.

"And how is seeing Limitless going to change my mood?" Freddie asked, looking down at the ticket to see the name of the movie.

"Because," Madisen began, taking the popcorn and giving one to Freddie as she started to walk and Freddie followed her, "It mostly action and adventure and no romance."

"It does too have romance! The movie starts off with-."

"I don't want to hear it!"

"But-"

"No buts," Madisen said, stopping the two. She took the ticket out of Freddie's hand and gave it to the man who tore both of them and then gave it back.

"Head down to your left and make the first right - your room is there," The man told the two and Madisen thanked him before grabbing Freddie again.

She hooked her arm around his as the two slowly made their way to the theater since they still had about ten minutes before the movie started.

"Now, I just want you to enjoy this Friday night without thinking about that plan of yours, or Sam," Madisen said as she already started to eat her popcorn.

"Yeah, like that's possible," Freddie mumbled and Madisen smiled.

"Freddie, why don't you just go up and tell her how you feel?" Madisen asked when the two stepped into the room and climbed the steps towards the middle. "I mean, that's what all girls love."

"Yeah, well, Sam's not like any other girl," Freddie answered. "She's tough, hangs with the guys, hates shopping for girl stuff, wears boxers, and doesn't let anyone bring her down. Plus there's so much more that would take me **forever** to explain everything."

"You seem to know a lot about her," Madisen commented as they sat down at the corner of the other side in the row.

"I've known her since we were in middle school," Freddie said, "I've hung out with her almost every day, done iCarly, hang outside of school, hang **during** school and ever since Carly left I've been none stop with her."

"That last part isn't true," Madisen whispered and Freddie turned his head to look at her. There was hurt in her eyes as if it was her fault.

"You honestly don't think it's your fault, do you?" Freddie asked.

"Well-" Madisen tried to say, but the lights had turned off signaling the movie starting.

"We'll continue this later," Freddie said before the two faced the front screen.

Madisen looked down however and Freddie saw this from the corner of his eyes. He reached over and took one of Madisen's hands, squeezing it. Madisen softly smiled before looking up, but Freddie didn't. He just looked at Madisen for a moment. She didn't look anything like Sam, but she sure had her strength. Even thinking about it made Freddie's breathing uneasy.

Freddie just shook his head, getting the thoughts away from him as he tried to concentrate on the movie...but it didn't work out.

Right at the beginning he already lost focus. The camera jumped through cars and ran down along the streets. When hearing the car horns, Freddie had gotten a flashback.

_"Hold on," Sam said, looking around, "I'm coming to get cha."_

_"Sam, be careful!" Freddie screamed, throwing an arm out of the window._

_Sam looked up at him. "**THANKS FOR THE TIP**!" She screamed at the top of her lungs._

_Freddie was going to say something else, but decided now wasn't the time._

Freddie tried blinking away the day Sam and Carly almost killed themselves, but it just came back.

_"Okay, you girls ready?" Spencer yelled._

_"**PULL**!" Sam screamed._

_"Pull already!" Carly added, holding onto the rope._

_"Pull!" Spencer commanded to the three guys behind him._

_Freddie didn't know about the others, but he pulled the hardest and fastest he could. There was no way he was going to let either of them die like this._

_"Keep pulling!" Spencer said. Freddie felt anger rush in his body. Of course he wasn't going to stop pulling! "Keep going!"_

_"Just a little bit more!" Freddie told the two in the back, but mostly it was for him._

_"There they are!" Spencer yelled and Freddie was about to let go of the rope, but then thought Fleck and Dave would probably let go since there would be less weight._

_When seeing Sam's hair, Freddie knew they'd done it and both were alive. Carly's head started to show and then came Sam's._

_"Help me!" Spencer told Freddie and he already started walking, but looked behind him._

_"Okay! You guys got it?" Freddie asked and the two guys grabbed more onto the rope before nodding their heads._

_"We got it we got it we got it!" Fleck screamed and Dave just nodded his head._

_Freddie came over to the window and Spencer grabbed his little sister as Freddie grabbed Sam. Freddie never thought he'd be so glad to see Sam alive and all in one piece. With all his strength he pulled her over the ledge and Sam had grabbed Freddie so tight he knew this was probably the first time she's ever been **this** scared._

Freddie placed his popcorn in the holder, finally coming back to reality. His hands were shaking and he couldn't let anyone see - the movie started showing some guy trading drugs and Freddie had no idea what just happened. Did he miss the first part of the movie?

_"Aw, Sam, if you're in love with me just say so!" Freddie yelled behind the camera._

_"Nyehhh!" Sam answered._

_Freddie couldn't help but mock her. "Nyehhh!"_

Freddie couldn't help but chuckle. They sounded a little like they were flirting now that he thought about it.

_"Ugh, Sam!" Carly groaned, throwing her hands up. She looked back down at Freddie and moved her bangs away from her eyes. "So then what happened?"_

_"He yelled," Freddie paused, reading the article before saying, "__LOS FRIJOLOS CALIENTES QUEMA MIS PANTALONES!" Freddie turned to Carly and threw both his hands up. "OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"No, I meant with Sam!" Carly shook her head._

_"Oh," Freddie was already out of breath, but he continued anyways. He looked back down at the email and continue reading the rest. "The cops showed up at took her down to juvie. Her moms on her way there, but Sam says there's no way she's getting out until tomorrow," Freddie threw his hands up in frustration._

_"So, you're canceling iCarly?" Gibby asked, coming up behind Freddie._

_"Well, I don't see how we'll be able to do the show-" Freddie tried to explain, but Carly cut him show._

_"No, we're not canceling iCarly!" Carly yelled._

That night was crazy. Without Sam being there, there wasn't much to laugh at since things weren't the same. At least with Gibby's and Spencer's help they were able to make it a great show for Carly's dad. But he sure wished Sam was there with them.

_"You just have to try this Fat Shake!" Sam yelled._

_Freddie grabbed the shake out of her hands and slammed it on the table. "Will you get your head outta your Fat Shake and listen to me?"_

Freddie really wished he tried that shake now...

_"You got the job!" Sam yelled to Cort, excited._

_Freddie felt like his heart had just broken. "But...Sam! What about Brad's fudge? Remember the fudge!"_

He wouldn't have been so jealous if it wasn't Cort they hired. But of course Carly and Sam's girly-ness got the better of them.

_"Fredamame Benson."_

__"Freddie-o."__

_"Fredlumps!"_

__Frederly."__

__"Fred**dork**."__

_"Fredhead."_

_"Fred**weird**."_

_"Freddifer."_

_"Fredalupe."_

_"Fredwiener."_

Of course with all those nicknames how does Sam show her girly-ness often?

"Freddie," Madisen lightly pushed and Freddie almost fell out of his chair. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Freddie asked, sitting straight up in his chair and looking around at the empty theater. "W-Where is everyone?"

"They all left because the movies over," Madisen answered, pointing to the screen where the credits were still rolling. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know," Freddie said, placing a hand on the side of his head. "I was daydreaming I guess."

"So, you had no idea what the movie was about?" Madisen asked, getting up from her seat.

"Madisen!" Freddie called, running after her. "I'm sorry!"

Madisen laughed. "Why would I be mad because you didn't see the movie? I get an allowance you know it's not like it's the end of the world."

"No, I meant I'm sorry I was thinking about Sam the entire night."

Madisen turned around, her hands on her hips as she glared at Freddie. "What did I tell you before the movie started?"

"To...not think about the plan?"

"And to not think about Sam either!" Madisen added. "But of course that's not possible."

"That's what I said," Freddie mumbled and Madisen slapped his arm.

"If you're **so** in love with her, just call her tomorrow," Madisen suggested as she walked out of the front doors.

"You say that like it's easy," Freddie said, shoving his hands in his pockets as the two walked out into the night.

"It is easy," Madisen noted, "It's not like she's a new girl; she's Sam. The girl you know so well just like your computer smartness."

Freddie couldn't help but laugh as he reached an arm around Madisen's shoulders. "Thanks. You don't know how much this means to me."

"I think I have an idea," Madisen said between laughs. "I just hope this all works."


	9. Saturday 2

(AN:) **Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, or Madisen Hill.**

* * *

><p><em>"If you're <strong>so<strong> in love with her, just call her tomorrow," Madisen suggested as she walked out of the front doors._

It just kept playing in Freddie's head for the past ten minutes as he stared at his phone. His mother left a while ago to do only Heaven knows what, so the apartment was dead silence. But not in Freddie's head.

Madisen's voice just kept repeating. _Just call her tomorrow. _Well, tomorrow was today, so why couldn't Freddie do it?

Freddie sighed, chucking his phone to the other side of the couch and getting up to go drown his thoughts playing video games. It was only noon, so he still had the rest of the day to call her.

Before Freddie stepped into his room, he turned back around to the couch where his phone was still sitting. This was going to haunt him if he didn't do it.

"Come on, Freddie, be a man," Freddie mumbled to himself, slowly walking back to the couch.

_You're barley a boy! _Sam's voice echoed through his mind. Something Sam would totally have said.

God, if Madisen heard what he said and then what he thought Sam would have said afterwards, she would have kept making fun of him for being in love with her. But...maybe she's right.

Freddie shook his head. _Not now Benson! You **still** have to call her!_

It took him a minute to get his thoughts together before running to the couch, hopping over from the back and then grabbing his phone to call her. He did this all in a flash before his thoughts stopped him.

* * *

><p>"Sam, where's your phone?" Melanie screamed as she walked around the house looking under and over things lying around the house. "It keeps ringing and driving me mad!"<p>

"_I'm in the shower!"_ Sam sang from upstairs and Melanie groaned.

"Then get out!" Melanie got up from the living room floor and walked upstairs.

"Yeah, right, not until an hour or so," Sam said from behind the door and Melanie face palmed.

But at least she knew something was still wrong. After the night they both talked over everything, Sam didn't want to talk anymore. Melanie tried talking to her again, but nothing worked - Sam wanted to avoid her and Melanie respected that.

Melanie was about to knock on the door before she remembered something...where else would her phone be besides her room?

The twin shook her head, mentally smacking herself. As soon as she walked in the blonde gasped in horror at the room that was still left as a mess - clothes were in random places, books were scattered, shoes were thrown. At this rate she would probably have to burn the house down with what her mother and Sam left all around the house.

But cleaning wasn't the problem right now. Melanie went over to Sam's desk and threw her jacket aside where her cellphone was ringing underneath. She didn't care who the person was on the other line; Melanie just wanted it to stop ringing.

"Hello?"

"Sam, can we talk?"

Melanie was about to say something, but she didn't let the words come out of her mouth. She **knew** that voice from somewhere.

"Sam?"

"Freddie?" Melanie whispered. She took the phone off against her ear and checked the screen. It was, in fact, Fredward Benson as the picture proved it.

"Uh...yeah?"

"Freddie!" Melanie called, smiling as she brought the phone back to her door. "How wonderful it is to talking to you again!"

Freddie chuckled. "Listen, I wanted to-." The tech boy froze. Something inside of him screamed that the voice on the other end wasn't Sam. But it sounded like her and hearing her made his heart melt, so who would it be? Unless...

"Freddie, you still there?"

"M-Melanie?" Freddie questioned, almost falling off his couch.

"At your service, Cutie," Melanie answered with a laugh at the end.

"What are you doing here in Seattle?" Freddie sat at the edge of his couch with his hand in his hair. This was **not** good.

"Uh," Melanie couldn't say the real reason. "Well, I-I just missed home!" She answered, taking a seat on Sam's bed. At least that was clean.

"Wow, how long have you been here?" Freddie asked, his eyebrows raised. Please, someone tell him he wasn't going to have to deal both Pucketts now.

"It's only been three days," Melanie sighed.

Or maybe he didn't have to deal with both of them. Maybe he could use one on his side.

"Wanna do something for me?" Freddie suddenly asked, a grin growing on his face.

Fredward Benson just got another idea.

"It has to do with Sam."

Melanie couldn't help but smile. "Aw, Freddie, but I thought you loved me," she said as she placed a hand on her heart. "Wasn't our kiss special?"

"Melanie, this is serious," Freddie said, getting up from his couch. "Look, I can't explain on the phone. Can we meet in person?"

"Just give me a time and date and I'll be there."

"How about tomorrow around two at the park downtown?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Great!" This was going to be good. Freddie was about to say goodbye, but he thought of another question. "Wait. Why do you have Sam's phone?"

"Oh, she's in the shower."

"And that means you answer her phone?"

"Listen, do you want me to be on my good side or not? I'm not going to help Sam love you otherwise."

"Whoa!" Freddie yelled, tripping over his own feet. "How did you know that I-?"

"I'm a **girl**, Fredward, or are you making another date with me?" Melanie grinned this time.

"The first date was great, thanks," Freddie said, getting up from the ground.

This girl was adopted - he started believing Sam more and more by the minute.


	10. 1st half of Sunday week 2

(AN:) I think this chapter seems rushed, but I guess that's up to you guys to tell me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, or Madisen Hill.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Melanie, where did you put my...?"<p>

Sam walked into her sisters room about to ask her where she placed all of her shoes when something surprised her.

"W-What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Getting ready," Melanie answered as she applied red eye shadow to match her summer corset dress. "I'm heading out for a little while."

"But I thought you wanted to go grocery shopping together?" Sam questioned as her sister walked around her and headed downstairs to the front door.

"How about we go later?" Melanie suggested before opening the front door.

"Where are you going then?" Sam asked when her sister opened the door and walked out.

"I'm going to meet an old friend," Melanie answered over her right shoulder. "I'll be back soon!"

"But Mel!" Sam yelled, but she didn't come back. She just waved her hand in the air and crossed the street.

Sam knew something was going on. Why would Melanie go to meet an old friend? What old friend did she have here besides Carly? All Sam knew was that she was going to get to the bottom of this.

First she had to find her other shoe.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're doing the right thing?" Madisen just <strong>had<strong> to ask when she and Freddie were walking together to the park. They still had about twenty minutes before they were going to meet up with Melanie, so the two decided to just take a stroll.

"Think about it, Madisen, who knows Sam more than me?" Freddie asked.

"Carly," Madisen answered.

"Okay, true, but who's last name is also Puckett?" Freddie cleared.

"Her...sister?"

"Her **twin** sister," Freddie corrected. "Melanie probably knows more about Sam than I do."

"But you said they barley talk to each other," Melanie reminded. "I mean, you said Sam hated her."

"I even said she hated her mother, but that's not true," Freddie said.

Madisen sighed. "I still just don't understand why you can't go up to Sam and express your feelings the old fashion way."

"Because I want to make this something she'll remember the rest of her life," Freddie honestly answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"I need to make you stop watching so many romantic movies," Madisen thought out loud and Freddie laughed.

"Freddie, over here!"

Freddie and Madisen both turned around and saw someone waving at them.

"Oh, no, it's Sam," Madisen panicked. "Do you think she heard us talking?"

"She's over there; how do you think she heard us?" Freddie asked as he was waving back at the blonde who started walking towards the two.

"What do we do? We can't let her see us when Melanie comes," Madisen said behind her forced smile.

When the blonde got closer, Freddie saw the outfit she was wearing and took a sigh of relief.

"Oh, good, there's nothing to worry about," Freddie said, taking a seat on the bench.

"What do you mean 'there's nothing to worry about'?" Madisen repeated. "Don't you see the girl walking towards us?"

"Hey guys."

Madisen screamed. "Don't do that!" Madisen said, placing a hand on her chest to calm her heartbeats.

"Oh, sorry."

"Nice going, Mel," Freddie commented and Melanie did a small bow.

"Melanie?" Madisen questioned, looking at the girl standing next to her. "But this is Sam."

"Correction," Melanie said, sticking out her hand to shake with Madisen's. "I'm Sam's twin sister."

"Oh," Madisen laughed, shaking her hand. "Wow, you guys look exactly the same!"

"That's what being twins is all about," Melanie said.

"Anyways, I'm glad you could make it," Freddie started a new conversation, getting up from the bench and shoving his hands in his pocket.

"I wouldn't miss a second date with Fredward Benson in the world," Melanie joked, throwing her hands up in mid-air with a smile.

"I'm afraid I'm playing the girlfriend part here," Madisen said, linking her arm around Freddie's.

"Aw, Freddie!" Melanie whined.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Freddie apologized. "But that's not the important thing right now. The important thing is that I need your help."

"Oh, I already knew that. You want to woo Sam with your," she air quoted, "'cuteness' so she could fall in love with you."

"That's one way of putting it," Freddie observed.

"Making her jealous is not a great idea," Melanie shared.

"Told you!" Madisen yelled, hitting Freddie's arm and he yelped in pain. "Girls don't like it!"

"There's only one thing that makes her weak," Melanie continued, grinning.

Freddie and Madisen both looked at each other before looking at her. Freddie's eyes grew wide, "What is it?" He walked up to the blonde and placed both hands on each side of her shoulders. "What? I'll pretty much do anything."

"Even..." Melanie paused, looking from Freddie, to Madisen and then back to Freddie. "...Sing?"

Freddie's arms dropped. He then brought one hand up to his chin and asked, "Did I ever mention how much I **hate** Sam?"

"Don't tell me you've never done it before," Madisen giggled. "**The** Fredward Benson has never sung before?"

"I have too sang!" Freddie said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Just never to anyone for whatever reason. Maybe I sang to my parents when I was little, but that's it."

"Well, if you really want Sam's heart to melt you're going to have to sing," Melanie spoke. "And that's really all I can help you with. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to get back home before Sam gets suspicious since we need to go shopping."

"Wait, Melanie," Freddie called after her when she turned around and took a few steps away.

The twin turned around, her hair flipping to her back. Freddie ran up to her in case anyone they knew heard them.

"Can you do me another favor and be a spy?" Freddie asked. "I want to know what happens at home."

Melanie shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"Great," Freddie smiled, giving Melanie a hug. "Thanks so much for this! Oh, and welcome back."

Melanie laughed, patting Freddie's back. "You're welcome." She broke away from the hug. "If one Puckett can't have you, then the other one can."

Freddie shook his head and lightly pushed her away, still laughing.

"Keep in touch," Melanie said before turning around and walking back home.

"Do you think singing will work?" Madisen joked, hoping up next to Freddie and smacking her hip against his.

"I'm **not** going to sing, let's get one thing straight," Freddie shook a finger at her.

"But that's the only way for you to-." Madisen tried explaining, but Freddie brought a hand up to make her stop as he walked away. "Freddie, you have to!" The brunette screamed as she ran after him. "It's the only way!"

When the two were long gone, Sam finally stepped out from behind a tree far from where the three were standing. She was **crushed** when seeing that her sister was just here with the two and **hugging** Freddie. After everything Sam told Melanie - she double crossed her?

Sam needed to drown her feelings in food.

At least she didn't hear what the three were talking about. Her guts told her that she wasn't going to like it.

Sam thought she could have trusted Melanie. Oh, that girl was going to talk. Sam didn't care if she had to beat up her sister for it, but she was going to talk and explain what she was doing with Freddie and Madisen.


	11. 2nd half of Sunday week 2

(AN:) **Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, or Madisen Hill.**

* * *

><p>Sam opened the door to her house and closed it with the back of her foot since her hands were full with three green reusable bags in each hand. The twins finally finished shopping after an hour since Melanie was planning on cooking a huge dinner. As long as Sam or Pam didn't have to do it the two didn't care <strong>what<strong> she did.

The tomboy avoided talking about what had happened in the park the whole trip, but it was killing her on the inside. She needed to know. Why? Because it was Freddie and Madisen she was talking to. If it was someone else then Sam wouldn't have minded, but it was **Freddie** and **Madisen**.

And for some odd reason it hurt more because it was mainly Freddie.

Maybe because after Sam told Melanie everything about Freddie and what he was doing the past two weeks should have made Melanie be on her side not his! But, no, Melanie had to be the good girl and go hugging people.

"Sam, is this all the groceries?" Melanie called from the kitchen over her shoulder as she was placing boxes in the cupboard.

Sam walked over to the kitchen, plopping the remaining bags onto the counter and Melanie sorted through them. Sam took a seat on a chair as she stared at her sister.

"So, how was meeting that old friend of yours?" Sam blurted out. She didn't mean to already ask her, but it was killing her. Plus Melanie wasn't a great liar, so she would crack any minute.

"Great," Melanie simply answered as she was taking the frozen foods to the freezer.

"So, what were their names?" Sam turned around in her seat to look at her sister.

Melanie paused, holding the food in mid-air. "Uh..."

"Uh?" Sam asked, grinning. "That's not a name, Mel."

"Of course not," Melanie said over her shoulders as she continued putting the food away. "They're names were...F-Fabian and...Madeline?"

"Oh, really?" Sam got up from her chair to stand near her twin. "How come I've never heard of them before?"

"Because they're exchange students!" Melanie quickly answered.

"Then how are they old friends?"

"They used to live here when we went to elementary school."

"Oh, please, I went to the same elementary school as you. It's middle and high school that changed."

Melanie cursed underneath her breath as she walked back to the counter to put away the bags. This wasn't going to end good for her. She had a feeling Sam knew everything and was just messing with her.

"Alright, spill," Melanie placed her hands on her hips. "You know something."

"Of course I know something!" Sam screamed, throwing her hands up in the air before grabbing her sister by her shoulders. "You betrayed me!"

"**Betrayed you**?" Melanie repeated with hurt in her voice. "What are you talking about, Sam?"

"I saw you in the park with Freddie and Madisen!"

Melanie gasped, staring at her twin with wide eyes. She pushed Sam off her and slowly walked backwards.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sam demanded to know. "You have some explaining to do."

"I don't have to explain anything!" Melanie yelled.

"I spilled my **heart** out to you! Then you go ahead and **flirt** with the guy I think I have a crush on and become friends with his girlfriend!" Sam screamed, throwing her hands around in the air in frustration.

"That's not what happened!" Melanie shook her head, but Sam turned her head to the side. "I did not go to the park to try and steal Freddie."

Sam glared at her sister, crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her weight on one leg. "Then **what** were you doing with them?"

"I can't tell you," Melanie mumbled, nervously playing with her fingers.

"Because what I said was the truth?"

"What?" Melanie shrieked. "No! Samantha, I told you what you think isn't true!"

"Then why can't you tell me why you really went to go see them?"

"Look," Melanie ran up to her sister and grabbed her hands. "Freddie called you yesterday, but you were in the shower, so I picked up and we were just catching up, okay? That's all! And I just met Madisen, **that's it**."

Sam didn't comment. She just looked right in her sister's eyes - they were filled with proof that she was telling the truth, but Sam couldn't shake the feeling inside of her that there was another part of this story. But what if she was just being paranoid?

The tough girl sighted. She nodded her head, whispering, "Okay," to her sister who took a breath of relief. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry for not telling you," Melanie said, giving her sister a hug. Underneath her bangs, she rolled her eyes to the back of her head as she took another breath of relief. She couldn't believe how close that one was.

"I'm going to go take a nap," Sam announced, walking away from her sister with her hands in her jacket pockets.

Melanie knew she was back to being down in the dumps - almost depressed, but there was nothing she could really do. She made a promise to Freddie and didn't want to ruin what he was going to do already. But she didn't want to do this to her sister!

Melanie was just going to have to call Freddie tonight. He needed to tell her what was going on before she agrees to do anything else. Even if it is for him.

* * *

><p>"Fredward Benson are you out of your mind?" Melanie screamed into her cellphone as she jumped up from lying down on her bed.<p>

"Will you keep it down?" Freddie's voice came from the other line. "It's almost midnight if you've forgotten! My mom, your mom, and Sam are sleeping!"

"Where did you get this idea from?" Melanie asked.

"A book."

"Stop reading then!"

"Madisen told me to stop watching television since that's where I learn about new books that come out."

"Well, good; do that too!" Melanie yelled. "You're crazy to think this plan of yours is really going to work!"

"Well, is it my fault?" Freddie asked, getting up from his bed to walk towards his window and look out at the dark Seattle night. "I'm desperate."

"I understand that, Freddie, but you shouldn't do it this way," Melanie said. "Sam will end up **hurting** you or Madisen. You can't let that happen."

"Then what should I do?" Freddie asked, throwing his free hand into his hair. "And don't tell me to go up to her and tell her the truth, because it's too late for that."

Melanie sighed, getting up from her bed to walk around her room. "Singing to her is still an option."

"I don't sing."

"There's a first to everything."

"Melanie, be serious."

"What else am I being?"

"Mean."

"**I'm** being mean? You're the one who's making my sister jealous like some movie plot!" Melanie sighed, covering her eyes with her free hand. "Freddie, I just don't want what happened today to repeat. Maybe the next time I'll actually break. You need to tell her your feelings **soon**."

"Sam's...complicated," Freddie opened his window to let the fresh air in. He didn't care what his mother said about the germs, bugs and what-not. He needed the air to calm his nerves.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Freddie actually chuckled. Melanie had a point. "Freddie, I only have two weeks in Seattle before I have go to back to California. I don't want to leave before you two get together."

Freddie leaned against his desk, sighing as he looked at the ground. "If nothing happens by the time you leave, I'll admit everything to Sam."

Melanie's eyes sparkled as she smiled in the dark. "Really?"

Freddie thought about what he just said before nodding his head. "Yeah, I promise. Two weeks will probably give me enough time."

"To do what?" Melanie asked.

"I have no idea yet," Freddie honestly answered. "But! I'm sure there's going to be something that'll happen."

"And if nothing does?"

"I said I'll take two weeks, right?"

"Fredward Benson, I hope you know what you're doing."

"I hope so too..." Freddie mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I'm going to bed soon?"

Melanie rolled her eyes, smacking a hand to her forehead. "I wish I was the stronger sister sometimes."

"Well, seriously, I'm going to bed," Freddie got up from his desk and walked over to his bed. "Tomorrow's Monday and I get to see Sam first period."

"What are you going to tell Madisen?" Melanie asked as she got into bed also.

"I'll figure it out tomorrow," Freddie sighed, turning off his lamp. "'Night, Melanie. Good luck with Sam. And thanks for the report."

"Anytime." Freddie knew Melanie was smiling on the other line - if only talking to Sam was this easy. "Good luck tomorrow with Sam and say hi to Madisen for me."

"Will do."

Freddie hung up the call, but didn't put his phone aside yet. He stared at the picture of Melanie from their first date smiling at him as his phone blinked how long their conversation was. He wished he thought Melanie was Sam again for talking to her was way beyond easier. He was even able to ask her to a date!

But Freddie thought about it. Maybe that's why he's so into Sam - because she was hard to get. And it's not like she does all this on purpose; it's actually who she is. She was **way** different from the other girls he's ever met. Heck, Freddie's never **met **a girl who's just like Sam. Looks like that made her one of a kind.

Which made him smile every time he thought about her. Knowing one day she was going to be his made things brighter. But he still had one dark cloud to shoo away - and that was **how** to get her to be his.

Maybe Melanie and Madisen were right - playing the jealous game was a **horrible** idea. Like he said before; Sam isn't like other girls. She will end up hurting someone with her anger, so maybe Freddie should just go back to planning out what he was going to do exactly.

Tonight wasn't the night though. He had to sleep in order to get up tomorrow and survive Miss. Briggs's class.


	12. Monday week 2

(AN:) **Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, or Madisen Hill.**

* * *

><p>Freddie jumped out of bed as soon as his alarm clock started ringing. He rushed through his house - running to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower then back to his bedroom to find clothes. When picking his lucky outfit - his blue shirt with light blue jeans, he ran to the kitchen, grabbing his breakfast and shoving it in his mouth as he looked around for his backpack and shoes.<p>

"Freddie take it easy!" Marissa yelled from the kitchen. "You're going to choke on your bagel!"

"Sorry, Mom," Freddie said in between his teeth that was holding his breakfast. "I'm in a rush."

"I can see that," his mother commented, walking over to take his food out of his mouth. "Why don't you first eat and then put on your shoes?"

Freddie finished tying his shoes when she was done, so he grabbed his breakfast and ran to his room. "Because I've got to get to school!"

"You're not even late!" Marissa said, looking at her wristwatch. "You still have thirty minutes."

"Then looks like I'm going to have to run to school today," Freddie said before kissing his mother on the cheek. "You can punish me later - I gotta go!"

"Freddie!" His mother called after him as he ran out the door. She shook her head, wondering what could have gotten into that boy today. He would have some explaining to do when he got home.

* * *

><p>When Freddie got to school Madisen was already at their locket, but not Sam. He smiled before going up to his friend and hugging her from behind.<p>

"Morning," Madisen smiled.

"Morning," Freddie repeated, kissing her cheek. "How you've been?"

"I'm feeling better," Madisen answered. "What about you?"

"Besides the fact that I probably made the second biggest mistake in my life last night," Freddie started and Madisen gasped.

"Did you tell her?" Madisen jumped up and down and Freddie grabbed her waist to stop her.

"No, not yet!" Freddie laughed and Madisen hit his chest. "I promised Melanie that I'd only take two weeks before I'll admit everything to her."

"Two weeks?" Madisen questioned. "Why two weeks?"

"Because she's only going to stay here for that long and she said that she didn't want to leave without seeing us together."

Sam stopped before walking around the corner. She didn't mean to be eavesdropping, but she couldn't help it. Especially because of what Freddie just said.

"How long do you think it's going to take?" Madisen asked.

Freddie sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm hoping not that long."

Was Freddie now going to go out with another girl?

"Well, it better be fast," Madisen said as her arms snaked around Freddie's neck, "Because if she won't have you then I guess I'm going to have to."

"Madisen," Freddie laughed, kissing her forehead. "Well, we better get to class then. I gotta go find Sam."

"Good luck with that," Madisen said before walking in her own direction.

Freddie watched Madisen go, waving goodbye before she walked into her classroom and then turned around, almost bumping into Sam.

"Sam, hey!" Freddie greeted. "Just the person I wanted to talk to!"

Sam didn't say anything - she just glared at him before walking away.

"Sam, could you please just talk to me?" Freddie asked, pulling Sam back to him.

"Do that one more time and you can say goodbye to your arm," Sam threatened before walking into Miss. Briggs's classroom.

Freddie groaned before following after the remaining students. He couldn't believe what was happening. Why was Sam suddenly being so difficult? Well, when **wasn't** she difficult, but not this difficult! It was like Freddie threw away all the ham and ribs in the world.

On the side note; why was she angry already?

And he promised Melanie that he'd only take two weeks. HA! He just **knew** he was going to have to end up spilling everything to Sam instead of giving her small hints.

"Freddie!" Miss. Briggs yelled, having Freddie jump in the air. "Take a seat before I kick you out of my class!"

Freddie didn't need to be told that twice. He nodded his head and took his seat behind Sam like always. It was either sitting there or next to her...sitting next to her could wait for Mr. Howard's class.

"Alright class," Miss. Briggs started when the bell finally rang. "Today we're going to start off with a project."

The classroom started booing and Miss. Briggs stopped her foot on the ground.

"You don't even know what the darn project is yet!"

"We don't need to know," Gibby called out. "It sucks already."

"No one asked for your opinion, Gibby," Miss. Briggs said, glaring at the weird child. "I'm actually feeling nice today, so this project is going to be something new."

"Whatever it is I call being Freddie's partner!" One girl said, turning around to look at him.

"No way I call Freddie," another girl argued from one side of the room.

"That's unfair you two already had Freddie in Mr. Henning's class. I never had him yet."

"Girls you can all shut up!" Sam screamed, "The nub's mine."

"Really, Samantha?" Miss. Briggs asked. "You actually **want** to work with Freddie?"

Sam looked up from her doodle. She replayed everything that happened in the ten minutes. Did she really just say she wanted to work with Freddie on a project when she wasn't supposed to be talking to him? Great job, Puckett! **GREAT JOB**!

"Yeah, that's right," Sam confirmed. It was too late to go back on her word anyways. Plus, she needed to save Freddie from all these airheads. They'd just use Freddie for a good grade and then try to be in an episode of iCarly.

Plus she could rub it in Madisen's face that Freddie was going to be with her again.

"If you say so," Miss Briggs smiled and the students were still worried on what was happening. "So," she clapped her hands together. "Back to the project. We all know how wonderful your generation is with all the new stuff we have now. The project is about what do you think your generation will be most remembered by."

"Like video games, communication, websites, and such?" One boy asked and Miss Briggs nodded her head.

"Exactly. It can be whatever you think it'll be remembered by. You can make a poster, sing, dance, play music, or make your own music video - whatever. This will be done in partners so everyone get together and start thinking about what you'd like to do while I go walk around and smell the fresh air."

Miss Briggs took her keys from her desk, took a deep breath in before walking out of the classroom.

"That woman has something in her panties. Whatever it is I hope it stays there for the rest of the school year," Sam commented, having everyone agreeing before they were off finding partners and starting their project.

"Thanks, Sam."

Sam turned around, her bangs covering her right eye as she looked at Freddie who's chocolate colored eyes were looking right into her blue ones.

"For what?" Sam asked.

"Saving me from the other girls," Freddie said, smiling and Sam rolled her eyes.

"You do know I'm only working with you so I can pass this class?" Sam turned around when saying this, trying to calm down her nerves. She **hated** when he smiles.

"Sure," Freddie just agreed before taking out a notebook. "You wanna sketch some ideas down?"

"No," Sam answered honestly, lifting her backpack off of the floor and placing it on Freddie's desk before resting her head on it. "I'm taking a nap."

"Sam, we just got to school," Freddie reminded, bringing his face close to hers.

"So?" She changed her head position, so she didn't have to look at him. "Doesn't mean I'm still not tired."

"We're not going to get this project done soon, are we?"

"Why?" Sam asked, still having her eyes open. "So then you can be with Madisen more?"

Freddie didn't say anything - he just placed his stuff back into his backpack. He didn't need to see the look on Sam's face to know she was telling the truth and was a little crushed.

_Don't worry, Sam, _Freddie said in his head. _I'll fix the mistakes I created._


	13. Tuesday week 2

(AN:) I forgot to tell you guys this last chapter, but I changed the time Melanie was going to stay in Seattle. Instead of one week, she's going to stay for two.

Also if you haven't noticed I changed the chapter names to the days of the week, so we can keep track of what happens when.

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, or Madisen Hill.**

* * *

><p>"You'll never guess what!" Freddie yelled into his cellphone when Melanie and Madisen finally picked up as he pulled on his jeans.<p>

"This better be good," Melanie whispered, "Sam's downstairs and if she hears me talking to you again I'm dead."

"Don't worry, it won't take long!" Madisen squealed, fixing her makeup as her phone was on speaker. "This is something that you've **got** to hear."

"Fine, get on with it, so I can go back to sleep."

"Sam and I are working on a project together!" Freddie announced, jumping in the air.

"No way!" Melanie couldn't help but yell, shaking her free hand around in excitement. "What when how and where?"

"Miss. Briggs is making us do this project about what our generation will be most remembered by and these girls were trying to get me to be their partners, but then Sam comes up and says 'Back off the nubs mine!' in her own way and Miss. Briggs actually let us work together!" Freddie was so excited that he actually said that all in one breath.

"That's so **awesome**!" Melanie whispered, glancing at her door in case it would open any minute. "So, what are you guys going to do?"

"I have no idea yet," Freddie answered he he fixed his hair in the mirror, "But I just wanted to share it with you!"

"Did you guys even start yet?" Madisen dug through the random stuff underneath her bed to find her English notebook.

"No," Freddie sighed. "We were supposed to start it yesterday, but she wanted to take a nap during class." Freddie grabbed his backpack and his keys to lock the house door as he walked out into the hallway. "But I **told** you, Mel, that a miracle would happen."

"That's great," Melanie said, "Now, I gotta go since Sam's asking me to help her make lunch. I hope you guys have fun!"

"That's not going to be a problem," Freddie smiled when walking out into the sunlight. "I **know** today's going to be a good day."

Freddie hung up the phone, not hearing the girls say their goodbyes as he smelled the morning air. He was in a great mood because finally something was going his way. Freddie then started walking down the street making his way to school.

* * *

><p>"Melanie, I'm going," Sam told her sister, grabbing the brown paper bag and then her backpack.<p>

"Have a love filled day," Melanie sang as she climbed back upstairs, giggling on the way.

Sam stopped before opening the front door, turning around. "What is that supposed to me?"

Sam could still hear her twin sister giggle as she walked back into her room. She would have gone upstairs demanding her to explain what she meant, but she couldn't be late. Besides, it could wait until after school when she had plenty of time.

One thing was for sure on her list - Sam was going to try to have fun today for she was actually able to work with Freddie on a project! Not only would she be able to pass, but she could hang out with him again without Madisen interrupting. Hopefully it won't be awkward between them since they haven't been getting along throughout the past weeks.

Maybe if she wasn't so hard on him things would be easy, but it wasn't Sam's fault...she couldn't control herself most of the times.

But why did Sam need to be so angry? Freddie acted the same like he always does. Maybe it was just because seeing he actually has a girlfriend that's super nice just made something in Sam's stomach burn.

So maybe that was it. Sam was jealous. Well, she didn't need to be anymore for the rest of the week Freddie was going to be hers. Madisen can go back home waiting for her dad to come or whatever she usually does.

Wow that sounded so mean...

* * *

><p>Freddie didn't need anyone to tell him what to do next. Working on this project was going to bring Sam and him closer and then he would be able to tell her his true feelings.<p>

Even if it wasn't going to take two weeks like he promised Melanie. He was going to do it now. Well, not now, **now**, but when he had the perfect chance. Freddie thought he'd never be the person to say this, but THANK YOU MISS. BRIGGS!

* * *

><p>Sam stretched her arms up before walking into school and straight to her locker. Luckily no one was there, so she was able to keep the huge smile on her face as she opened her locker to throw her junk for other classes in first. After cleaning out her bag she grabbed the water bottle that was hidden at the bottom.<p>

She just couldn't wait until 1st period stared! Even if Freddie and Madisen walked over here holding hands and being lovey dovey it wouldn't bother Sam for Freddie would be all hers when school actually started.

Sam spit her water out. What the heck was going on with her? Because of one project she's acting like Madisen can now disappear? Plus this wasn't the Sam Puckett everyone was afraid of! She was acting more like Melanie each day and things had to change.

The blue eyed girl threw her water bottle back into her locker and slammed it shut. She needed to beat someone up in order to go back to normal.

"Gibby!" Sam screamed when seeing him walk into school.

Gibby froze on his tracks not wanting to look over at Sam. "Yeah?"

"Wanna do me a favor?"

Gibby thought about it, but it didn't take him long to say, "No!" And ran.

"Come back here!" Sam called, running after him. She was not going to let him get away. Sam needed this before she turned into Melanie fully.

"There goes your girlfriend," Madisen joked when Freddie came into school and Madisen met him at the door.

"What happened?" Freddie asked, the two walking to their shared locker.

"Gibby walked into school and Sam didn't waste any time to get him," Madisen explained, resting her head against one of the lockers as she watched Freddie get his things.

"Well, at least she's somewhat back to normal," Freddie shrugged, feeling great at the same time. "Hopefully soon she'll be fully back together."

"You have only nine days," Madisen brought up with a smirk on her face.

Freddie raised an eyebrow. "Thanks for changing the subject?" Freddie then closed his locker and glared at her. "I'm going to do something before Melanie leaves. I can't let her win."

"How is this a competition?" Madisen questioned as the two started walking towards Madisen's class.

"Who said anything about a competition?"

"You said you couldn't let Melanie win, so it means this is some type of competition."

"Look, Madisen," Freddie stopped, closing his eyes so he could think, "You know I don't want to just go tell her everything."

"Yet you want to waste time pretending I'm your actual girlfriend and see her beat up a poor kid to feel better?" Madisen pointed behind Freddie to where Sam was still chasing Gibby around the school.

Freddie groaned. Maybe she was right. Well, both she and Melanie were right about the things he keeps doing.

Madisen patted Freddie's shoulder. "Some geek you are," she whispered before walking into class.

Freddie couldn't help, but chuckle as he asked, "What's that supposed to mean?" Instead of hearing the answer, he just shook his head before walking to Miss. Briggs's class.

Sam was already sitting, trying to fix her hair by looking into her phone as a mirror. Guess chasing Gibby wasn't an easy job like before.

"Hey, next iCarly show we're going to let Gibby sit in a bathtub filled with toothpaste," Sam announced when Freddie took his seat behind her.

"Excuse me?" Freddie couldn't imagine what had happened.

"Yeah, I promised the weirdo we'd let him do it if I got to flip him over," Sam turned around and shrugged as she put her phone back into her pocket.

"I have a feeling that's not all you did to him," Freddie shared and Sam sighed.

"Someone should have recorded it; let's keep it at that," Sam said, resting her head on Freddie's desk so she could see him upside down.

"Please, let's do," Freddie agreed and Sam smiled before lifting her head up again when Miss. Briggs finally entered the classroom.

"Alright class," Miss. Briggs began when the bell finally rang. "Principal Franklin shared some **horrible** news."

"If it's horrible for you then it's wonderful for us," Sam translated ad then gasped, "You're finally getting fired?" she asked already starting to clap her hands.

"Heck no!" Miss. Briggs answered and Sam slumped in her seat. "You all get to skip school tomorrow."

The students started celebrating in different parts of the classroom as they screamed out questions all at once.

"That's awesome news!" Gibby yelled.

"Why would it be horrible?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, we won't have to deal with you!" Sam added and high-five the kid next to her.

"Because I made a video for you," Miss. Briggs crossed her arms over her chest. "I already finished the project. Generation Randy Jackson," Miss. Briggs moved one hand in a rainbow motion as she imagined the future.

"We'd all die!" Sam yelled, interrupting her thoughts.

"Well, if my idea isn't great then what's yours and Freddie's?"

"Uh," Freddie started to freak out. "Ours what?"

"He means that our idea is so great that we don't want to ruin it," Sam corrected, turning around to Freddie to give him a smirk and Freddie knew this was going to work.

"Fine, step outside and tell me," Miss. Briggs walked over to the door.

Or not.

"Alright, fine, we don't have an idea yet," Freddie blurted out.

"Dude!" Sam spun around, throwing her hands out in a shrug.

"Is that so?" Miss. Briggs asked, smiling as she walked over to the two. "Well, if you don't have an idea, then looks like you won't be able to skip school tomorrow to work on something that will be counted for 91% of your grade and due Friday!" She slammed her hands down on Sam's desk and everyone flinched, but Sam.

The students jumped out of their seats to find their partners and raced to sketch an idea down before they were next on Miss. Briggs's list. Sam and Freddie however were the only two who stayed in their seats still looking at the red head.

"Why 91%?" Sam just **had** to ask.

"Because this is my class and my rules," Miss. Briggs glared at her and Sam was about to spit right in her eye, but Freddie grabbed her shoulder.

"Give us until the end of class," Freddie said before Sam did anything.

"I'll give you five minutes," Miss. Briggs corrected. "And that goes the same to everyone in this class! If I can make a video in a day, then you all can come up with an idea in less than five minutes! Not only that, but you will share it with me and I will write it down!" She lowered herself towards Sam. "Understand?"

"I understand you need a breath mint," Sam shared, shaking her hand in front of her face to blow away the smell.

"**Just get your idea**!" Miss. Briggs yelled before walking away, sneaking a hand up to her mouth to try and smell her breath.

"We have three minutes to think of something," Freddie announced as he tapped Sam's shoulder to have her turn around.

"I already have an idea." Sam got up to sit backwards in her seat. She stretched her arms up in the air and slide them across. "Generation Food!"

"Food?" Freddie repeated.

"Yeah, Dude, why not? I mean everyone loves food."

"Uhm, how about no." Freddie shook his head. "Generation Electronics?"

"Boring," Sam yawned, resting her arm on Freddie's desk and laying her head on the palm of her hand. "Generation Ham!"

"Will you stop thinking about food?" Freddie asked, tapping a finger on her forehead.

"That's my specialty I can't help it!"

"You can save your love and obsession for food later!"

"**Specialty**."

"Whatever!"

"Okay, class, time to come up and tell me your ideas!" Miss. Briggs kicked her feet up onto her desk and grabbed her pen and notebook as the students raced up.

"Uh, Generation Comedy!" Freddie suggested as he and Sam started jumping around when they got up from their seats. "We can even do an iCarly segment."

"Taken," Miss. Briggs yelled over, scribbling it down as the two kids high-fived and sat back down.

"Can we go with food then?" Sam asked and Miss. Briggs laughed.

"Gibby and Shawn," Miss. Briggs said, pointing her pen to the two who nodded their heads and smirking.

Sam groaned and Freddie threw his hands on his head. Miss. Briggs laughed as she kept getting ideas from the other students that weren't Freddie and Sam.

"Sam and Freddie!" Miss. Briggs sang, "I only have four more partners to get through before you have to tell me yours!"

Sam and Freddie sat back down, grabbing Freddie's notebook and two pencils as they tried writing down ideas that came to their heads. By the time the whole paper was filled with random words and scribbles, Miss. Briggs walked over with her hands tied behind her back and laughing.

"So, what did my **favorite** students come up with?" Miss. Briggs said as she looked from Sam to Freddie.

Truthfully Sam and Freddie didn't agree on anything, but Sam had screamed out something before Freddie or Miss. Briggs said anything.

_"Have a love filled day."_

_"Yeah, Dude, why not? I mean everyone loves food."_

_"You can save your love and obsession for food later!"_

"Generation Love!" Sam yelled.

"Generation Love?" Freddie and Miss. Briggs both repeated together.

"That's right," Sam placed her pencil down and got up from her seat, looking at Miss. Briggs. "It's called Generation Love and not more will be said about it."

Miss. Briggs looked at her list and none of the eleven groups she had written down didn't say anything about love. She stomped her foot on the ground before taking out her pen and clicking it.

"Fine," Miss. Briggs huffed, writing down Sam and Freddie's name and then their idea. "You win."

Sam and Freddie threw their fists in the air before Freddie's smile dropped to a frown.

"Generation Love?" Freddie asked when Miss. Briggs walked away in defeat. "What the heck were you thinking?"

Sam's hand slowly dropped back down to her side. "I have no idea. But at least we get to skip tomorrow, right?"

What **was** she thinking when telling Miss. Briggs that was their project idea?

"I guess we'll think of something," Freddie mumbled as he sat back down and opened a new sheet of paper to write down their idea and underline it a few times.

"Tomorrow!" Sam added when the class dismissal bell rang. She grabbed her backpack and walked out of the classroom yelling, "See ya tomorrow Fredloser!"

Freddie couldn't help but laugh as he packed his things and walked out to meet Madisen standing there already.

"What's up with her?" Madisen asked, referring to Sam.

"She's just excited for our project," Freddie simply explained.

"What's it about?"

"You'll see."


	14. Wednesday week 2

(AN:) **Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, Generation Love by Jennette McCurdy, or Madisen Hill.**

* * *

><p><em>Hey, meet me at my place around 10? We should get started on the project.<em>

Sam kept staring at the text Freddie had sent her half an hour ago. She started having second thoughts about working with Freddie on this project. What of Madisen was going to be there watching them? What if Freddie will ignore Sam to be with Madisen? What if Freddie just makes their project all crappy and have them fail? What if-?"

"Oh, stop with the 'what ifs'!" Melanie screamed, covering her ears with her hands when walking into Sam's room.

"Are you a mind reader?" Sam raised an eyebrow to her sister who took a seat on her bed.

"No, you were talking out loud!" Melanie corrected, throwing her hands back down to her lap.

"Oops, sorry," Sam covered her mouth. "I just can't help it."

"Why would Freddie invite Madisen over?" Melanie asked, sitting crossed legged on her bed. "It's a project between you and Freddie. Besides, Miss. Briggs's class is the only one that's skipping today."

"But what if Madisen called in sick because she wants to be with her boyfriend!" Sam slammed her hands down onto her pillow that was resting on her lap. "I can't stop thinking about it!"

Melanie grabbed her sister's hands to stop them from moving. "Well, you're going to have to! You need to leave in ten minutes unless you want to leave Freddie hanging."

Sam gasped. "Here's a great idea! Why don't you go as me?"

"Oh, no," Melanie shook her head and Sam jumped up and down on her bed. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"Please, Mel!" Sam begged. "Please! Just see if Madisen's there and if she's not we'll switch!"

"Why don't you just text Freddie and ask?" Melanie pointed to Sam's cellphone on the table right next to her bed.

"Don't you think that would be weird?" Sam asked.

"Not as weird as you thinking Madisen would be at Freddie's apartment now!" Melanie sighed, getting up from her bed and reaching for Sam's phone. "If you won't ask him then I will."

"No thanks!" Sam screamed, grabbing her cellphone and jumping off her bed to get away from her. "Seriously just go as me! It won't take long!"

Melanie huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "I'd give away that I'm Melanie in a heartbeat. News flash, Sis, **I'm nicer**."

Sam groaned - she didn't want to go anymore. Why did she tell Miss. Briggs she wanted to work with Freddie and with something that has to do with love!

"It's your fault," Sam pointed to her. "You're the one who got me in this mess."

"Me?" Melanie placed a hand on her collarbone. "What did I do?"

"You told me yesterday to have a love filled day! And then that's how I came up with Generation Love," Sam explained.

"Generation Love?" Melanie repeated. "Aww sounds cute! Tell me more."

"I don't have any more to say about it! All I know is that it's going to end bad."

"You don't know that for sure. Maybe it'll end good." Melanie started jumping up and down. "Maybe you guys will get close again."

"Don't set your goals up too high," Sam said, finding clothes to wear since she gave up on trying to make Melanie go as her. "We'll be lucky enough to get something done today."

"Whatever it is you should **not** bring up Madisen **at all**," Melanie shared. "Think about it - don't you notice you're more depressed when you bring her up? If today's going to just be you and Freddie then shut up about the brunette."

"You know," Sam began to say as she fixed her hair in the mirror hanging on her closet door. "You've never been so right before."

"I'm always right I don't know what you're talking about," Melanie smiled as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You just never listen to me."

"Anyways, I'm off to Freddie's house. Let's see if we can get along."

Sam walked around Melanie and ran downstairs to race out of the house. Melanie opened Sam's window to scream after her, "Remember, don't talk about Madisen!"

"That's for saying that to the entire neighborhood!" Sam yelled.

"Kids are at school and adults are at work," Melanie said, throwing her hands in a shrug. "Who's going to hear me? The animals?"

"They're smart too you know!" Sam lastly said before walking over to Freddie's apartment. Melanie shook her head before closing Sam's window and finding something to keep her entertained until Sam comes back home.

* * *

><p>Sam finally walked up to Freddie's level and went to go open it, but the door was locked. She mentally smacked herself remembering that this wasn't Carly's apartment and knocked like a normal person.<p>

Freddie opened the door after a few seconds, smiling as he was holding his cellphone.

"I just got off the phone with my mom," Freddie shared, waving his phone. "She won't be back until midnight, so the entire day belongs to us."

Sam smirked. "She trusts her little Fredward all alone?" She sang as she pinched his cheek and shook his head. "For so long? Aw, Freddie, you're growing up so fast!"

Freddie pulled her hand off his cheek which was now red and rubbed it as he walked back inside with Sam following him. She stopped when seeing his coffee table filled with food! From ham, to pie, to ribs, to ice cream - Freddie had it all!

"What's that?" Sam stupidly asked, shaking a finger to the table.

"All that is for you," Freddie answered, jumping over to sit on his couch. "I thought maybe some free food will help you think about what to do on our project."

"Heck yeah it will!" Sam agreed, jumping over to sit next to him and grabbing a bowl of ice cream as she sprinkled random food into it. "This is like heaven! All I can eat!"

"So, shall we start?" Freddie asked, bringing his laptop from the ground onto his lap as he took a handful of chips. "So you wanted us to be called Generation Love. Why is that?"

"Because everyone wouldn't stop using the word love yesterday," Sam said in a mouthful and Freddie laughed. "First Melanie then Gibby, that Italian kid, teachers, random kids and then you. Seriously it should have been the world of the day."

"Thanks for sharing," Freddie said, giving Sam a napkin. "For starters I think we should do a music video since you love singing."

Sam was about to choke on her ice cream masterpiece. "Who told you that chizz?"

"Melanie," Freddie smirked and Sam placed her bowl back onto the table.

"I don't sing," Sam said, wiping her face. "Especially not in front of people."

"But it's not **going** to be in front of people!" Freddie said, "It's going to be a music video that we can do in the iCarly studio with the green screens."

Sam thought about it. She needed to get things off her chest and singing always made her feel better afterwards. Maybe Freddie was going somewhere with this.

"I'll only do it if I get to take some of this wonderful food home," Sam said as she reached for her bowl and started eating again.

Freddie chuckled. "This is all for you, so why not. I mean I didn't spend two hours doing nothing."

"You wasted two hours cooking all of this? And it took **two** hours? And **you** made it?"

"Did you really think my mom would make all this?" Freddie questioned and Sam shook her head. "I'm lucky enough to eat ice cream once in a while."

"That is true," Sam commented, laughing in between.

"So, back to our song?" Freddie asked as he reached over for his laptop again.

"I have another idea," Sam said, placing her bowl down. "I have a whole recording studio in my attic. Why don't we just use that?"

"I'll bring my laptop along in case," Freddie closed it and set it aside, running to the kitchen to grab a bag. "Here, Princess Puckett, for whatever food you want."

"**YESSS**!" Sam screamed, grabbing what she could and throwing it in.

* * *

><p>"Have you created so many songs that you have your own recording studio?" Freddie asked when the two stepped in the Puckett house. "Why does it smell fruity? And the rooms are clean!"<p>

"Chill, Benson," Sam and Freddie climbed the stairs. "When Melanie stays she always cleans since she has nothing better to do when waiting for me to get home."

"That makes perfect sense," Freddie commented, helping Sam pull down the attic latter. The blond climbed up first before Freddie did and they met someone already there.

"Hey you two," Melanie sang from one corner of the room, having a photo album in her hands.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked. "Don't tell me you're cleaning up here too?"

"What's to clean?" Melanie stood up. "It already is. It's a miracle that this is the only room you don't mess up."

On Sam and Freddie's right side was the recording studio like Sam had said. The whole place was covered in a light red carpet. On their left side was boxes and bags filled with things that hadn't been touched in years until Melanie decided to sort through them today, sitting on the brown couch against the wall with the single window in the entire place.

"If I mess up this room my equipment will be destroyed and I can't replace it!" Sam yelled as she started up her machine. "You can't **fix** a recording studio that easily! Mom would kill me first. Do you know how long it took me to finally get her to have this done?"

"That is true," Melanie agreed. "Speaking of Mom; look at this picture I found of her."

Freddie and Sam both took the book in their hands and were shocked at what they saw. Pam was wearing old fashion jeans with bell bottoms, a tie-die shirt, her hair as long as Sam's, but straightened, and different color flowers were in her hair. She was standing with a bunch of what seems like friends as they were in different poses.

"That is **not** your mom!" Freddie yelled, getting a closer look at Pam and her face was the same as it is now.

"Is to!" Melanie laughed. "It doesn't say that date, so who knows how long that's from."

"Is she really that old?" Sam questioned. "I mean, she was when people thought fighting was wrong."

"It still is," Freddie corrected and Sam was about to smack him, but Melanie distracted her.

"And then look at the next page!" Melanie said and Sam turned it. It was a black and white picture, a little worn out, but it was an old man sitting on a rocker trying his best to smile. "Apparently that's Grandpa Puckett."

"The one who was the child of the Great Depression?" Sam asked and Melanie nodded her head.

"I remember you sharing those stories with me," Freddie said. "Isn't he in a veterans' home?"

"Sam, Mom and I still go visit him," Melanie shared and Freddie smiled. Melanie pointed to the other pictures that were when Grandpa Puckett was a young boy. "Mom had kept the pictures after all these years."

Sam turned the page back to her mother in her teenage years. Something had struck in her mind when seeing Pam dressed up like that and being happier then she ever was.

"_I found a picture of my mother in her bell-bottom jeans. Flowers in her hair. Two fingers up for peace," _Sam softly started to sing and Freddie ran to get his laptop to type it.

_"In that Polaroid she smiled, a grown up baby boomer. Maybe Mamma walked down the wild side walking on the moon," _Melanie added, singing after her sister when resting a hand on her shoulder.

"_What will they say about us?" _Freddie decided to try and Melanie clapped her hands in excitement.

"_I've heard stories about my grandpa - child of the Great Depression. How growing up broke creates a deep and dark impression." _Sam ran over to sit on the rug with Freddie as he was typing away the lyrics. _"He sits in a rocker down at the veterans' home_. _Even when I go to visit he's still rocking all alone."_

"_What will they say about us?" _Melanie asked, walking over to sit with the two.

Freddie and Sam looked at each other, knowing they were both singing the same thing. "_They call us generation lost, or generation greed, or the connected generation to a plasma screen. Or a generation why," _Sam shook her finger in the air and Freddie smiled, "_Enough is not enough. Or maybe they'll call us," _the two closed their eyes, holding out the last two words. "_Generation love!" _Freddie and Sam slowly opened their eyes, "_Generation love."_

_"We are the children of divorce," _Freddie started a new line, thinking of his own life. He remembered telling Sam one day he was going to try and find his father and this song reminded Freddie **so** much of him. _"Victims of dysfunction." _He smirked at Sam and she laughed, knowing it was about her. "_We spell check, of course, and GPS the proper junction."_

"_We've gotten pretty good at shifting all the blame," _Sam sang, leaning towards her sister and she pushed her away as she giggled. _"But I think I hear an old song calling my new name. Generation love."_

_"Not generation lost," _Freddie began.

"_Or generation greed," _Sam sang after. The two then looked at Melanie, wanting her to join along and she did.

"_Or the connected generation to a plasma screen?" _Melanie sang in a question. Freddie and Sam nodded their heads, telling Melanie those were the right words.

_"Or a generation why - e__nough is not enough. Or maybe they'll call us generation love," _Sam, Freddie and Melanie joined in together.

"_Oh, generation love!" _Sam yelled out.

Melanie and Freddie kept singing, "_Oh, oh, oh, oh," _when Sam smacked her hands to the ground singing, "_And when they open up our time capsule a hundred years from now maybe they'll look inside and see we figured out how to live with less and give ourselves away."_

_"Just maybe they'll call us," _Melanie thought out loud.

_"Just maybe they'll call us," _Freddie repeated a little louder.

_"Generation love!" _Sam screamed out.

_"We are a brand new generation on the rise," _Freddie and Sam sang together.

_"Generation love!" _Melanie added.

"_We are a brand new generation on the rise."_

_"Generation love."_

_"Oh, generation love," _Sam and Freddie finished off.

"That was amazing," Freddie commented and Sam knew she was blushing for her face was burning up.

"You just saw something that happens once in a life time," Sam said, pushing him as she got up from the ground.

"That's not true because we didn't record our already perfect song." Freddie got up too and met Sam over at her studio. "So, you're going to have to sing again."

"Not just Sam, but you too, Freddie," Melanie added, standing behind the two. "You were great with Sam!"

"But then who's going to mess around with the pretty buttons?" Freddie asked.

"I will," Melanie declared, pushing Freddie and Sam into the small room with the microphone and headphones. "It's not like I haven't used this before."

"Fine," Freddie grunted, taking one of the headphones. "I guess I'll play with the awesome machine later."

"Hey," Sam yelled, "No one's going to be 'playing' with my machine!"

"I didn't mean it literally," Freddie mumbled and Sam licked her hand and wiped it on Freddie's face.

"Okay you two," Melanie yelled from the other side, pressing a button so the two could hear her from inside. "It's time to be nice to one another, so we can get the song done."

"Hit it," Sam adjusted the microphone before Melanie hit the record button.

* * *

><p>"It sounds great, Freddie," Melanie commented when she, Sam and Freddie were listening to the final after he and Sam sang and Freddie added the music.<p>

"Yeah, Fredward, it actually does," Sam agreed, tapping her foot along the beat. "How'd you come up with it?"

"It's easy after listening to the lyrics about a million times," Freddie said. "The music just somehow formed in my head and I created it on my laptop."

Sam rubbed a hand on Freddie's hair. "Well, thank the King of Nerds for your smartness. Oh, wait, that's you!"

"Very funny," Freddie said.

"So, tomorrow you guys are just going to do the music video?" Melanie asked, grabbing a pillow from the couch, resting her elbows on it and placing her head on her hands. "What's it going to be?"

"We haven't figured that out yet," Sam answered, looking at the digital clock hanging in the studio room. "But it's already eleven P.M. and you better get home to clean before your mom finds out the mess I made."

Freddie sighted, saving their project, shutting down his computer and standing up. "You're right. I don't even think I could blame it on someone else. She'd just yell at me for not locking the house then."

"So, go on and get outta here," Sam joked, pushing him towards the stairs. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?"

"And you promise we'll work on the music video right after school?" Freddie asked before climbing all the way down.

"I promise," Sam yelled after. "**NOT**!"

"Sam!" Freddie groaned, walking out of her house, so he could make it to his on time. He could argue with Sam at school tomorrow.

Sam lay on the floor, looking up at the ceiling with a smile on her face. "This was just great."

"What did I tell you before you went to Freddie's apartment?" Melanie asked.

"That Madisen wasn't going to be there," Sam was so tried that she didn't bother to argue with her sister tonight.

"And was I right?"

"Yep."

"Good." Melanie got up, stretching and yawned. "I'm heading off the bed and you should too before you oversleep tomorrow which I know you'll do."

"Why do I care?" Sam reached her hand up for Melanie to take and she pulled her sister onto her two feet. "I'm going to hang out with Freddie tomorrow too."

"You guys can make a music video in half a day?" Melanie asked as the twins made their way to the second floor of their house. "It took you two the whole entire day to write lyrics!"

"I'm hoping it won't take all day," Sam said, the two girls walking to their rooms that were right across from one another. "I want to show Miss. Briggs that I'm good at something that doesn't involve ruining her life."

"Well, we're going to have to wait until tomorrow to find out," Melanie shrugged. "'Night."

"'Night." Sam was about to close her door, but reopened it again. "Make me your special pancakes in the morning?"

"**If** you wake up," Melanie said.

"Fair enough."

* * *

><p>As Freddie was cleaning up the living room and kitchen, hiding the leftover food in the refrigerator he bought and hid in his closet, the tech producer couldn't help, but think about today. From meeting up with Sam, eating with her, signing with her - everything felt greater than it did before. Especially because they did something they never thought they would do together. I mean, Sam <strong>singing<strong>? No one would have guessed that! And beautifully too.

If only there were more projects like the one Miss. Briggs assigned in the other classes Freddie and Sam had together, so they could keep working on them together. The brown haired man already knew their music video was going to rock.

He just needed tomorrow to come and school to end fast, so he could hang out with Sam. His heart was just pounding faster and faster from the thought of it.


	15. 1st half of Thursday week 2

(AN:) **Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, Generation Love by Jennette McCurdy, or Madisen Hill.**

* * *

><p>Finally it was lunch time at Ridgeway. Now, saying this was Sam's favorite period of the day <span>was an understatement.<span>

Sam searched through her locker, trying to find her lunch bag that she filled with all the food Freddie made for her yesterday, but it was no where in sight and she was about to go crazy. She didn't even have any money, Gibby and Carly weren't here today, so she couldn't steal their food and Melanie kept her cellphone at home, so she couldn't call her for help. And Freddie now goes to eat lunch with Madisen, so there wasn't a chance she was going to go see him.

If she didn't find her food she **will** go crazy.

"Missing something?"

Sam pulled herself out of her locker and looked at Freddie standing there smirking.

"What do you want Fredwich?" Sam asked.

"Hm," Freddie thought, "My name combined with sandwich - you must be hungry."

"Don't say that word!" Sam yelled, throwing her hands to cover her ears and shutting her eyes. "I forgot my lunch at home and now I'm going to starve!"

Freddie cleared his throat and Sam opened one eye seeing him holding a brown paper bag that read _Sam _written with a purple sharpie.

"Wanna join me for lunch this afternoon?" Freddie asked, waving the bag in the air. "This could be all yours."

Sam didn't need to hear that twice. She grabbed the bag and then Freddie's arm, pulling him outside to the courtyard. Freddie laughed on their way outside as Madisen looked over the corner from the front entrance of the school, watching the two walk by.

She couldn't help, but smile. Other girls would have been jealous or mad that their "boyfriend" left them for their best friend, but not Madisen. She clearly saw how happy Sam made Freddie and that type of happiness was something Madisen wouldn't be able to do perfectly.

How long would this last? Madisen hated to admit, but she was slowly falling for Freddie as time went by and that wasn't good. Madisen's only job was to make sure Sam and Freddie became a couple and then she could go home.

She needed to talk to Melanie. Madisen believed that she was the only girl she could trust right now. Not only because Melanie knew Sam and Freddie well, but because Madisen didn't know and trust anyone else.

* * *

><p>"Are we even allowed here?" Freddie asked Sam as he was still being dragged by his arm.<p>

"It's one of Principal Franklin's ideas," Sam explained, pulling Freddie down with her as they sat with their back against the shed house wall. "He thinks if I'm away from everyone for a while it'll calm me down."

"And does it?" Freddie crossed his legs and took the items out of the bag to lay on the ground.

"Kinda," Sam admitted, opening the containers and taking a sniff of the **wonderful, wonderful** good. "I have the urge to beat up Gibby less."

"Why always let your anger out on Gibby?" Freddie grabbed the hamburger he made for himself before Sam went ahead and made another "masterpiece."

"He loves it, trust me," Sam smirked, taking a big spoon to dig into her lunch with. She sadly stabbed her food when adding, "I barley find you nowadays, so might as well do the best I can."

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked with a full mouth - something that Sam finally rubbed off on him. "You see me everyday."

"Not alone," Sam mumbled and Freddie got the idea.

He put aside his lunch and scooted over closer to Sam, taking the container out of her hands so he could hold onto them.

"What are you doing?" Sam whispered. "I'm hungry and I will cannibalize you." (**AN: Sounds familiar?**)

"How long have we've been best friends?" Freddie questioned.

Every feature in Freddie's face was telling Sam that he was seriously asking this dumb question. Has the nub finally lost every single brain cell he has ever own?

"Freddie, I don't have time for this," Sam tried saying, but Freddie only held onto Sam's hands tighter making it hard for her to move them.

"I asked you a question," Freddie said and Sam sighed.

"I don't know five or six years?" Sam looked everywhere, but Freddie's eyes.

"So that gives you enough proof that no matter who I go out with - no matter who I'm **with**; you will always comes first."

Sam's eyes landed on Freddie's and his words hit her heart. The warmth in his eyes and his deep voice made a clear understanding that he was right and wasn't lying. She was always going to be his number one girl. But...why?

Before she could ask Freddie the next thing she knew they were leaning close into each other. Neither were thinking about what they were doing. Freddie placed a hand on her cheek and Sam grabbed his shoulder, but right before their lips actually met Principal Franklin walked in, scaring the two. They screamed and so did Principal Franklin.

"Samantha, Fredward, what are you two **doing** here?" Principal Franklin demanded to know when walking up to the two.

"This is where you let me come for lunch when I need to cool off," Sam explained. "You're the one who lets me come here."

"Okay, so how does that explain Fredward being here?"

"Because I didn't want to be alone and he has my lunch since I left mine at home!"

"Since you're Sam I'm going to let that one go," Principal Franklin said. "I needed to find you since teachers have reported you missing and it's a good thing Fredward has you in his arms."

Freddie put on a fake smile. "You know you can count on me."

"Of course I can," Principal Franklin nodded his head. "That will be all then. You two may go back to eating. Remember; lunch is almost over and it looks like you haven't even started on your food."

"We're healthy people, Principal Franklin," Freddie called after him. "You can count on us to finish eating."

"Good," Principal Franklin smiled before walking back into the cafeteria.

When the close was cleared, Sam and Freddie both looked at each other, thinking the same thing. **What just happened?**

Sam cleared her throat. "So, uh, want to finish the project at the studio?"

"I actually have a surprise for you," Freddie smirked at he grabbed half of the sandwich Sam made for herself. "We're not going to be using the green screens."

"Then **what** are we going to use?" Sam asked.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I didn't tell you."

Sam huffed. She didn't want to argue with Freddie or tried to get the answer out of him when they were finally close again. The two were quiet as they were eating until Sam remembered what happened before.

"Freddie...what just happened before Principal Franklin came in?" Sam asked, looking down at her sandwich.

"When I told you you're always my first girl?" Freddie asked with a full mouth.

"After that," Sam covered Freddie's mouth with her hand as a small laugh escaped her lips. "When we almost...kissed again."

"Well..." Freddie whispered, getting uncomfortable. Why did he let his emotions get the better of him? He should have stayed back. But, Sam was moving in close towards him too. Right? "Uh...see, the thing is that..."

Sam nodded her head, getting the idea. "I get it."

Freddie froze, raising his eyebrows. "You do?"

"Yeah. It was just a mistake," Sam chocked, packing the food she barley even ate. "You were thinking about something, thought I was someone else, and then you went all delusional and tried kissing me."

"Wait, Sam," Freddie stopped her from packing her stuff. "That's not it!"

"Sure it is," Sam said, standing up with Freddie's hands still on hers. "And don't worry about it. Things like that happen. I'll see you at your place after school, okay?"

Sam nodded her head, walking away. Freddie kept his hands with hers as long as he could before she was too far and he had to let go. When he heard the door shut close Freddie sniffed.

"I like you," Freddie whispered to himself. "That's why I tried kissing you."

But there was no one there to listen to him, but himself.


	16. 2nd half of Thursday week 2

(AN:) Since it's late, please excuse any mistakes you find. I'll reread this chapter tomorrow. I just wanted to upload it now, so when I come home I'll hopefully get tons of reviews to make me happy XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, Generation Love by Jennette McCurdy, iSaved your Life, or Madisen Hill.**

* * *

><p>Freddie walked into his apartment, throwing his keys and his backpack on the table near the door. He wasn't able to concentrate on his classes after lunch and Sam went back to avoiding him. Hopefully their plans for completing the project won't cancel. Freddie decided to call her before she did.<p>

Someone cleared their throat in the kitchen and Freddie screamed, throwing his phone in the air. It hit the ceiling and Freddie caught it before it landed on the ground and shattered. He then took a deep breath and turned around seeing Sam sitting on the island sipping the banana smoothie Freddie made three days ago.

"Okay, first; you're **so** easy to scare. Second, your fridge is heaven!" Sam yelled, raising the glass in the air.

"How did you get in my house?" Freddie demanded for her to answer first.

"Extra key," Sam simply answered, pulling her copy from her pocket hanging on a key ring. "I make it a while back."

"Stealing mines or my moms?" Freddie asked, actually impressed that she thought of that.

"Yours of course," Sam said, jumping off the island to stand closer to Freddie. "It's pretty easy. I pretend to fall asleep, then you snuggle with me, I get up and do what I want before sitting right back where I was."

"You blond headed demon," Freddie shook his head. "I should have known."

"Can't believe you didn't even guess," Sam laughed, placing her empty cup in the sink. "So, you ready to finish the rest of our project?"

"Yeah," Freddie answered, pulling out his phone again. "Just let me call Melanie and we'll go."

"What do you need to call Melanie for? Another date?" Sam joked.

"Will you drop that? It was only one time!" Freddie dialed Melanie's number and rested his phone against his ear. "She's going to help with your makeup, wardrobe, and hair."

"Whoa, what?" Sam yelled, jumping backwards as she grabbed onto her hair. "What do you mean?"

Freddie shook his head. "You'll see! I'm not going to make her cut it, don't worry."

"Don't worry?" Sam repeated. "Don't worry? Freddie, I **will not** wear makeup!"

"It's just for the video!" Freddie tried getting to change her mind. "You can take it all off as soon as we're done."

The two then started arguing back and forth trying to be louder then the other as they tried to get their point across. Sam didn't want to do anything like that, but Freddie insisted that it'll make the video filled with more passion, but Sam didn't understand how putting on makeup would do such a thing.

"**FREDDIE**!"

Freddie pulled his phone away from his ear, screaming in pain. He never heard Melanie on the other line and apparently she must have been there for a while since she almost blew up his eardrum.

"God, Melanie, why'd you do that?" Freddie asked, resting his phone against his other ear.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past two minutes. Now, will you please tell me why'd you call?"

"I need you to come over and bring your straightener, clothes and makeup kit for Sam. I'm going to go up and give Sam a tour. Bring the kids to the front of the building and tell them to stay there until I come down," Freddie ordered, walking back and forth in the living room. The only thing Sam could do was stand there wondering what was going on and what was going to happen.

"Yes, Sir!"

Freddie hung up, shoved his phone in his pocket, and grabbed Sam's hand to lead her to the surprise he was talking about before. Sam kept asking questions along the way, but Freddie just ignored them all and headed straight to the elevator down the hallway. With the press of the up button and after a few seconds the shaft came down and Freddie extended his arms out for Sam to step in and he followed. The nub then pressed the roof button and up they went.

"What are we going to the roof for?" Sam asked, pointing to the yellow glow with the word _roof_ on top of the button. "I thought we were going to shoot in the iCarly studio."

"I changed my mind," Freddie said, turning so he should show the grin on his face. "I got a better idea when talking with Madisen."

"She's not going to be up there, right?" Sam asked without thinking. When she noticed what she said it was too late to take it back, so she just decided to hear what Freddie's answer was going to be.

"Yeah," Freddie had to truthfully say, "But only because we needed someone to help record us. Melanie's not good with computers and Gibby didn't even **start** his project, so that leaves her."

"Since when is Madisen great with computers?"

"Since I taught her how to work everything. Now, come on."

The doors opened and Freddie took Sam's hand once again, leading her towards the left hand corner where Madisen was standing behind the computer cart.

"What do you think?" Madisen asked, stretching her arms out to her side as Sam turned in circles looking at the lights, fans, speakers and cameras all surrounding the corner of the roof.

"We're going to make our video **here**?" Sam asked, standing in the middle, so everything can face her.

"That's right," Freddie answered, sticking his thumbs into his front pockets and walking around. "And we got random people to be in it. They didn't care at all as long as they get a copy of the music video."

"Sweet!" Sam clapped her hands, jumping around. "You're amazing, Freddie!"

"That's a first," Freddie chuckled, not believing how excited Sam was. Madisen couldn't believe it either. Freddie made a girl **this** happy? Unbelievable.

"And thank you, Madisen, for helping," Sam said.

"Oh...you're welcome," Madisen replied.

The elevator loft rang and the three turn their heads to the door seeing Melanie walk out dragging a suitcase behind her.

"The princess has arrived!" Melanie greeted, throwing her hands in the air before walking over where the three stood. "Freddie, everyone's downstairs waiting in the loft for you and they already have their props, so you're ready to go."

"Oh, God, you left everyone in the loft?" Freddie gasped, grabbing his camera and running to the elevator.

"Yeah?" Melanie answered in a question. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Lewbert might kill them - that's why!" Freddie screamed before punching the down button.

"Lewbert?" Melanie repeated, looking at her twin sister. "The doorman?"

Sam slowly shook her head. "He's an evil, evil man."

"Anyways we can always talk about evil people later," Madisen said, grabbing a swivel chair and lightly pushing Sam to sit on it as Melanie got out the supplies the two girls were going to use. "I got her hair and you get her makeup."

"Agreed," Melanie said, passing over her pink with flowers straightener that she plugged in from Freddie's apartment and was connected with over four long wires in order to reach up there along with a brush and hairspray.

"Why didn't we just do this in Freddie's apartment before coming up here?" Sam asked.

Melanie and Madisen both looked at each other...that was a smart idea.

The two girls shrugged. "Too late," they both answered before going back to doing their jobs.

* * *

><p>Freddie ran into the lobby and relaxed when seeing there was a different man behind the desk.<p>

"These all belong to you, Camera Boy?" The man asked, his mouth filled with chips.

"Yeah," Freddie nodded his head. "Where's Lewbert?"

"Vacation," he answered, looking down to continue reading the newspaper. "He's not coming back for a month or so."

Freddie did a little happy dance in his head before walking over to the people who were waiting for him.

"Hello random people from Seattle!" Freddie greeted and heard different greetings in return. "Are you all ready to help me and my partner Sam with our project?" The audience cheered and Freddie walked over to the doors. "Then follow me!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm wearing <strong>this<strong>," Sam complained, standing in the middle as Melanie took some pictures.

Sam wore a black full sleeve light jacket with black jeans, sparkling shirt and scarf that were different shades of blue, red heels, a huge heart shaped ring on her left and right ring finger, long white feather earrings, and a long silver heart charm necklace.

"Sam, you look really beautiful," Madisen commented, sorting through the pictures that popped on the computer screen right after Melanie took them. "It's amazing what a different wardrobe, makeup and hair style can do to change you."

Melanie respected her sister and agreed not to add too much makeup. The only thing that was on Sam's face was mascara, purple eye shadow, and peach lip gloss. Her hair was perfectly straightened, and Sam wanted to dunk her head in a bucket of water because her head felt lighter.

"This feels **extremely** weird," Sam whined. "Where's Freddie? It's almost been two hours and he's not done yet?"

"Sam, calm down," Melanie handed the camera over to Madisen who placed it safely in Freddie's box for it. "It's not even dark yet. Mom won't care when we come home and I'm sure that goes with you, Madisen?"

"Sorry to say, but no," Madisen corrected. "My dad wants me to cook dinner tonight, so I'm going to have to go when Freddie comes back."

"Then looks like Freddie taught you all that geeky stuff for nothing," Sam said as she walked around to break in the heels.

Madisen raised in eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Freddie only taught me how to upload the pictures as soon as Melanie's done taking them and saving it to the right folder on his laptop."

Melanie and Sam looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

"Oh, no he didn't," The twins said together. Melanie placed a hand to her forehead and Sam curled her hands into fists ready to throw them at Freddie's face when he came back up.

Behind them thousands of white balloons with red hearts flew up to touch the sky all together which meant Freddie was finally done with the street work. The tech geek came up from the fire escape at the side of the building, keeping his camera up at the balloons as he climbed.

"Fredward Benson!" Sam yelled as she leaned over the building to see him. "You're a dead boy when you get up here!"

"What are you talking about, Puckett?" Freddie asked as he kept climbing. "What happened?"

"I think we should go," Melanie whispered to Madisen and she nodded her head in agreement. Melanie grabbed her suitcase and the two girls ran to the elevator.

Sam ignored the two cowards. Freddie reached a hand up for her to take and she grabbed it, helping her best friend back up on the roof. Freddie quickly grabbed his camera from the backpack he kept it in, so it'd be easy for him to climb and continued to record the balloons that raised higher into the sky.

"Want to explain why you're already mad at me?" Freddie asked as he kept his vision into the camera lens.

"How **dare** you lie to me?" Sam asked, stopping her foot on the ground, but regretting it since the heel felt like it stabbed the bottom of her foot.

Freddie turned off his camera and set it on the ground, so he could look at Sam. "Lie to you? Sam, what are you talking about?"

"You said Madisen was going to record our music video," Sam explained. "That's the only reason why I agreed to do all of this," she waved her arms around her body to show the new look.

"You look amazingly beautiful," Freddie commented, grabbing Sam's arm to spin her around. "Melanie did a fantastic job."

Sam wiggled her arm free. "That's not the point. If Madisen and Melanie aren't going to do it then who is?"

"I am," Freddie answered, grabbing his camera from the ground.

"So that means I'm the only one singing?" Sam felt like she was going to throw up. No, no, no - this wasn't supposed to end up happening.

Freddie started to laugh. "Sam, you're crazy! I would **never** do something like that to you."

"Wait...really?"

"This is a school project," Freddie began to explain as he walked over to his cart to set up the new equipment. "I'm not going to let you do it on your own."

"Is that why you changed clothes?" Sam pointed out, getting a full look at Freddie's outfit.

Freddie wore a light purple striped shirt with white jeans and black sneakers. He even added his own heart shaped necklace that was tight and a silver ring on his middle right hand finger that had a heart in the middle and lines swirling around it.

"I never knew you owned jewelry," Sam commented, taking Freddie's hand to look at his ring.

"I actually bought this when you came up with Generation Love," Freddie admitted. "Good thing we thought of the same thing."

"So, we're still doing the video together?" Sam asked again.

"What kind of question is that?" Freddie grinned.

The brown haired man set his camera on the stand facing where Sam stood and then grabbed the last balloon he had, walking towards the edge. He pulled a remote out from his back pocket, pressed record, and looked over at the blonde. She smiled, walking to Freddie, grabbed part of the balloon's string and together they let the it go out into the free air to roam Seattle like the other balloons.

Sam sighed, keeping her eyes on the balloons. "Let's get the video started, so we can edit and show Miss. Briggs I can pass something in her class."

Freddie laughed, shaking his head as he walked to his laptop to set up the program. "5, 4, 3, 2..." the music started playing and the two started singing their part.

* * *

><p>The music video was finally done and the two were sitting in the iCarly studio putting everything together before they burned it onto a CD. Sam was sitting on her red bean bag and Freddie on his blue one as they stared at the television screen displaying Freddie's laptop screen. The two had their shoes off and Sam's hair was in a pony tail, but she didn't take off her makeup.<p>

"Okay, click that over here," Sam commanded, pointing her finger at one clip to the timeline of their whole project. "Have the window blowing our hair instead since it's cooler."

"Says you," Freddie chuckled. Freddie used the clip anyways as he got closer to the end.

Sam yawned. "What time is it?"

Freddie rubbed his eyes before checking the time on the bottom right hand corner. "A minute to midnight."

"I can't believe your mom isn't freaking out yet." Sam looked at the door, looking around in case she found a shadow. "Where is she?"

"I told her I'm spending the night at Madisen's," Freddie simply answered, concentrating on the final touches.

"So, she let's you spend the night at Madisen, but not mines?" Sam crossed her arms over her chest and slumped back on her bean bag. "That's messed up."

"I wouldn't think about it too much," Freddie said as he bumped his knee with hers. "She'll eventually let me. My mom just needs to see your good side."

"She doesn't think I'll let you be run over by some truck, right?" Sam asked. "Because I totally wouldn't let that happen again."

"I did it to save Carly's life," Freddie reminded. "I would have done the same if it was you."

Sam's head turned to look at Freddie who just kept staring at his laptop screen, but he wasn't doing anything.

"I'm glad to hear that coming from your mouth," Sam whispered and Freddie smiled, going back to finishing their project.

"I know, Sam. I know."

Sam sighed, grabbing her bean bag and moving right next to Freddie, looping her arm around his and laying her head on his shoulder as he watched Freddie work. Freddie lay the side of his head on top of Sam's head and took a deep breath in and let it out. They were quiet from then on until they wanted to share ideas on what should be changed.

When they were finally done, Freddie saved the projected, burned it on a CD, placed the CD in a case and then placed it safely on the ground before getting back into position next to Sam and the two fell asleep.

Except Sam's eyes opened again. Her brain was telling her this was a bad idea, but her heart was saying the opposite. She didn't know what she was feeling now, but hopefully she'll get a sign.


	17. Friday week 2

(AN:) **Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, Madisen Hill, Il Bistro, iKiss, iPie, or Generation Love by Jennette McCurdy.**

* * *

><p><em>The screen faded in black, zooming around the buildings of Seattle and the people who lived there.<em>

_One teenage in a red and white checkered jacket and blue jeans skated down the sidewalk past a heart painted on a blue wall and he was holding a white poster with a red heart._

_A woman with a brown jacket and matching boots then crossed a street, holding a white balloon with a red heart as she looked down the street._

_The camera then showed Sam standing on the corner of Bushwell Plaza.  
><em>

_"I found a picture of my mother in her bell-bottom jeans," Sam started off singing first, stretching one hand out to her side imaging the picture. "Flowers in her hair," The camera zoomed close to her face. She brought up two fingers. "Two fingers up for peace." The camera zoomed in closer and Sam brought up a hand, waving it around. "_In that Polaroid she smiled, a grown up baby boomer." The camera zoomed out and Sam shrugged. "Maybe Mamma walked down the wild side walking on the moon." Sam threw her arms out to her side and the fan blew into her hair. "What will they say about us?"__

__The skater from before came back into the screen, having the camera zoom in closer to his sign which read "I volunteer my time."__

__A man standing at the corner of one building raised his sign that read "I feed the hungry" with red, white, and blue strips around it.__

__The screen switched to a girl holding a sign cut out into a shape of a heart and she wrote "I read to the blind" with other hearts around it. She lowered her heart to smile into the camera.__

__Another woman then came on, smiling before showing her poster that looked the same as the man who feeds to the hungry, but instead hers was "I embrace diversity."__

____"_I've heard stories about my grandpa - child of the Great Depression," Sam sung in the background. _____

__Some other girl then stood behind a tan building holding her poster that was sprayed black, gray, and white with the red heart in the middle. Below read "I recycle" in white letters.  
><em>_

___How growing up broke creates a deep and dark impression."___

___"I heal the planet" a new man's poster said who was standing on a different building. He proudly raised his poster over his head as he smiled into the camera.___

___The camera went back to recording Sam. "He sits in a rocker down at the veterans' home_." The camera zoomed out to show Sam_'s whole body as she took a step to her right. "Even when I go to visit he's still rocking all alone."___

__Someone held up a red poster that said "Who needs you" four times. __

__"What will they say about us?"__

__A boy then brought a blue heart with yellow and blue cards and with red scraps of paper he wrote "What are you waiting for?" He pointed to his heart and then the screen went back to the skater from the beginning who was holding up a new poster that said "How can you help?" in green, underlined and then three red hearts underneath.__

__Sam took a step forward. "They call us Generation Lost." Sam shook her arms in the air. "Or Generation Greed. Or the connected generation to a plasma screen."__

_A boy holding a white balloon with a red heart pulled out his phone and on the screen someone had sent him a text that read "SPREAD THE LOVE!" with a heart at the bottom. The same text was sent to the girl who was crossing a street with the balloon and she passed it on to her friends._

_"Or Generation Why."_

_A woman walked down the street smiling to strangers as she held onto the balloon tightly in both hands._

_"Enough is not enough. Or maybe they'll call us..." Sam threw her hands into her hair._

_The woman who was smiling at strangers tapped a finger on an old man's shoulder and he turned around, smiling as the woman handed him the balloon._

_Sam walked backwards, raising her hairs into the air as she yelled "Generation Love!" She shook her fists in the air and smiled wide. "Generation Love."_

_The old man thank the woman and she walked away. The screen went to a little boy holding a heard that said "Say I love you!"_

_Sam stepped away and Freddie jumped into the picture, shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked around the mini stage._

_"We are the children of divorce," Freddie closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in. "__Victims of dysfunction." Freddie slowly opened his eyes and Sam zoomed close to his face. "__We spell check, of course, and GPS the proper junction." With each nod he took he sang, "We've gotten pretty good at shifting all the blame." Freddie looked at Sam and she tried to hold in her laugh since the camera was still rolling. "But I think I hear an old song calling my new name!" Freddie threw his hands in the air. "Generation Love!" He slowly lowered them down and stop his foot to the beat.  
><em>

_Freddie took a step front and shook his fingers in the air. "Not Generation Lost," Freddie stopped his foot behind him. "Or Generation Greed. Or the connected generation," Freddie drew a square in the air with both his pointer fingers, "To a plasma screen."_

_The view changed to a teenager wearing a black jacket who said in sign language "Be a hero" like said on his poster. A young girl then came on, holding a poster that was as tall at her that read "make a difference" in different colors._

_"Or a generation why - enough is not enough."_

_A woman wearing a white jacket pointed to her poster with a smile on her face whispering "Be Selfless" before the camera switched to Freddie._

_The brown haired man gasped, smiling wide as he stretched his arms out to his side. "Or maybe they'll call us," Freddie leaned his head back, closing his eyes, "Generation love!"  
><em>

_Sam jumped into the shot as Freddie repeated the "Oh, oh, oh, oh."  
><em>

_"_And when they open up our time capsule a hundred years," Sam and Freddie pointed to the ground, "From now," Sam threw one arm up and slowly lowered it down, "Maybe they'll look inside and see we figured out how to live with less," Sam threw her arms out to her side and Freddie stepped on a button on the floor, having the fan blow their hair for dramatic pause after, "and give ourselves away."__

_"Just maybe they'll call us," Freddie closed his eyes and imagined, softly singing to the tune._

_Sam slowly shook her head, imagining it too. "Just maybe they'll call us."  
><em>

_"Generation love!" Sam and Freddie yell out together.  
><em>

_"We are a brand new generation on the rise," Freddie grabbed both of Sam's hands to tell her._

_Sam nodded her head. "Generation love! We are a brand new generation on the rise."_

_"Generation love." Freddie sang.  
><em>

_"Oh, generation love," Sam and Freddie finished off as they both grabbed the last white balloon with the red heart and let it go to meet up with the other hundreds of balloons that were floating in the Seattle sky._

_The camera then zoomed in on their two faces. Sam and Freddie looked up from the ground, throwing their arms around each other and softly smiling into the camera before it faded out black._

Freddie ejected the DVD from Miss. Briggs's computer and walked to stand next to Sam who was leaning against Miss. Briggs's desk. Everyone in the room were quiet - completely unsure on what to say. Sam and Freddie looked at each other, silently giving one another a high-five followed by a fist pump and a thumbs up whispering, "Check!"

"Sam, Freddie," Miss. Briggs got up from one of the student's desk to be the first one to talk, "That was...outstanding."

Gibby stood up from his desk, starting to slowly clap before the rest of the students joined him and the pace quickened. They then started to cheer and jump up and down from excitement.

"How did you two do that in a matter of three days?" Miss. Briggs asked, scribbling down a few extra notes before Sam and Freddie got to see their grade.

"Actually it was just two days," Freddie honestly said, and Sam elbowed him in the stomach.

"Which makes it more **fantastic**!" Miss. Briggs said, getting up from her seat. "A+ for the both of you!"

"Really?" Freddie asked at the same time Sam asked, "Seriously?"

"Yes," Miss. Briggs nodded her head, slowly walking around her desk to stand in front of the two, "The way you two thought outside of the box when coming to this project and you left the class speechless, so without a doubt you two pass with flying colors!" Miss. Briggs laughed and then glared at Sam. "Even you, Samantha."

"Thanks," Sam said, shrugging her shoulders with a smile on her face.

"As much as I'd like to believe that wasn't **you** singing up there I don't have proof, so that leaves me to give out the first A+ in my class. Congratulations."

"Awesome!" Sam and Freddie yelled together, and without thinking they ended up giving each other a hug. When they noticed what they were doing, both cleared their throats and backed away from each other before nervously going back to their seats.

* * *

><p>Sam and Freddie were laughing as they walked to their lockers when Miss. Briggs's class was finally over.<p>

"So, tell me how Gibby and Shawn put on a show right in front of class," Freddie said between chuckles, leaning against the lockers as Sam went to go open hers.

"Right? And of course Gibby ends up taking off his shirt like old times and dancing on Miss. Briggs's desk," Sam added.

"Yeah," Freddie remembered, looking at the ground.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked, catching the look on Freddie's face after getting her textbook out of her locker.

"It's nothing," Freddie closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Tell me!" Sam urged, lightly smacking Freddie's arm.

"Seriously," Freddie pushed Sam's hand away. "You might end up breaking my arm off."

"Dude, if I didn't break your arm off when we had our first kiss together what makes you think I'm going to break your arm off now?" Sam asked as the two walked out of school when the dismissal bell finally rang.

"You swore we'd never speak of it," Freddie reminded.

"I swear to a lot of things and end up breaking them," Sam mentioned, shrugging her shoulders. "You should know me that well."

Freddie shoved his hands into his pocket and grinned. "Oh, trust me, I do."

Sam pushed Freddie as she started laughing again. Freddie joined along up until the two got in front of Sam's house.

"Well, I'll see you Monday," Sam said over her shoulders before opening her front gate to walk up the pathway to her house.

"Wait, Sam," Freddie took a step forward wanting to grab her arm to stop Sam from walking, but didn't.

"What?" Sam asked, turning around.

Freddie sighed. It was now or never. "Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?"

"What?" Sam repeated, but this time in a shock.

"Yeah, we can go to that restaurant you like that my aunt works at. We haven't been there since **forever** and I really miss having our night." Freddie shrugged. "So, wanna do it?"

"Of course I wanna do it!" Sam said without a doubt. "Our usual time?" She said with a smile and a point.

Freddie smiled. "Fine with me."

"Great," Sam gave him two thumbs up as she started walking backwards towards her front door. "I'll see you then."

Sam was about to step inside her house, but Freddie stopped her with his voice again. "Hey." Sam turned around and stretched her arms out to her sides. "How about I pick you up?"

"You mean like a date?" Sam asked, her eyebrows raising.

"Why not?" Freddie asked.

"You're dating Madisen...?"

"Oh...right," Freddie nervously chuckled. "Then how about a celebration for finally getting on Miss. Briggs's good side?"

"That works for me," Sam nodded her head. "Can we go to my favorite Italian restaurant then?"

"Il Bistro?"

"**YES!**"

"Anywhere you want - it'll be my treat."

"You're such a dork, Frednub."

Freddie smiled, waving goodbye as he walked home. Sam stared at him walking for a while before opening the door, but fell inside the house face flat. She looked up to see her sister standing there with a smile on her face

"You're. Going. On. A. Date. With. Freddie?" Melanie slowly said as she helped her twin up from the floor before shaking her shoulders.

"It's not a date," Sam stopped her sister before she blurted out in a dance. "It's a celebration!"

"Oh, call it what you want!" Melanie waved a hand in the air. "It's a date! I can't believe after all these years you're finally going on a date with him! You need to wear something of mines. You can't wear jeans and a jacket! Oh, this is going to be twice as fun!"

"Melanie, why can't you make any friends in Seattle, so you could stop bugging me?" Sam asked, walking upstairs to her room, but of course her sister followed.

"Because I'm barley here, so why have long distance friends? I have Carly, Freddie and Madisen and that's really all I need," Melanie truthfully answered, sitting on Sam's bed as Sam went straight into her closet to throw in her bag.

"You're friends with Madisen? Since when?" Sam asked.

Melanie scratched the back of her head. "When we were running away from you yesterday we kind of got along. You said you wanted me to get some Seattle friends and I did!"

"Carly and Freddie are mines!" Sam yelled. "You can keep Madisen, but don't become one of those girls who go around stealing other people's friends."

"Oh, relax," Melanie waved a hand in the air. "I only have six more days here anyways."

"Really? You leave this Thursday?" Sam asked, walking out of her bedroom and into Melanie's to search through her dresses.

"Yup," Melanie nodded her head, jumping from Sam's bed to her own. "And I won't see you until you need my help again."

"Yay," Sam sarcastically said, waving a finger in the air in a circular motion.

Most of the dresses Melanie owned showed too much skin and Sam never like those kind of clothes. They were never comfortable and she wasn't able to fight anyone without having to worry they're sneak a peak at something. But towards the back one dress caught her eyes. Sure, it was strapless, but the length at the bottom was long, so Sam pulled the dress out, held it against her body and took a look in Melanie's body mirror. The dress went down to her knees.

"What do you think?" Sam asked her sister, turning to her and smiling.

"I think you found the perfect dress without my help this time," Melanie answered, clapping her hands.

Sam held a strapless purple dress that was knee length A-line skirt gathered gently at the waist. Her top was a straight neckline with vertical pleating across the bust. There was a floral accent ruched on the empire waist and Sam actually thought it was...pretty.

"Do you mind if I wear it?" Sam asked, looking at herself again in the mirror.

"Of course, Sis!" Melanie got up from her bed and opened her other closet. "Whatever is mine is also yours. And I have the perfect shoes for those."

Melanie pulled out white sparkle strap heels and Sam out them on, turning in circles a few time.

"Why don't you go change into the dress and we'll figure out what to do with the rest of you," Melanie pushed her sister out of the room and into the hallway bathroom.

Melanie already knew the perfect hairstyle for Sam. When she got her brush and clips ready, Sam came into the bedroom holding her jewelery box she had never opened.

"I never knew my fancy stuff was going to come in handy one day," Sam admitted as she took a set on Melanie's makeup desk. "Do you think I should wear it? Will Freddie think it's too much?"

"Hey, you should go crazy," Melanie said, shaking her sister's shoulders. "This is your first date!"

Sam groaned. "Melanie, we're not going on a date," Sam finally corrected, shaking her hands off her shoulder and Melanie got to work on her hair. "If you've forgotten he's still going out with Madisen. Freddie would never cheat on her. We're going as **friends**."

"Don't be such a mood killer," Melanie mumbled, brushing Sam's hair to her right shoulder and clipping her left side with a silver heart barrette. Melanie then opened the box Sam placed on the desk and took the white diamond teardrop earrings. They had three diamonds before the chain lead down to the teardrops with diamonds surrounding it.

Melanie used the same peach lip gloss from the music video and a lighter purple eye shadow this time. Sam got up and turned in circles again, surprised how great she actually looked.

"Freddie's going to be speechless when seeing you," Melanie shared, placing her hands on her cheeks and jumping up and down in excitement.

The doorbell rang and the two girls screamed. Sam placed a hand on her heart to calm it down as Melanie ran out to get the door. When she opened it she screamed when seeing Freddie on the other side.

Freddie wore a white shirt with purple tie tucked into his black pants and matching dress shoes. He was leaning against the door frame when Melanie opened the door and laughed when Melanie screamed again.

"Hey, you're not my date," Freddie joked.

Melanie screamed **yet again** and Sam walked downstairs.

"Melanie, what's with all the screaming?" Sam asked, but froze when seeing Freddie.

Freddie gasped when seeing Sam and he stepped into the house to look closer at her. "Sam...is that you?"

"Yeah," Sam laughed, walking all the way down. "You clean up good, Fredward."

"And that goes the same to you, Samantha," Freddie agreed, taking Sam's hand to turn her around and she laughed. "We need to go out to fancy dinners more often."

"That we should. Shall we go?"

Melanie shook her head to wake up from her shock. "Wait, Sam, before you go let me give you something." She ran upstairs and into her room throwing some stuff around from underneath her bed, pulled out a box and grabbed a small square item out, running around again and throwing random stuff into the item before coming back downstairs and hanging it over to Sam.

It was a purple chain handbag that matched her dress.

"Your phone, lip gloss, makeup and emergency stuff is in that," Melanie said before pushing the two out of Puckett house. "Now, go have fun tonight!"

"Melanie, if I find something that's not supposed to be in here I swear I'll-" Sam warned before Melanie shut the door on her.

"Aw, come on," Freddie pulled Sam's arm before she found the keys in the bag to march right back into the house. "It's going to be just you and me tonight. I left my phone at home, so no one can interrupt us."

"Wow, Fredweird, you're impressing me already," Sam said, looping her arm around Freddie's as the two walked down the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>Melanie sighed, walking into the kitchen. Now she had to wait until Sam came home before attacking her with questions like a wonderful sister she was. Melanie turned on the lights and screamed when seeing Madisen standing near the door with the blinds down. She needed to stop screaming tonight or else she was going to lose her voice for sure.<p>

"Melanie, you need to help me," Madisen whispered, running to Melanie to hide behind her. "There's a girl coming after me and I don't know who she is or what she wants, but apparently she wants me dead."

"Dead?" Melanie repeated, turning around to look at the shaken Madisen. "Why would she want you dead?"

"I don't know! She kept saying Freddie's name and how she wanted revenge and such, but it didn't make any sense to me, so I just ran for my life."

"It's okay, don't worry," Melanie said, placing her hands on the side of her face to try and calm down her shaking. "You can stay here for the night and we'll figure out who's chasing after you and why, okay?"

"Oh, thank you Melanie," Madisen jumped to give Melanie a hug. "Thank you so much."

"Of course," Melanie softly patted Madisen's back. "You can sleep in my room and I'll take my mom's since she's away for the week."

"As long as I'm safe," Madisen mumbled, smirking behind Melanie's back.

Now it was just a matter of time.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe this food?" Sam moaned, trying her best to eat slow so not only she could savor the flavor, and not be thrown out of the restaurant.<p>

"This is even better then Mr. Galini's coconut creme pie," Freddie mentioned and Sam nodded her head. "Where you just wanted to be Mrs. Sam This Pie!"

"And then the bad bear ate you!" Sam added, laughing. "It's a good thing I caught your first taste on my phone before you died."

Freddie flicked a meatball at Sam and she cracked up, grabbing the meatball and sticking it in her mouth.

"Do you still have that?" Freddie asked.

"I put it in my mouth," Sam said with her mouth filled with meatball pieces. "How would I still have it?" Freddie covered his eyes, waiting for Sam to finish chewing before talking.

"No, not the meatball; the video!" Freddie corrected.

"Oh," Sam said, wiping her face. "Of course I still have that. I have everything. Well, except that perfectly good meatball I offered you on the fire escape."

Freddie grinned. "Hey, at least I got to taste it."

Sam gasped, pushing Freddie. He caught her on guard and was able to stay in his seat, but had to let a chuckle out.

"What else did you taste?" Sam had to ask for she was now curious.

"Hm," Freddie thought, passing their plates to the waiter and he handed over their Chocolate Hazelnut ice cream. "Potato salad and root beer. But I tasted meatball the most."

"That's because I ate about a hundred of those before coming to see you. Our meatball war never happened, so Carly just gave her bowl to Spencer and he ended up using it in his sculpture."

Freddie stared at Sam for a moment before saying, "I don't even want to know the sculpture Spencer created using a hundred meatballs." He waved over to the waiter asking for the check before cleaning his hands.

"So, how's Madisen been?" Sam tapped her fingers on the table as they were waiting for their check.

"I don't know," Freddie answered, shrugging his shoulders. "I haven't seen her for three or four days."

"What why?"

"Well, I've been with you and I don't want her interfering with our project and celebration. She's my girlfriend not my wife."

Sam actually giggled, but it soon disappeared. As much as she loved hearing Freddie say that it wasn't right.

Sam closed her eyes. "No, Freddie, you shouldn't ignore her like this," she opened them and had her serious face on which even scared Freddie a little. "You should invite her to dinner tomorrow."

"But Sam-" Freddie tried to say he had plans tomorrow with her.

"But nothing, Fredpus," Sam stopped Freddie, not wanting to hear what he was going to say or else she would change her mind. "You're going to go on a date **with your girlfriend** and that's final."

Freddie groaned, wanting to throw something at her, but since the waiter took everything away he was left with nothing.

"Just break up with her since you don't want to be with her!" Sam said without thinking. "Wait, that's not what I meant," Sam tried fixing, but it was no use. She didn't know what to say.

The waiter brought Freddie the check and he handed over the cash so the two could leave and talk more. Freddie was the first to leave for he was a little mad at Sam. He wasn't mad at Sam for saying to break up with Madisen, but that she got the idea to have him break up with her. He had a stupid plan and only heaven knows why he came up with it in the first place.

Freddie should have just one of those rare guys who tells a girl how they feel up in person rather then having the girl admit her feelings first.

"Freddie, wait," Sam grabbed Freddie's arm to have him look at her. "I'm sorry for saying you should break up with your girlfriend. I was wrong and should have never said something like that."

Freddie sighed, stopping to take a deep breath and calm her thoughts. "No, you're right," Freddie said, taking Sam's hand. "I should go on a date with Madisen just to tell her I still care. I'm sure she's probably worried about me or something."

"Of course," Sam sang, squeezing Freddie's hand and walking to his apartment. "Your mom's not coming back until Monday, right?"

"Yeah, she has to make sure the colleges I want to go to are safe enough, why?"

"Can I crash at your place and we can watch a movie?" Freddie was going to open his mouth, but Sam stopped him. "But nothing romantic!"

"Aw!" Freddie whined, and Sam was only able to laugh as she pulled him towards the plaza.


	18. Saturday week 2

(AN:) I WROTE THIS ALL IN ONE NIGHT. NEW RECORD! GO ME. YES, I'M SUPER TIRED WHICH IS WHY I'M WRITING IN CAPS. SO, EXCUSE ME WHILE I GO FAINT AND YOU GUYS ENJOY.

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, Olive Garden, or Madisen Hill.**

* * *

><p>Sam let out a big yawn before blinking her eyes a few time. The first thing she saw was a poster of a pear hanging on the back of a door and she immediately knew she was in Freddie's room. The blond stretched before rolling over, but fell right off of Freddie's bed with a <strong>THUMP<strong>. She groaned before grabbing Freddie's bed to pull her back up. She then saw Freddie with his face towards her and arm extended on the bed from where she predicted she slept. Did he have his arm on her back? And were they really sleeping that close like a married couple?

One minute she changed out of her dress into Freddie's blue pajama pants and white t-shirt and the next she woke up sleeping in the same bed as Freddie. Last night was just a blur after the movies, snacks, and heart to heart conversations.

Weird - she never had one before. How did she suddenly open up to Freddie? She barley did with Carly.

The blond quietly got up, walking to Freddie's bathroom and slowly shutting the door. She needed to freshen up before she made her brain think.

A few seconds later, Freddie softly groaned. He went to go pat Sam's back, but all he felt was his bed. Freddie bolted up, looking around the bedroom, but only could see the remaining items from last night. The tech producer got up, fixed his red pajama pants before walking into his bathroom to brush his teeth. Knowing Sam she must be in the kitchen eating all the food.

Freddie opened his door and chuckled when seeing Sam brain dead in front of the sink, slowly brushing her teeth as her eyes were closing.

"Morning, Honey," Freddie greeted, laughing when Sam bolted right back up. He leaned against the door frame and Sam spit some toothpaste at him. He used the bottom of his shirt to wipe it off and Sam tried her best to look away.

"When did you turn into **my** wife?" Sam mumbled through the toothpaste, turning back to look into the mirror as she continued brushing her teeth.

"Do you see me wearing your clothes or brushing my teeth with your toothbrush?" Freddie asked, crossing his arms. "Crashing at your place? Spending your money? Sleeping in your bed?"

"Okay, okay, **hubby**," Sam joked and Freddie laughed again. "I get you. How did we end up in your room anyways?"

"I had to put you somewhere, so I could clean up the living room," Freddie explained. "My mom usually comes for a surprise check and I couldn't let the living room be like it was with all the random food around. I was going to sleep on the couch, but I was too tired to grab the extra stuff out of the closet."

Sam spit in the sink and ran the water. "You mean too lazy."

Freddie rolled his eyes, but couldn't help and smile too. "Yeah, sure, whatever. So, I just joined you. I hope you didn't mind."

"Of course not," Sam grabbed Freddie's towel to dry her face. "If you tried anything I hope you didn't mind me breaking one of your bones," she passed the towel to Freddie and walked out of the bathroom, jumping right back into bed.

Freddie closed the door, mumbling to himself. Sam then jumped right out and ran to the kitchen, wanting to make something for the both of them this time. It wasn't hard to make pancakes for Melanie always taught her how to do them. That would be perfect for this morning!

* * *

><p>When Freddie was finally done and walked out of the bathroom, a smell hit him. He sniffed the air and moaned before walking out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where Sam was standing near the dinning table with her arms stretched out to her sides.<p>

"Well?" Sam asked. "What do you think?"

Freddie looked at the table. In the middle was a dozen stacked pancakes on a white plate. There was butter on one side, syrup on the other along with a small bowl of blueberries. Sam already set out two plates, forks, and knifes on either side of the table and two glasses of orange juice with the carton still on the table.

"What's this?" Freddie asked the obvious, pointing to the table.

Sam snorted. "Breakfast, you nub!" she yelled. "And I make it all by myself!"

"No," Freddie gasped, looking up at Sam with wide eyes.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, I did! Melanie taught me a few years ago when Mom used to never come back for **weeks**. I decided to play Chef Puckett this morning and make you this."

"Aw, Sam," Freddie sang.

"Save your speech for later," Sam stopped him. "Can we eat now? It felt like you were never going to get out!"

Freddie laughed, taking his seat and Sam did too. She grabbed the first pancake and threw some blueberries on it followed by syrup. Freddie rubbed some butter before adding his blueberries.

"Sam!" Freddie screamed after taking his first bite. "This is **amazing**!"

"Not as amazing as Melanie makes them," Sam commented, "But, I must say they're great."

"I can't believe you actually made them," Freddie said, looking around his kitchen for any boxes she might have gotten from the store.

"Chill, Benson," Sam read Freddie's mind, "I didn't go out. I actually made this all by hand. There's bowls in the sink to prove it."

Freddie's mind was blown. He took two more and Sam laughed, amazed at his love for her pancakes. "So, about last night?"

Freddie dropped his fork and knife. "I swear I didn't do **anything** to you when-"

"This is not about sleeping in the same bed with me!" Sam yelled and Freddie nodded his head and went back to eating. "It's about going on your date with Madisen tonight."

Freddie froze, his eyes slowly rising up from his breakfast to Sam's. "Do I have to?"

"Yes!" Sam yelled, throwing a couple of blueberries at him. "Just take her to a simple place if you have to. You just need to show her that you're not cheating on her with me."

"You're right," Freddie sighed, "Madisen's not into fancy stuff anyways, so she'll be fine with going to an everyday restaurant."

"Add a movie too," Sam said.

"Fine. If she wants we'll watch Friends With Benefits," Freddie said.

"Can't," Sam said, taking a drink of her orange juice before saying, "It's rated R."

"**AWWW**!" Freddie screamed.

"Take her to watch The Smurfs," Sam said in between laughs. This time Freddie took some blueberries to throw at her.

"You know, if this **wasn't** awesome food I'd throw it at your face," Sam said, pointing to the pancake with her fork.

"That goes the same with me!" Freddie agreed, shoving a bite of the pancake into his mouth. "This war isn't over."

"It's never over!" Sam said before shoving a piece into her mouth too.

* * *

><p>Freddie rubbed his hands together as he walked down Madisen's street. After talking to Sam during breakfast and lunch he decided he was going to take Madisen out to dinner. It wasn't going to be anything fancy since Sam pretty much wiped out his wallet from the dinner and movie rentals last night. Freddie knew Madisen's favorite restaurant was Olive Garden, so he didn't need to worry about money. He would still have enough for a movie if Madisen was in the mood for it, so Freddie was all ready to go.<p>

The brown haired man walked up to Madisen's doorstep and rang the doorbell. About three seconds later Madisen opened the door and gasped when seeing Freddie there.

"Hey," Freddie waved, smiling at her.

"Freddie?" Madisen questioned, jumping up to give him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I've decided that tonight it's going to be just you and me," Freddie said, squeezing her tight before letting her stand on her own again. "I can't forget about the girl who helped me be close with Sam again."

"Oh, Freddie, you don't have to do that," Madisen said. "I'm fine with staying here with my dad. We only have about a month left before we need to get going back home."

"Then let's hang out until you leave!" Freddie begged, grabbing Madisen's hand. "Just dinner at Olive Garden and a movie if you're up to it."

Madisen sighed. "I don't know..."

"Sam will be with me for, hopefully, the rest of my life," Freddie explained, pulling Madisen to sit on her porch swing. "You, well, I don't even know how long you'll be in my life for, so I want to do something to thank you for all the things you've done for me."

"You don't **need** to thank me," Madisen tried to say, but Freddie only shook his head.

"I do too. No other girl would have volunteered to be," Freddie brought his hands up to air quote, "'my girlfriend'," Madisen laughed and Freddie just smiled, "just to get another girl jealous."

"Except Sam **didn't** get jealous; she just got pissed at **you**," Madisen reminded and Freddie waved that away.

"Not anymore," Freddie corrected. "We spent yesterday and today together before I sent her home."

Madisen gave up. "Okay fine, I'll go to dinner with you." Freddie got up and offered her his hand. Madisen took it, got up. "But only because I want to hear **everything** that happened. Just let me get ready and we'll go."

Freddie nodded his head, walking inside of Madisen's house.

* * *

><p>Sam walked into her house screaming, "Melanie, I'm home!" still wearing Freddie's clothes. She had a plastic bag in one hand with the dress and purse as she held her heels in her other hand. She used the back of her foot to close the door and ran upstairs into Melanie's room to throw the things on her desk. Melanie wasn't in her room, so Sam just walked out. "Melanie? You home?"<p>

Sam didn't see the closet door slowly opened to show a pair of eyes looking at the back of her head.

The blonde just walked into her room, seeing it as the same mess she left it yesterday.

"Melanie?" Sam knocked on the bathroom door in the hallway, but there was no answer. Sam slid down the railing back downstairs and knock right into Melanie. The two girls screamed and fell to the floor.

"**SAM?**" Melanie shrieked.

"Melanie, I'm so...!" Sam was going to apologize, but started cracking up when seeing her sister completely soaked.

"You are so lucky this is water," Melanie grabbed the plastic cup to throw at Sam.

Sam got up from the floor and held out her hand for Melanie to take. Melanie almost tripped on the wet floor, but Sam kept her steady until she was able to stand straight.

"You clean this up while I go change," Melanie ordered, slowly walking to the stairs.

"Why did you have a jug of water anyways?" Sam asked as she picked up the two cups and jug off the floor.

"Madisen wanted something to drink," Melanie answered from over her shoulder.

"Wait, Madisen?" Sam asked, turning to face the stairs, but her sister was already in her room. Sam thought for a moment before shrugging again and getting to work. She was lucky the water didn't get on Freddie's clothes or else Mrs. Benson would have asked her to pay the dry cleaning bill. Sam barley had enough money to feed herself rather then dry cleaning.

When the main hall was cleared someone in a black jacket with the hood up slowly walked from the living room to the front door. As the person watched the surrounding, the door slowly opened and it tip-toed right out, gently closing the door behind.

When away from the Puckett property, the hood fell off, showing Madisen. She pulled out a cellphone from her left pocket and dialed a number before resting the phone against her ear as she continued to walk.

_"Hello?"_

"Sam came home earlier then thought," Madisen told the person on the other line.

_"Are you still inside?"_

Madisen chuckled before answering, "Of course not. Do you honestly think I'd try risking it? I left a note saying my dad came to pick me up and not to mention any of this to Sam for she'll tell Freddie and I rather not have them get involved."

_"Smart move. Do you know why she's back early?"_

"Freddie must be doing something else of course," Madisen simply answered. "He must be with the girl."

_"Then we don't have much time. Your orders are to kidnap Hill. We'll deal with the twin later. Report back here and I'll explain how - I have the perfect idea."_

"Heard you loud and clear," Madisen said before hanging up and pulling her hood back up.

* * *

><p>Madisen and Freddie laughed as they walked back down Madisen's street together. It was around midnight when their movie finally ended. Freddie ended up taking her to watch The Smurfs like Sam suggested, and it turned out to be a <strong>hilarious<strong> movie.

Freddie walked Madisen up to her door and Madisen paused before opening it.

"Freddie, can we talk before you go?" Madisen asked and Freddie's smile was gone in a heartbeat.

"Sure," Freddie said, walking behind Madisen to her porch swing. "What's wrong?" he placed a hand on her knee and Madisen only pushed it away.

"I can't do this anymore," Madisen blurted out. She looked up at Freddie. "I don't **want** to."

"Do what?" Freddie asked, placing a hand on her cheek. "Hang with me?"

"Pretending to be your girlfriend," Madisen said and Freddie sighed, turning to face front and closed his eyes. "Hearing what you and Sam did hurt me. It's time you asked her out."

"I can't ask her out yet," Freddie said, keeping his eyes closed.

"What are you going to wait for?" Madisen screamed, "Things to mess up again? You **finally** have Sam close to you again. Why are you wasting so much time?"

"I've been close to her for only four days," Freddie reminded.

"That's not true. You've been close to her for almost six years."

"Madisen, I'm not going to sit here and argue with you," Freddie got up from the swing and looked at her.

Madisen got up to stand right in front of Freddie. "Then stand! I don't care!" She screamed, but stopped when noticing. She sighed, closing her eyes to take a deep breath before saying, "I'm breaking up with you, Fredward Benson."

"Madisen, **please**," Freddie begged, but Madisen ignored Freddie and walked around him.

"Tonight was great, believe me. Every night was great, but I'm done playing this stupid game," Madisen explained as she unlocked her front door. "You have tomorrow to tell Sam the entire truth or else I will," Madisen said. "And I'm not kidding about that." She walked up to Freddie, kissing his cheek before walking into her house.

All Freddie could do was stand on her porch thinking what just happened. Did Madisen just threaten to tell Sam everything if he didn't?

The worst part was Madisen never joked around - she always meant what she says. That meant that she was serious when saying she was going to tell Sam the reason why she was dating Freddie.

As Freddie walked off of Madisen's porch and made his way home he couldn't help but rethink what Madisen told him. Maybe she was right - what **was** he really waiting for?

Then that was it - he was going to tell Sam the truth and see what would happen next.

* * *

><p>Madisen walked into the kitchen, sighing at she threw her keys onto the kitchen table and went to go get a water bottle from the fridge. She felt like she just went through a real breakup. Hopefully they could still be friends.<p>

When Madisen closed the fridge door she heard something move behind her. Slowly, the brunette turned around and only saw the darkness of the hallway.

"Dad?" She called, feeling someone was looking at her. "Is that you?"

Slowly, Madisen walked to the hallway.

"Dad?" She called again. "It's just me, Madisen. I came back from the movies and dinner with Freddie about a minute ago."

Madisen saw someone run into the living room and in front of the sofa and she gasped. Madisen set her bottle on the table and grabbed the broom, slowly walking to the living room.

"I know you're here...whoever you are," Madisen said, "And you're not my dad."

The person hiding didn't make a sound or a move. Madisen knew this was her chance, so she jumped over and swung the broom, but felt it stop. The person she was going to hit grabbed it. Madisen tried pulling it back, but the other person just pushed her off it. Madisen hit the wall, but got right back up and switched the light on, gasping at what she saw.

"Surprised?" The person asked.

It was her.

An exact copy.

Madisen.

Except Madisen was Madisen; not this intruder.

"Who are you?" Madisen whispered.

"You," the copy said, smirking as she walked up to the real Madisen.

"I-I can see that," Madisen stumbled. "But how? I don't have a twin."

"I'm not your twin," the copy said, pulling a blindfold out of her back pocket. "I'm you. You? Well, let's just say you're going to be away for a while."

Madisen started screaming, but the other just tied another blindfold on her mouth to shut her screaming. She then grabbed the robes hanging from the stairs and tied Madisen before throwing her over her shoulders and running out of the house with Madisen's screams muffling through the house. Her father wasn't home, so he didn't know what was going on.

And neither did Madisen.

The copy threw Madisen into a van before running to the passenger seat.

"God, she's heavy," she said, taking a deep breath as the driver stomped on the gas.

"At least you got her," the man said and she nodded her head.

"You wouldn't believe how easy it was, Jonah," The girl said as she pulled off her mask to give her real skin some air.

"Well, Valerie, she's not a fighter," Jonah smirked.

Valerie laughed. "No kidding! She didn't even put up a fight. She just screamed, kicked around, and tried slapping me, but nothing worked." She turned to Jonah. "What's our next move?"

"We're going to take her back to the house, put her to sleep, and then I'll explain our next move," Jonah explained, keeping his eyes on the road. "I still have those drugs my mom got a while back when I had that super weggie."

"I saw that and it looked painful," Valerie winced, nervously moving in her seat.

"Oh, it was painful alright," Jonah confirmed. "Carly's lucky she's away or else she would have been the first victim. When is she coming back?"

"I think in two weeks or so," Valerie said. "We got Madisen, Pam and Marissa, so we'll take Melanie, Gibby, Carly, Spencer, and then Freddie before getting Sam."

"Sounds great to me," Jonah nodded his head.


	19. Sunday week 3 afternoon

(AN:) If you're a Hindi-to-English translator then you'll see I translated the song all wrong, and I know that. I did it to fit the story how it was in my dream LOL.

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, Jaane Bhi De by the Heyy Babyy Soundtrack, or Madisen Hill.**

* * *

><p>Freddie took a deep breath in and out as he walked through the front lawn of the Puckett's property. He called Melanie when getting home and asked for advice and Melanie almost blew his eardrum with all her screaming. She finally convinced him to admit <strong>everything<strong> to Sam and stop the weird games and feelings. Madisen breaking up with him finally hit Freddie harder then Sam's punches that his "plan" was enough.

Freddie rang the doorbell and in the same moment Sam walked outside.

"Wow, that was fast," Freddie commented.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, taking a step out and closing the door behind her. "I'm heading out."

"Look, I have something to tell you," Freddie said, taking another deep breath in. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Sam said. "Start talking."

"I like you," Freddie blurted out.

Sam chuckled. "I...like you too? I mean, you're my best friend why wouldn't I?"

Freddie mentally slapped himself. "I don't like you like that." He corrected. "I **like**, like you."

Sam's smile dropped and she looked at Freddie. He was telling the truth - there was no emotion inside of his eyes denying it. "What?" She whispered.

"I pretended to go out with Madisen because I thought you were going to get jealous and try to win me back or fight for me or **something**, but it turns out you just got really, really mad and didn't talk to me, so I started freaking out and went to ask Melanie for help since she was here and she and Madisen kept telling me to just flat out tell you that I love you, but I wouldn't listen..."

Freddie took a deep breath in before continuing his story

"So I was stuck always thinking about you wherever I was and I'd always get these flashbacks of you and me together and proving how much I **really **do care about you."

Sam smirked, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning her weight on one leg. This was very entertaining.

"Then Melanie came and she picked up your phone that day I was going to talk to you and I decided she could help me try to get closer to you, but that didn't work. Miss. Briggs's project was a miracle to me because things were somewhat like old times except it was easier to be closer to you and I couldn't help, but fall in love."

Freddie stopped talking, looking at Sam's hands that dropped to her side. He was breathing hard with all those words that took a mouthful to say, but at least he got them all out.

"..with you," He whispered, finishing his story.

Sam sighed. This was going to hurt, but it had to be said. "I love you too."

"What?" Freddie screamed. "Really?

Sam nodded her head. Freddie was going to run up and hug her tight, but Sam stopped him by placing a hand on his chest.

"Do you **honestly** believe I'm going to go out with you?" Sam questioned and Freddie's world slowed.

"W-Why not?" Freddie asked.

"Freddie, just because you told me the truth doesn't make me want to drop everything and have you run into my arms," Sam explained. "You lied to me **and** broke my heart."

"Sam, you have to understand!" Freddie tried holding her hands, but she just slapped him away.

"I understand completely. Look, I'm not that type of girl. If you want me then you're going to have to gain my trust back because I don't know if I can anymore. You lied to me, Freddie," Sam slowly shook her head when whispering, "And you said you loved me."

"I do! Just, please, let me-"

"I don't want to hear it," Sam interrupted. She pulled out a pink note from the back of her jean pocket and waved it in the air. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go pick some stuff up for Melanie."

Sam walked around Freddie and he couldn't believe what just happened. Freddie looked up and saw Melanie was sneaking behind the curtains the entire time. She shooed Freddie away which gave him the signal that he needed to do what she told him before.

It was time to sing.

"Wait, Sam!" Freddie yelled, running towards the blonde.

Melanie raced downstairs and outside the house, screaming to Gibby who was hiding behind their house. "Now, Gibby!"

Gibby and Melanie went after Freddie as the group who volunteered to be in Freddie's and Sam's video appeared also. Two boys lifted Freddie onto their shoulders and Freddie started snapping along to the beat Gibby was playing.

"_I wanna make it up to you, Pretty Baby. Make it up to you," _Freddie sang and Sam shook her head. She didn't want anything to do with him right now, but of course half of the neighborhood had to be in this too. _"I wanna see you smile. I wanna see you smile. I wanna make it up to you."_

Freddie jumped off their shoulders and ran to stand in front of Sam to stop her from walking any further.

"_Oh, my life," _Freddie hopped and then twirled. _"The one who has taken my life."_

Sam turned around, planning on taking a different route to the store, but the adults blocked her path and she groaned.

Freddie turned Sam around by pulling her shoulders when repeating, _"Oh, my life, the one who has taken my life." _He dropped to his knees before singing, "_With you." _He then got right back up and repeated, _"With you."_

Sam just pushed him aside and continued walking down the sidewalk. Freddie and the others didn't give up however for they just hopped on one foot and followed her.

_"Whatever has happened," _Everyone then hopped from one foot to the other, "_I remember them all. Whatever has happened I remember them all." _He fell down on one knee and stretched his arms out to his side, "_So, I'm here to fix it."_

Sam turned around, crossing his arms and Freddie turned around to the crowd, moving his head down for them to get down too since they were still standing up.

Everyone behind Freddie fell on their knees also and stretched their arms out before singing, _"So, he's here to fix it."_

Sam sighed, turning right back around and continuing through the park.

Freddie moved his arms up and down, still kneeling down, _"I understand how mad you are." _He clapped his hands together._ "All I'm asking is for you to forgive me." _He then got up and stretched his arms to the side again and ran like an airplane. _"Just clean your soul." _He stood in front of Sam to have her hug him, but she just walked underneath one arm and continued walking. _"I'm saying it, so please believe." _Freddie was left in the dust before Gibby came over and pushed him to continue.

Freddie stopped on the grass and reached one arm up in the air as he kept the other one down and rotated his arms in a circle.

_"Oh, forget all that has happened - forget it all!" _The gang then jumped, separating their legs and then bringing them together. _"Oh, forget all that has happened - forget it all."_

Sam couldn't believe what king of mess Freddie was getting himself into now. This was just pathetic for him. She was about to cross the street, but the volunteers boxed her in, dancing around. She let out a huge breath when seeing Melanie and Gibby dancing also and some of the kids from school. Today wasn't going to be her day, was it?

Sam just ripped up the piece of paper Melanie gave her. She had a feeling the list was fake just so she could walk outside and bump into Freddie.

_"Come on smile now," _Freddie leaned close into Sam's face and she just continued walking. Freddie raced up to her, walking backwards as he sang, _"Everyone can see how angry you are. Seeing that in your eyes is just not beautiful." _Freddie grabbed Sam's hand and fell down onto both his knees. _"Understand I __**completely**__ understand your anger, so I'm trying to say I'm sorry!__"_

Sam wiggled her arm away from Freddie's grip.

"_I'm trying so hard. Just give me a chance!"_

She couldn't go anywhere without having Freddie follow her singing with everyone in Seattle! This was just embarrassing to both her and Freddie, but he wouldn't stop.

"_You being angry at me I came here to apologize for it!" _Freddie dropped to his knees and threw his hands in the air, yelling after Sam who kept walking away. _"Look at me down on my knees!" _He dropped his hands, still staying one his knees and kept his eyes on the back of Sam's head. _"Saying it should make you believe me..."_

The extras came around and tried slowing down Sam as they sang, _"Forget all that has happened; forget it all!" _Sam just shook her head, not wanting to forget anything, but the people who kept singing to her. _"Forget all that has happened; forget it all!"_

Freddie grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her body towards his. "_Come on smile now," _he sang as he leaned his head closer to Sam's._  
><em>

Sam was luckily enough to use both hands and push Freddie away. Except for the part that Freddie fell to his stomach and grabbed her ankle.

_"Don't think I'm going to let you go!" _Sam tried wiggling free, but Freddie had a tight grip, _"I'm always going to be here - you have to remember that." _He crawled to lay in front of Sam and stretched his arms and legs out. _"I rather kill myself then let anything happen to you!"_

Sam smiled, shrugging her shoulders and stepped on Freddie's stomach to pass by. When doing so, Freddie bolted up and rubbed his stomach. She was crazy._  
><em>

_"You being angry at him. He came here to apologize. Down on his two weak knees," _The extras followed Sam up until Freddie caught up with her again.

"_It's me who's saying it, so just believe!" _He bent down on one knee and stretched his arms out to his sides.

The others formed a circle around Sam and Freddie and sang, "_Forget all that has happened; forget it all. Oh, oh, forget all that has happened; forget it all."_

Sam still shook her head, walking back home since it's already gotten late and there's school tomorrow. Freddie waved goodbye to his new friends and ran after Sam.

_"**Come on smile now**."  
><em>

Melanie waved goodbye to the crowd and so did Gibby.

"You're doing a great thing here," Gibby commented, turning to look at Melanie when everyone was finally gone.

Melanie sighed. "Yeah, well, I just want Sam to make sure she's making the right choices. I don't want her to do something wrong and regret it for the rest of her life."

Gibby and Melanie turned around and walked towards the Puckett's house.

"You mean dating Freddie?" Gibby asked.

"That and also being asked out in a **different** way," Melanie cleared. "I mean, sure, Freddie's way of asking her out wasn't the best, but he **sang** for her and yet she's still not satisfied."

"Think she'll end up going out with him?"

"Oh, of course; I think she just needs time."

"**But time is something you two don't have**."

Gibby and Melanie stopped walking, looking around them. The next thing they knew a bag was covering their heads and they were lifted and thrown into some sort of car. The two tried taking the bags off their heads, but then someone came to tie their hands and legs together. They were too busy screaming to ask for help and soon Melanie and Gibby heard the engine turn on and they were driving away.

* * *

><p>(AN:) Alright, readers - it's <strong>your<strong> turn to choose the next chapter. Do you want to see how Madisen's doing and then Melanie and Gibby joining her

**OR**

Do you want to skip to Monday where Freddie tries to win Sam over again?


	20. Sunday week 3 night and Monday week 3

(AN:) Okay, who else agrees that She's Killing Me is the **perfect** song for Seddie?

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, She's Killing Me by A Rocket To The Moon, or Madisen Hill.**

* * *

><p>Melanie and Gibby were thrown into a room. The two heard a gasp before Melanie felt someone untie the ropes from her hands and then she predicted moved to help Gibby. When Melanie felt her hands freed, she pulled the bag off her head and gasped also.<p>

"Madisen!" Melanie called, running up to give the brunette a hug.

"Oh, thank God it's you!" Madisen said, returning the hug and then hugging Gibby when he gotten up. "I was afraid I was going to be here alone for the rest of my life."

"What happened?" Gibby asked as he rubbed the side of his head and the three looked around what seemed to be some sort of prison cell. "Where are we?"

"More importantly who kidnapped us," Melanie added, looking out the small window that was on the door, but could see no one.

"I did," Madisen answered.

Melanie and Gibby looked at her. "**WHAT**?" They screamed together.

"Madisen, you must be kidding," Melanie said. "I mean, if you'd kidnapped us you wouldn't be in this room."

Madisen shook her head and closed her eyes. "No, I didn't mean **me**, me." She opened her eyes again and looked back and forth between Melanie and Gibby. "I mean there's another person who **looks** like me."

"You mean a twin?" Gibby questioned. "Like Sam and Melanie?"

"Except the part where I don't **have** a twin," Madisen clarified and the two were just confused.

"Okay, well, how do you know your," Melanie air quoted, "twin," she dropped her hands back down to her side, "kidnapped us?"

"Because when I got home from my date with Freddie she was in my house just waiting for me to come home. I saw her face once I turned on the light and she looked **exactly** like me."

"Was she the same person who was chasing you that day you came to me for help? The one who was trying to kill you?"

Madisen gave Melanie a funny look. "What are you talking about? No one was trying to kill me?"

"Yeah someone was," Melanie walked up to Madisen. "You broke into my house and was hiding in my dark kitchen until I came in and scared the both of us. You said you needed my help hiding from some girl."

"Melanie, I seriously don't know what you're talking about."

Melanie looked at Madisen with wide eyes.

"Unless that girl was the twin she's talking about," Gibby said. Something then hit him. "Wait a second."

_"Are they going to be fine in the back like that?"_

_"Of course - there's cushion everywhere."_

"I know those voices from somewhere," Gibby whispered, trying to think as hard as he ever did.

"The two voices from the car?" Melanie asked and Gibby nodded his head.

"I have a strange feeling that I know who kidnapped us," Gibby said.

"Well if it's on the tip of your tongue then spit it out!" Madisen yelled.

"Oh, well, here - why don't you check?" Gibby asked, sticking out his tongue. "Do you see it?"

Madisen looked at Melanie with a questionable look. "We're supposed to think this guy's gonna be our hero?"

Melanie face palmed. "I'm just going to have to call Sam." She reached for her phone in her back pocket, but it wasn't there. She patted all over her body, but her phone was no where. Gibby did the same thing and they looked at Madisen.

"Mines been gone since I've been here," Madisen answered to their quiet faces.

"That doesn't matter," Madisen tried calming herself down. "I'm sure my sister will know I'm missing and come find me, right?"

"Unless she starts making out with Freddie," Gibby suggested.

"**GIBBY**!" Madisen and Melanie screamed together. "**NOT HELPING**."

"Do you think my "twin" is still at your house? Because if she is Freddie and Sam might be in danger," Madisen thought out loud.

Melanie shook her head. "She wasn't in my room when Sam came back from dinner with Freddie. She must have escaped or something."

"I just hope they're okay," Gibby said. "Carly and Spencer are coming home in two days, so that means they must in trouble too."

"Oh, what are we going to do?" Melanie yelled. "I'm not even the strong sister, so it's not like I can beat up whoever is behind this. Hopefully Sam can figure things out soon."

* * *

><p>Sam walked into school Monday morning with her backpack hanging from one shoulder and a bag of beef jerky on the other. Melanie had left before Sam woke up, so she didn't have any breakfast and there was no way she was going to go raid Carly's fridge with Freddie living next door. Knowing him as soon as he saw Sam he would run out of his apartment singing her another song. Yesterday was enough for her.<p>

Which was weird because this morning Freddie had texted her saying to come to school **half and hour earlier** then she was supposed to. At that time **no one** would be in the school except the janitors, but no one ever knows where they disappear to. She was surprised the doors were even opened.

When she walked into school and looked around she slowed down. Everywhere were purple streamers and purple balloons covering the hallway.

What surprised her more was that there were actually girls standing against the left lockers. Not only that, but they were apparently **staring** at her like she was some type of celebrity. The girls were all wearing some type of purple clothing as they smiled at Sam.

Saying she was creeped out was an understatement to what Sam was really feeling at that moment. Some of the students were even wearing Seddie shirts and other accessories from Webicon. Sam couldn't believe she actually remembered that crazy day.

"What's going on?" Sam tried asking the crowd, but they only screamed and Sam jumped from the sudden noise.

The blonde just ignored the screaming girls and rushed to her locker where a group of boys were standing there with smiles on their faces.

_"All my friends are coming over and I hope nobody told her she was a way of turning sunshine into rain."_

Sam groaned, throwing her hands in the air and then slamming them back down at her side when hearing **another** song. Benson was singing again? This was unbelievable! What kind of movie did he think they were in?

The boys move aside and Freddie walked up wearing a blue and white stripped shirt. Sam shook her head when seeing that shirt. Oh, how she still had a fuzzy feelings for stripes...

_"I got on that shirt she hates," _Freddie walked up to her with his arms stretched out to his sides. _"I just know that face she'll make. Even though it hurts," _Freddie stood close to Sam and wiggled his eyebrows. _"She's my favorite pain."_

Sam rolled her eyes and pushed Freddie away, trying to go in a different direction, but Freddie only ran in front to stop her from walking away.

_"You never drive your car - you drive me **crazy**." _Freddie explained and Sam had to laugh. Freddie then ran up to the screaming girls from before and said, _"She ran outta gas and somehow I'm to blame!"  
><em>

Freddie then ran back to Sam, pulling her arms on his shoulders from behind and then pretended to drive a car around the hall.

_"I'll take her out and drop her off," _Freddie lightly pushed Sam onto the bench against wall. _"On the outskirts of our town." _One of the guys then threw a rose at Freddie and he plucked the pedals and threw them on the ground. _"I'd leave a trail of roses that lead back home."_

"_So come back home,"_ the guys sang to Sam before standing back against the lockers.

_"She'll pick a fight for no good reason," _Freddie offered Sam his hand and she didn't know why she took it, but she did and Freddie lifted her up to rest his forehead against hers. _"She knows I'll never leave." _Sam closed her eyes, enjoying his breath against her face. _"I love her half to death," _he rubbed his forehead and she giggled. _"But she's killing me."_

Freddie hated to ruin their special moment, but he had to let go of Sam in order to finish the rest of the song and give her the final present. He ran up to his guy friends pointing at them while looking at Sam who crossed her arms.

_"All my friends they say they like her," _He sang, "_But I know behind my back they all think the same things that I do."_

The guys shook their heads, a little afraid of Sam, but she just laughed._  
><em>

Freddie turned around to the guys. "_She's spends her mommy's credit card and says that **I'm** the one who's lazy." _Freddie then turned back around to look at Sam and with a dreamy face he sang, "_She's like a dream and a nightmare coming true."_

_"I'll take her out and drop her off on the outskirts of our town." _The guys handed three roses and Freddie pulled the pedals off again and lead them to his locker where the girls followed and then Sam did. _"I'll leave a trail of roses that lead back home."_

The girls turned around to look at Sam. _"So come back home."_

_"She'll pick a fight for no good reason," _Freddie jumped in front of Sam, pretending to hit her and she smacked his hands away with a smile on her face. _"She knows I'll never leave." _He pulled Sam from the waist and rested his nose on hers. _"I love her half to death but she's killing me."_

He pulled away again and walked backwards towards his locker.

Freddie shook his head while singing, _"And I wouldn't have it any other way!" _Freddie opened his locker, showing everyone the picture he had against his door of Sam from Generation Love. He pointed to the one where Sam was holding one of the balloons. _"She can change her clothes; she can change her hair," _Freddie then pointed to the one where the camera had caught Sam punching Freddie's arm. _"But she'll always be the same."_

Sam couldn't believe those pictures Melanie and Madisen had taken where for **his** locker, so he could stare at them forever. He was more obsessed with Sam then she thought. But strangely it was...cute._  
><em>

Freddie sighed, holding something behind his back as he walked slowly to his crush. _"So, I went out and bought her roses," _Freddie brought them from behind his back and gave it to Sam who took it without question. She shook one of her hand, feeling a thrown and Freddie smirked. "_She complained about the thorns." _She smiled, smelling each one of them. _"I caught her smiling," _he brushed her hair behind her ears, taking a look at his Princess Puckett. _"And that's what I do it for."_

Sam had to cut Freddie short and finally give him the kiss he's been dying for. The girls were screaming again and claps where heard. Freddie wanted to stay with her longer, but he had to finish his song!

He jumped away from the kiss and Sam almost fell over, but laughed when seeing him hop around from person to person. _"I'll take her out and drop her off on the outskirts of our town! I'd leave a trail of roses that lead back home, so come back home! She'll pick a fight for no good reason. She knows I'll never leave." _He ran back to Sam and grabbed both of her hands, jumping up and down in front of her. _"I love her half to death, oh yeah, I love her half to death!"_

"_He'd take her out and drop her off on the outskirts of our town!" _The crowd behind Sam and Freddie sang and the two laughed, not taking their eyes off of each other. _"Freddie would leave a trail of roses that lead back home! Sam picks a fight for no good reason because she knows he'll never leave. Freddie loves her half to death but she's killing him!"_

"_Oh, she's killing me," _Freddie finished off. _"Oh, oh."_

"If I promise to go out with you will you stop with the singing?" Sam asked when hearing the music finally over.

"Only if you sing for me," Freddie said and Sam glared. "You can threaten me with anything, but I still want you to sing. It doesn't have to be now, but one day."

"Oh, fine, whatever," Sam agreed and everyone started cheering around them. "Will you go out with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Freddie commented before bringing his new girlfriend into another kiss and the crowd started screaming again until Principal Franklin and the teachers finally walked into the school.

"What is going on here?" Principal Franklin demanded to know when seeing the group of students surrounding Sam and Freddie. "Is this some type of iCarly special or something?"

"No, Principal Franklin," Freddie said, "We were just...trying to make the school look better."

"With the streamers and balloons?" Principal Franklin asked. "It's not the school's birthday or something. What's with the purple?"

"It's the Seddie color?" One girl tried answering and Principal Franklin immediately got interested.

"Did something happen?" He asked and Sam and Freddie gasped.

"Don't tell us you're one of the Seddie fans!" Sam yelled and Principal Franklin laughed.

"Since you two were in eighth grade!" Principal Franklin answered. "The staff agrees with me too!"

Sam and Freddie laughed. "This feels awkward then," Freddie commented.

"Ah, don't be," Principal Franklin assured, walking up to the two and placing a hand on their shoulders. "It's not like we're going to scream," Principal Franklin threw a fist in the air along with the other teachers screaming, "**SEDDIE**!" Principal Franklin looked back at the two. "Everyday or something."

"I still think Creddie will happen," one teacher yelled and most of them shushed him.

Sam looked up at Freddie and shook his head. Now that he finally was going out with Sam there wouldn't be any other girl who he rather go out with. Not even his childhood crush. Freddie laid his head on Sam's and hugged her before getting lost in his thoughts as the people around him started talking together.

Thinking about Carly; what were they going to tell her when she and Spencer got back? This wasn't going to be good...Freddie shrugged. He should enjoy this while it lasts from the drama.

Now if only Madisen were here to see this all. He still couldn't help, but wonder why she didn't pick up his phone call this morning nor did Melanie nor Gibby. Freddie had a weird feeling in his stomach, but couldn't understand why. Hopefully the three were okay.


	21. Monday week 3 afternoon

(AN:) SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN FOREVER! Work has gotten me so busy that I didn't have time, but I'm trying my best, so here's another chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, or Madisen Hill.**

* * *

><p>"I've never hated my sister more then I do right now," Melanie shared while she and Madisen were walking back and forth in the same room. Gibby was sitting against the wall with his hands in his hair. The three still had no idea where they were or who was behind this evil plan.<p>

"The same thing goes for me with Freddie," Madisen added. "How the heck does he not know that we're missing?"

"So, this entire time you guys weren't really going out?" Gibby asked, looking up at Madisen.

"No, of course not," Madisen answered. "It was just part of a stupid plan."

"Why?"

"Because Freddie's dumb! Now, can we go back to our main problem here?" Melanie burst. "It's Monday afternoon - almost twenty four hours since we've been gone and not a single person in sight!" Melanie threw her hands into her hair. "I'm starting to freak out!"

"You're not the only one," Madisen hugged herself, pressing her back against the wall and sliding down to sit next to Gibby. "My dad must be nonstop calling me and since I can't pick up he might have told my mom or something and they're freaking out."

"Same thing with my parents and Guppy," Gibby said. "Especially because I always come home before it gets dark."

"I hope Sam doesn't think I went back to my apartment," Melanie wished. "Then she'll never come find us."

"I'm worried about Carly," Gibby thought out loud. "She's coming back **tomorrow**."

"Do you think she'll be kidnapped too?" Madisen asked. "What if the two who kidnapped us are just using us for something?"

"Wait a minute," Gibby whispered. "**Using us**?" Something jogged his memory when hearing those two words.

_"I can't believe she was using Freddie this whole time."_

_"I know. It's a good thing Sam and I told him before it was too late."_

_"What do you think would have happened if you never told Freddie?"_

_"Well iCarly would have been destroyed with Jeremy sneezing all the time!"_

"I finally know who kidnapped us!" Gibby screamed, jumping up from the ground. "Freddie's ex-girlfriend!"

"Freddie has an ex-girlfriend?" Madisen asked, getting up from the ground too.

"Well, you, Carly and this girl named Valerie. Freddie had quit iCarly to do The Valerie Show, but when Valerie admitted she was just using him, Freddie came right back to iCarly," Gibby explained. "That's how I remembered her when Madisen thought she might be using us."

"Well, there's two people who kidnapped us," Melanie reminded. "If Valerie's one then who's the other?"

"I feel like it has to go together," Madisen said. "If Gibby's right - the first person is Freddie's ex-girlfriend then maybe the other person is Sam's ex-boyfriend."

"Well, that's just wonderful," Melanie sarcastically said, throwing her hands up. "Sam's had five other boyfriends in the past!"

"Guys, I'm sure we're going to find out who's behind this soon enough," Madisen got in between Gibby and Melanie before a fight started.

"What makes you think that?" Gibby asked.

"Because I hear footsteps coming from down the hall," Madisen answered.

The three kept quiet and it was true - there was two pairs of footsteps echoing through the hall. Melanie and Madisen stood close to Gibby who put his arms around the two girls, all scared on what was going to happen next.

* * *

><p>"Hey!"<p>

Sam's eyes were covered with a pair of hands before she got the chance to answer. The smell of burnt wires, however, gave the "mystery" person away.

"What did you burn today, Geek?" Sam asked, trying to pull Freddie's hands off, but he wouldn't move. Since when did he have a stronger grip then her?

"I was trying to make you something, but it really didn't work out," Freddie said, a little sadness in his voice.

Sam read his mind easy. "It was a robot that could do everything for me, wasn't it?"

"Since Melanie's going to leave Thursday I don't want you to be alone." Freddie took his hands off and walked around to look at Sam as she was putting her things away in her locker. "Who knows when your mother's coming back."

"My mom just **loves** being away from home," Sam shared. "I barley see her now-a-days."

"Which is why you're always welcomed to stay at my place," Freddie said and Sam chuckled.

"You do understand you still need to get your mom to like me more?"

Freddie smirked, grabbing Sam by her waist to press against his body. "That won't be a problem once I tell her you're my girlfriend."

"That word still gives me goosebumps." Sam pushed Freddie away with her textbook on his chest. She then threw it in her locker and suddenly was lost in her thoughts. Freddie was able to catch this and had to ask what's wrong.

"I'll stop using that word if you want me to," Freddie said, thinking she wasn't used to the idea of dating.

"What?" Sam popped back into reality. "No, no; it's not you," Sam said, shaking her head. "It's just that you mentioning you're going to tell your mom about us got me thinking about me telling Melanie."

"Well, that's great!" Freddie said excitingly. "I'm sure she'll start screaming again like on our date."

"Yeah, she would," Sam slammed her locker shut and Freddie jumped. "If she was home."

"What do you mean?"

Sam sighed. "Melanie's missing."

Freddie's heart stopped.

"She hasn't come home since yesterday and won't pick up her phone and hasn't even left me a note," Sam continued explaining. "I know I shouldn't be worried, but she always picks up the phone when I'm calling no matter where she is or what she's doing."

"Madisen's missing too."

Sam stopped talking and looked up at Freddie.

"Since when?" Sam asked.

"Saturday," Freddie whispered. "After I took her out I dropped her home, we talked for a while, and then I haven't seen or heard from her since." Freddie placed a hand on his forehead. "She's just like Melanie - she hasn't answered her phone either."

"This is an emergency then!" Sam yelled. "We have my sister and your friend missing. Not to mention I haven't heard Gibby screaming all day."

"Maybe he's at home," Freddie hoped, shaking Sam's hand. "We'll talk to him and see if maybe he knows anything. Before I ran after you back home I saw him talking to Melanie."

"So maybe he knows where she might be!" Sam said, agreeing with Freddie's plan. "Or at least he could help us find her. He might as well be good for something."

"You beat him up; isn't that enough?" Freddie asked.

Sam sarcastically laughed. "Pft, **NO**!" Freddie shook his head. "Now, come on, we should go to Gibby's place and see if he's there."

"Now?" Freddie asked, looking at his wrist watch. "We still have two more periods left of the day."

"Does it look like Momma cares?" Sam asked, pulling Freddie by his arm, checking the halls, and then broke sprinting towards the main doors.

"Principal Franklin installed cameras! We're going to get in trouble!" Freddie screamed.

"Only one day of suspension - it's not that bad," Sam said, still running. "I've done it plenty of time before. Trust me; you could use the day off."

"Not to mention it goes on your personal record!" Freddie yelled. "I'm the one who's going to college!"

"Hey, I'm going to college too!" Sam corrected. "Just...not as soon as you are."

* * *

><p>Freddie was calling Gibby's cellphone, but he wasn't picking up. He was going to call his house phone, but didn't want to waste his time talking to Guppy yelling "Happy Birfday!" because he can't remember how to <strong>actually<strong> talk.

Sam and Freddie sighed before Sam rang the doorbell to the Gibson's house and Gibby's mom came out.

"Hey, Mrs. Gibson," Sam smiled, but it dropped when seeing her eyes completely red and puffy along with her face. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Gibson repeated. "**WHAT'S WRONG**? My Gibby hasn't come home **that's** what wrong."

"Whoa, calm down," Freddie said, fanning her with his hands. "So, he's not home?"

"Of **course** he's not home!" Mrs. Gibson screamed, but then stopped talking to take a few deep breaths. It wasn't right yelling at Gibby's friends just because one of her sons were missing. "I'm sorry, kids, it's just that I'm in such a mess."

"Something's fishy here," Sam predicted. "First Madisen, then my sister and now Gibby's gone? What's happening here?"

"I have a feeling we're going to have to go to Madisen's place to find out," Freddie said, taking Sam's hand and walking away from Gibby's porch. "We'll call you if we find Gibby!"

"Please do!" Gibby's mom screamed after the two who sprinted up the block.

* * *

><p>Freddie kept dialing Madisen's number on his cell as Sam was trying to reach Melanie, but neither were picking up their phones and to say they were worried wasn't even the half of what they were feeling right now.<p>

"Any luck?" Freddie asked Sam before trying Madisen's number again.

Sam groaned. "No not at all! It's not like Melanie to **not** pick up her phone!"

"Okay, we're going to have to head to Madisen's place first and see what's going on there," Freddie gave up on her cellphone and started jogging down the street towards Madisen's house.

Sam was the first one to get there and she knocked on the door. A few minutes later a man who Freddie knew was Madisen's dad came out with his face whiter then a ghost.

"Freddie?" Madisen's dad asked.

"Mr. Hill," Freddie said, holding onto his shoulder. "Do you have any idea where Madisen is?"

"I was hoping you could tell me!" Madisen's dad screamed, almost breaking down into tears. "My baby hasn't returned in **three days** and I have no idea how to contact her since she's not picking up her phone."

"I've been trying to reach her just now and I had no luck either," Freddie shared and Madisen's dad covered his face with both of his hands.

"This is just **horrible**!" He screamed into the air. "I haven't talked to my wife ever since because I'm scared she'll think I'm irresponsible for letting our daughter be kidnapped or whatever has happened to her."

"Don't think like that," Freddie stopped her dad. "She's going to come back; trust me."

"You know I always do," Mr. Hill whispered. "But what can you do to bring my baby back?"

"Here's an idea," Sam spoke. "We're going to find the people who took Madisen because there's a fat chance that they took my sister too."

"But **how**?" Her father asked, looking at Sam with tears running down his face. "You guys aren't detectives or anything."

"But he's a geek and I'm a fighter," Sam said. "I'm sure with our two powers put together we can at least get a clue on where they are."

"Hopefully before Carly and Spencer come back home tomorrow," Freddie reminded Sam and her face dropped in fear.


	22. Monday week 3 night

(AN:) Welcome back Carly and Spencer Shay :D You're in for a **HUGE** surprise XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, iSaved Your Life, iSam's Mom, or Madisen Hill.**

* * *

><p>"Ugh we looked for hours!" Sam complained as she walked into the Benson's apartment with her arms thrown up in the air. "We have no clues or even a small hint on where they are."<p>

Freddie sighed, disappointed too. "All we know is that Madisen was gone first then Gibby and Melanie. None of them have their phones and no one has contacted us even if they were kidnapped."

Sam took off her backpack and jumped into the couch before Freddie did the same, wrapping an arm around his new girlfriend's waist to pull her closer. "Freddie, what if they haven't been kidnapped?" She whispered, looking up into his chocolate colored eyes. "What if they're dead."

"Shhh," Freddie hushed, moving Sam's bangs away from her eyes, so he could see them better. "Don't say that. We're going to find them and take down whoever has kidnapped them." Sam's eyes said something else. Luckily Freddie was able to read them. "We'll find them," He said again and Sam's lips quivered before Freddie calmed them down by deeply kissing her, running her emotions out of her body.

"Now come on," Freddie broke away and got up from the couch. "Let's go to sleep - we have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah, protecting our best friend from whoever is doing all this," Sam added, taking Freddie's hand and together they walked into his bedroom. "You still have my extra clothes here?"

Freddie nodded his head, walking over to his drawer and kneeling down to the bottom two drawers. "It's a good thing Carly didn't look through these two when she was trying to find something to cover her eyes or else I'd be in for hundreds of questions."

"Why was she looking through your closet?" Sam asked, grabbing the shorts and huge t-shirt Freddie passed to her. "That's not creepy."

"No, see, remember that time I broke my leg and arm when saving her life?" Freddie got up and Sam's eyes darted down onto her clothes, not wanting to remember that time, but how could she not?

"Yeah, and?" Sam asked without looking at Freddie. He only shook his head and continued on because he knew how jealous Sam really was when he and Carly were "dating."

"Well, I fell in the shower and had no idea how to get up. Carly was going to come help me, but I told her not to because I was completely naked!" Freddie laughed and Sam at least formed a smile. "Guess she was trying to find something to cover her eyes and for some odd reason she chose a **sock** to do so."

Sam started laughing and Freddie joined along.

"I had a feeling she grabbed my underwear first though," Freddie added and Sam's face was turning red.

"Wow, Freddison, I never knew you'd have a real girl look at your underwear," Sam commented and Freddie shook his head.

"Maybe years from now you might be," Freddie predicted, winking and she shoved him away.

"You're insane for thinking I'd marry you," Sam walked towards the bathroom in his room.

"I'm insane for dating you and letting you sleep with me in the same bed," Freddie added and Sam turned around before entering the bathroom.

"Touche," she commented before closing the door to change.

Freddie chuckled to himself, opening his closet door to grab his own pajamas. Sometimes he questioned that blonde-headed demon and her awesomeness. And to think when they were 13 he never wanted to see her. Now he can't spend a day without talking to her. Life was so crazy sometimes.

"Freddie?" Sam called, having Freddie screamed. Sam laughed as she asked, "Are you going to stare at your closet all day or change?"

Freddie shook his head and cleared his throat. "Right, uh, sorry. Guess I was already dreaming." Freddie grabbed his clothes and ran to his bathroom before Sam started asking him questions.

She just smiled as she watched her boyfriend run for his life as if she was going to give him a wedgie or something. She would have if they weren't together, but since they are she doesn't have the feeling of harassing, pranking, or even making fun of him that much anymore. Looks like Freddie was going to change her, but hopefully not completely.

"At least I'm not the only one who's daydreaming early tonight," Freddie whispered, climbing into bed with Sam.

Sam sighed, ignoring his comment to ask, "Are you sure your mom is fine with me staying here?"

"Why would she?" Freddie questioned. "Besides, there is **no** way I'm going to let you stay alone at your house."

"Then why didn't you just sleep over at my place?"

"Because I can't trust my mom alone."

"Okay, okay; fine," Sam gave up, snuggling close to Freddie before he turned the lights off. "It's a good thing I'm used to this or else I would have been pushing you off the bed."

Freddie kissed the top of her head. "You're so nice to me."

Sam smirked. "Don't get all mushy on me. I can't believe we're going to sleep at ten twenty."

"Well if you don't want to be kicked out when my mom comes home you should sleep."

"What?"

"Kidding!"

Sam slapped Freddie's chest as he chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Spencer where'd you put the keys?" Carly screamed, looking in her suitcase where Spencer said the house keys were.<p>

"I told you it's in **your** suitcase!" Spencer called from down the hall, trying to pull his suitcase since the wheels broke off.

"I don't see them!"

"Well why don't you wait until I get there before waking up the entire apartment."

Carly sighed. "I'll just go over Freddie's place and get the spare."

"He's awake?"

"It's eleven fourteen at night! Freddie doesn't to go sleep 'til midnight and his mom is working. I know her shift by heart," Carly explained before opening the door to Freddie's apartment. "That's weird...Freddie never leaves the door unlocked."

"Go check if he's okay!" Spencer dropped his suitcase on the floor and took a rest. "We don't want Mrs. Benson to kill us already if anything's wrong with Freddie."

"'Kay!" Carly said before slowly entering the dark apartment.

Hopefully she wouldn't knock into anything that would alarm anyone in the apartment. What if the Shadow Hammer guy Spencer and Freddie were talking about was back?

Carly grabbed one of Mrs. Benson's flower vase from the table, making sure the water and flowers stayed in the pot, so she wouldn't get in trouble of wetting the carpet. She carefully looked into the kitchen - nothing. She carefully walked towards Mrs. Benson's room hoping that she wouldn't step in a squeaky floorboard and blow her cover.

If it wasn't for Spencer to lose their house keys she wouldn't be in this place!

Carly pushed Mrs. Benson's door opened and jumped in the room, hovering the flower pot above her head, but took a breath of relief when seeing no one in the room. She then made her way out and the hallway bathroom door was already opened, and no one was inside, so there was only one room left.

The brunette was about to piss in her pants due to the suspense of what was going to be behind Freddie's door. What if Freddie was being torched or about to be killed? What if he was going to be shot? What if the gun was towards Freddie's head and as soon as Carly walked into the room the burglar would shoot then? It would be Carly's fault for Freddie's death! Or maybe worse - there was a bomb in Freddie's room that would go off as soon as she opened the door.

Carly closed her eyes, placing a gentle hand on the door and using her fingers to slowly push the door open. When nothing went off and she didn't hear a noise, Carly carefully took baby steps inside Freddie's room, carefully looking around for any figures.

"Freddie?" Carly whispered as soft as she could while looking for a stranger. "Freddie, are you awake?"

Carly kept looking around as she called Freddie's name. She was about to shake him away, but felt a much skinner leg. She knew Freddie's leg wasn't that small. She lifted the covers from the bottom and found two pale legs. Those weren't Freddie's!

**FREDDIE HAS A GIRL IN HIS BED?**

Now Carly was curious. She walked around to the left side of the bed and tried making out the two figures in the bed. On the right was Freddie, obviously, but the girl he was **snuggling** with had her messy pointy tale covering her face, so she wasn't able to make out who it was in the dark. Carly reached for her phone in her jean pocket and pressed a random button for light and gasped when finally seeing the face.

Forgetting about the possible robber that may be in the apartment Carly dropped her phone and let out a blood curling scream. Freddie and Sam jumped up from his bed, the covers flying all over the place before Spencer ran into the room, screaming also before turning on the room light. He then screamed louder along with Carly and Sam and Freddie did too when seeing their best friends in the room.

Sam and Freddie got out of bed when the screams faded, fixing their clothes. The four stood in silence, looking at each other before Spencer broke the silence.

"What was that?" Spencer asked, pointing to the bed.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Sam shivered from the heart attack she was still going through.

"My two **best friends** sleeping together in the **same **bed?" Carly answered, still screaming. "Here I was thinking there was a robber in your place!"

"What made you think that?" Freddie questioned.

"Your front door was unlocked!"

"Oops," Freddie whispered to himself.

"Nice going," Sam mumbled and Freddie shrugged his shoulders.

"Looks like I'm getting new habits from you."

"Will someone just explain what it is that's going on?" Spencer asked. "Why were you two sleeping together?"

"Look it's a long story-" Freddie tried explaining but Sam screamed out, "Freddie and I are a couple now!"

Carly and Spencer screamed once again and Freddie face-palmed.


	23. Monday week 3 night part 2

(AN:) Hey guys I'm back and still alive! Enjoy this chapter while I go disappear again XD I'm sorry for not writing in forever!

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, or Madisen Hill.**

* * *

><p>Sam and Freddie sat together on the Shay's couch as Carly was walking back and forth in front, her arms crossed and Spencer sitting on the stairs. The four were all quiet, not wanting to say anything. Sam and Freddie were obviously scared of what Carly was going to say - she got back from her vacation and learned her two best friends were now <strong>dating<strong> each other. If Sam never opened her mouth they probably could have told her some other time.

Freddie just wanted to go back to sleep while Sam and Carly talked about this and Spencer was going to sleep too, but Carly didn't let anyone leave. When Carly was mad you had no choice **but** to listen to her. Who knew what that girl was capable of after being friends with Sam for so many years.

"Will you say something before we all go crazy?" Sam threw her hands into her hair. "I can't stand the quietness!"

"Alright, fine," Carly stopped walking and dropped her arms down to her side. "How long has **this** been going on?"

"You mean us dating?" Freddie asked and Carly shushed them.

"Don't say that word," Carly yelled. "I'm not comfortable yet."

"Fine. We've been...you know...for almost a day," Sam answered, looking over at Freddie and he nodded his head in approval.

"A **day**?" Spencer yelled, getting up from the stairs. "And you two are already sleeping in the same bed?"

"Look we've gotten closer since you two left," Freddie explained, getting up from the couch. "Sam and I have no problem because we **need** each other more than we thought."

"Plus," Sam sighed, getting up and standing behind Freddie to look back and forth between Carly and Spencer, "You guys don't have to worry about feeling lonely or the third wheel."

"**LONELY**?" Carly repeated, yelling and scaring the three in the room. "Why would I feel lonely? I'm not going to be a third-wheel."

"Then what's the problem?" Freddie questioned, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"It's just..." Carly paused, shifting her weight from one leg to the other. "I don't know...surprising I guess."

"Trust us," Sam said, reaching down to hold Freddie's hand and the two smiled. "It's surprising for us too, but we'll get used to it."

"Why don't you all just sleep here?" Spencer asked, walking backwards towards the closet in the hall to grab the sleeping bags. "We haven't had one in a while."

"If Carly doesn't feel awkward," Freddie smirked and Carly rolled her eyes.

"I'll get the extra bed sheets and pillows," Carly announced before walking upstairs.

When the two were gone Sam and Freddie huddled closer.

"What do we do?" Sam whispered, his eyes growing wide. "We can't sleep here are you crazy!"

"Well what was I supposed to say?" Freddie yelled in a whisper. "No, sorry, but there's someone after us, so we can't be with you anymore."

"Obviously not, but why couldn't you just say that you...can't sleep on the floor or used some other lame excuse!"

"Why do **I** have to use the excuse?"

"Because your mom is psycho with those health things!"

"Health things? Great explanation!"

"You know I can't think when I'm under pressure."

"Shhh they're coming back!"

Freddie and Sam stood back where they were before. Freddie walked over to help Carly grab the items while Sam moved the couch and tables away, so Spencer could roll out the sleeping bags.

"I can't believe we still have these things," Spencer commented. "You guys haven't had a sleepover since you were all ten."

"We've gotten too old," Carly said, sliding into her maroon colored bag. "It's surprising we still fit."

Sam grunted, sleeping in a red one. "I can't believe we're doing this."

Freddie shushed her, unzipping the blue sleeping bag. "It's the right thing to do."

"But Freddie..."

"But nothing."

"Guys, it's okay," Spencer said, already half asleep in his gray sleeping bag. "We'll be fine. It's not like this is awkward or anything that you two rather be sleeping together then with us."

"That's not it!" Freddie and Sam yelled together.

"Hush!" Carly yelled "We should get some sleep. Tomorrow's school."

Freddie looked at his watch. "You honestly think we're going to go to school in five hours?"

"I for one isn't," Sam said.

"Ditto," Freddie and Carly said together before finally falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Valerie, wearing all black, stepped into the dark building lobby. It was easy to enter considering Lewbert passed out on the main desk. She thought about using the elevator first, but that might make too much noise, so she stuck with slowly climbing the stairs; making sure no one was going to come down or up at any moment.<p>

She couldn't believe how easy this was.

When she finally got to the trio's flour, she went straight to Freddie's door and turned the doorknob. The door was locked and the brunette smiled. She placed an ear against the door to make sure nothing was going on in the living room before making her way across the hall and got down on one knee. She took a bobby pin from her pocket and picked the lock with ease.

The door slowly opened and Valerie peaked in. She looked in, seeing the four sleeping on the flour and cursed in her head. This was now going to be harder with Sam and Freddie sleeping there.

Valerie couldn't stop however. She walked in, and slowly shut the door before taking a step forward and slamming her foot against the table that was apparently now against the door. She fell to the floor when seeing someone move.

Sam groaned, sitting up.

"Aw, chizz, I have to pee," Sam said to herself. She sighed, wiggling out of her sleeping bed and walking towards the bathroom next to Spencer's bedroom. She cursed under her breath as she made her way and Valerie knew this was the perfect time.

She appeared from behind the couch that was against the wall and ran to the bathroom, locking the door with Spencer's computer chair under the doorknob. Sam was strong, but it would give Valerie extra time to go with the plan. She texted Jonah and ran to unlock the backdoor for him to come in. He appeared and Valerie was going to scream, but he covered her mouth.

"Are you **kidding** me?" Jonah whispered to her.

"How long were you there for?" Valerie questioned, placing a hand on her heart.

"I left the van as soon as you did," Jonah filled her in. "That way we could save more time. Now, grab the two and let's go."

"We're going to have to come up with a new plan," Valerie explained, crawling to behind the counter top in the kitchen. "Freddie and Sam are here, but Sam's currently locked in the bathroom, so we don't have that much time."

"Fine." Jonah pulled out a small bottle from his back pocket and walked over to spray the three left in the living room. "Now, they won't wake up any time soon."

"It's a good thing you brought that along," Valerie commented before pulling on her mask along with Jonah. She grabbed Carly and threw her over her shoulder. Jonah did the same with Freddie and the two ran all the way downstairs and placed the two in the back of their van.

"You stay here and keep the car on. I'll get Spencer," Jonah commanded and Valerie nodded her head, doing what she was told. Jonah ran back into the apartment building.

* * *

><p>Sam tried opening the door, but it wouldn't work for some reason. She tried kicking it, and noticed there was something against the door.<p>

"Freddie?" Sam called, thinking he was playing some joke on her. "Is that you?"

She banged her hands against the white door, but nothing happened. That couldn't be Freddie then for he would be laughing by now. The same thing went for Spencer. Carly wouldn't do such a thing and she's not this strong to keep Sam in there.

Something then clicked in her mind. The others could be in danger!

Plan B. Sam started kicking against the door. The chair slowly moved away since it was on wheels to the point where it was far enough for Sam to finally open the door. She ran to the living room and yelled, **"HEY**!" to the guy who was carrying Spencer on his shoulders.

She would never forget the fears in his eyes when the person lay his eyes on hers. Sam ran down and tried to grab Spencer, but the attacker took something out of his pocket and sprayed her face, and soon Sam couldn't see the world clear anymore. The place went blurry and then she blacked out.

The person, Jonah, ran out faster then he thought he could ever run and into the van.

"What happened?" Valerie asked, looking back and then to Jonah. "You looked like you saw a ghost."

"Worse," Jonah said as he was speeding away. "Sam saw me, but I was able to get away."

"Did she see your face?" Valerie screamed and Jonah shushed her.

"No, she didn't! I'm not that stupid. At least we got what we came for."

"And we got a bonus," Valerie smirked, looking at the back truck. "Who knew we'd get the tech producer also?"

Jonah shrugged, smiling also. "We're just that good. Now they'll join the others and we're great to go."

"We already **are** great to go," Valerie corrected, leaning back in her seat. "I just say we get it over with."

"We **will**," Jonah said, "Now that we have them all."


	24. Tuesday week 3 afternoon

(AN:) **Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, iGo To Japan, iWill Date Freddie, iRue The Day, or Madisen Hill.**

* * *

><p>"Sam? Sam! Samantha Puckett wake up!"<p>

The blonde was finally able to hear words again and slowly opened her eyes to find Mrs. Benson being the one who was shaking her.

Sam jolted up, scaring Freddie's mother and she looked around. "What happened?"

"I don't know!" Mrs. Benson answered. "I came home and saw you nor Freddie were there, so I checked here and you were passed out on the floor. Where are the others?"

Sam got up on her two feet, shaking a little, so Marissa grabbed her shoulders as Sam looked around the living room. There were only four sleeping bags and the back door was completely opened.

"Someone kidnapped Spencer, Carly and Freddie!" Sam screamed, throwing her hands into her hair. Her eyes grew wide when she got a flashback of what she saw last before blacking out - a pair of brown eyes. She **knew** she saw them somewhere before, but of course it didn't hit her because she just woke up.

"Come, dear, you should lay down," Mrs. Benson walked Sam over to the couch and then pulled it and Sam back to the original place. She pulled the table back and used one of the pillows from the couch to place underneath Sam's feet.

It was quiet until Mrs. Benson sat down next to Sam and broke down crying.

"I can't believe I lost my Freddie **again**," Mrs. Benson said between her tears. "This is horrible! And it's all because I'm taking the night shift now."

"It's not your fault it's mine," Sam said. "If I never got up to pee this wouldn't have happened."

"Sam, you need to tell me what **did** happen last night," Mrs. Benson dried up her tears and looked at Sam.

"I had to pee, got locked in the bathroom, when I finally came out I saw some guy lift Spencer up onto his shoulders and then pulled something out of his pocket to spray me with and I fainted. What more is there to say?" Sam asked, starting to get frustrated that she let her guard down and her family was gone. "First Melanie, then Madisen, followed by Gibby and now my best friends."

Mrs. Benson stopped Sam from talking. "Wait, Madisen, Melanie and Gibby? They're gone too?"

"Yes. Freddie and I thought they might be connected to the same person, and now I'm certain it's the same person, but **who**?" Sam looked to the side, trying to think.

Mrs. Benson got up from the couch and walked out of the Shay's apartment.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sam asked, watching her walk away.

Mrs. Benson screamed and Sam bolted up from the couch and into the Benson's apartment.

"What? What's wrong?" Sam demanded to know, running into Mrs. Benson's room with an umbrella in her hand.

"I didn't want to do this," Mrs. Benson said, grabbing the umbrella out of her hands and throwing it on her bed. "In fact I **never** wanted this to happen!"

"Didn't want what?" Sam asked. Her eyes then grew wide and she grabbed Mrs. Benson by her arms. "Don't tell me you're the reason why everyone has disappeared."

Mrs. Benson gasped. "I am not! I can't believe you would accuse me of such a crime!"

"Not even** you **understand what you can do," Sam said.

"Anyways!" Mrs. Benson screamed before they ended up hurting one another. "Remember when you guys won that trip to Japan years ago?"

"Yeah, where we won our first award. What about it?"

"Well, when you kids got lost the only way Spencer and I were able to find you was by this..." Mrs. Benson sighed before turning around and taking something out from her dresser drawer. With a press of a button the small machine turned on and showed a globe on the screen.

_"Please stand by while we located Fredward, Benson,"_ The small gray machine spoke and Sam gasped.

"I can't believe you chipped Freddie," Sam commented, looking up at Mrs. Benson.

"I did it because I love him!" Mrs. Benson screamed. "Now shush, so we can hear when it finds him!"

* * *

><p>Carly, Spencer and Freddie were thrown into a room with bags covering their faces and their arms tied up behind them. As soon as they were thrown in someone, the three felt hands trying to untie the bags off their heads, so they started screaming, but stopped when seeing who it was.<p>

"Spencer?" Melanie asked the same time Spencer questioned, "Melanie?"

"Carly?" Gibby said as Carly gasped, "Gibby?"

"Freddie?" Madisen screamed the same moment Freddie yelled, "Madisen?"

When Spencer, Carly and Freddie's hands were untied, the six started hugging one another and screaming out loud, happy to find the other still alive and okay.

"I can't believe you guys are okay!" Freddie yelled, slapping Gibby's arm, kissing Melanie's cheek and Madisen's forehead. "You had Sam and I worried."

"So, you guys knew we were missing?" Madisen asked.

"Of course we knew! We even tried finding you, but the next thing we knew Spencer and Carly came home and their lives were in danger."

"Yeah, and we didn't even get to enjoy a day being free," Carly commented, nervously laughing. "We found out our two best friends were dating each other and then went to sleep."

Madisen and Melanie screamed. "You and Sam are dating?" They asked together, hopping around.

"Yes, yes, we are," Freddie answered with a blush on his face and the two girls screamed.

"Girls! That's not the point right now!" Gibby yelled, trying to calm them down. "What's important right now is getting out of here before something bad happens." He then looked to Carly with concern in his eyes. "Especially you."

"Aw, Gibby," Carly playfully smacked him. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Aw, puppy love," Spencer commented. "I approve."

"Anyways," Freddie yelled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Did you guys figure out who kidnapped us?" He looked at Gibby, Madisen and then Melanie.

"Well, we figured out that one is Sam's ex-boyfriend, Jonah," Melanie shared.

"Jonah?" Freddie, Carly, and Spencer yelled together.

"Because we Wedgie Bounced him?" Freddie questioned.

"Well he ruined my movie and tried to kiss my little sister!" Spencer reminded. "Why shouldn't we have Wedgie Bounced him?"

"Because he has us locked in some sort of cage!" Carly screamed. "If I start losing air I'm going to go mentally insane!" She reminded and then started taking deep breaths in and out.

"Who's the second person?" Spencer asked, bringing his sister into a hug and rubbed her back.

"Well, **she** has some sort of connection with Freddie in the past," Madisen said, placing a hand on Freddie's shoulder.

"You mean my ex-girlfriend?" Freddie asked. Gibby, Madisen and Melanie nodded their heads. "Well, that can't be because you're all in the same room." Freddie turned around and pointed, "Carly," he then looked to Melanie, "Melanie," and then Madisen, "And then you. I haven't dated anyone-. Wait..." Freddie swallowed his words.

_'Hey is Freddie there? Can I see him?'_

_'Alright. Can I just say I think you're insanely cute!'_

_'Well, I don't think Freddie's a dork, and I'd love to go on a date with him!'_

"Oh my God," Freddie whispered. "It can't be."

"What? Who?" Gibby yelled.

Freddie turned to Spencer and Carly. "Valerie." He said with wide eyes.

* * *

><p>Sam ran to her house with Mrs. Benson right behind her. She tried losing the old lady, but no matter where she turned, she just wouldn't leave her alone.<p>

"You're not coming along!" Sam repeated for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Freddie is my son and he's in danger!" Mrs. Benson argued.

"That doesn't give you the right to be involved with **my** problem," Sam tried explaining as she opened the door to her house and tried slamming the door shut, but Mrs. Benson stopped it with her foot and walked right in.

Sam groaned before ignoring Mrs. Benson and walking upstairs to her bedroom. Mrs. Benson gently closed the door behind her and wiped her feet on the rug before following Sam upstairs.

"You're already using my help!" Mrs. Benson mentioned.

"Because you put a chip in your son's brain!" Sam yelled. She opened her closet and threw all the clothes from the ground away, so she could grab the black ninja suit at the bottom she still had kept from the day the trio had broke into Nevel's house years ago. She grabbed the clothes and ran into the bathroom. Mrs. Benson stood right outside the door, yelling from the other side.

"Well, I just can't stand here doing nothing while my baby is possibly in danger!"

"Tuff luck, Old Lady, but when I said you're not coming I mean it!" Sam's voice echoed through the other side of the bathroom door.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Mrs. Benson asked before the door flew open, reveling Sam changed into her clothes and now tying her hair up into a pony tail. "I need to keep an eye on that device! Freddie can't know I chipped him or else he'll hate me."

"Like he already doesn't," Sam mumbled low enough, so Mrs. Benson wouldn't hear her. "Look, how about we make a deal?" She asked, turning to her boyfriend's mother. "If you don't come along I won't tell Freddie about the device. Just, **please**, stay here, lock everything, and keep a weapon with you."

"Sam, I'm worried about you too," Mrs. Benson admitted, taking a deep breath in. "You mean a lot to Freddie and I can't have him be depressed for the rest of his life if something happened to you."

"I'm stronger than you and a wrestler put together," Sam said and Mrs. Benson rolled her eyes. "Trust me I'll be fine. I just can't have you slowing me down or even worse - used against me in some sort of way. So like I said before, stay at my place and stay safe. Leave the ninja stuff to me."

"I know this is all because you want to be an invisible ninja when you grow up," Mrs. Benson commented, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sam stormed out of the bathroom and towards the stairs. "It can happen!" She screamed before running downstairs. "Now don't come out until you hear from me."

"You better not lose that device of mine!" Mrs. Benson yelled after the blonde.

"You'll be lucky enough if I keep our promise!" Sam screamed from over her shoulder._  
><em>


	25. Tuesday week 3 night

(AN:) If you're not following me on twitter then you don't know that **I FINALLY FINISHED THE 25TH CHAPTER AFTER TWO MONTHS OF DISAPPEARING!**

WOO!

Please everyone enjoy and trust me the next chapter will be up soon! I'm already halfway done with it! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, Madisen Hill, Hum Hallelujah by Fall Out Boys, or iKiss.**

* * *

><p>The five heard clapping from one side of the room. They turned and lights came on as the wall pulled up to show Jonah and Valerie behind a plastic clear wall. They were smirking, trying to hide their laughter in.<p>

Spencer ran up against the wall. "**WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS**?" Spencer screamed and the two stepped away.

"We can hear you perfectly fine you idiot," Jonah said. "It's not like the room is sound proof."

"Hey," Carly interrupted, pulling her brother aside, so she could see the two villains, "No one calls my brother an idiot except for me." She paused. "And Sam.." She paused again, thinking. "And pretty much everyone who is out to get him for the damage he's done to their houses and/or lives."

Jonah crossed his arms and bent over towards the window. "Which is us."

"What has Spencer done to you guys?" Freddie asked, stepping forward. "Except eat all the pudding on our first date," Freddie pointed to Valerie and she just shrugged, "And," he looked to Jonah and then shoved his hands into his pockets, "Actually I don't know what Spencer has done to you."

"He was the adult in the house and didn't stop you guys from wedgie bouncing me!" Jonah yelled, pointing to Spencer and he gasped.

"You deserved that!" Carly said, stepping ahead, "You tried to cheat on Sam with me!"

"I didn't cheat," Jonah corrected, "I just tried to kiss you. That's different then cheating on her."

"So you admit it!" Gibby yelled, running up to the wall and pounding on the glass. "You tried to kiss **my** girl!"

"Don't even try," Valerie said, knocking on the glass. "It's unbreakable. So it leaves you psychos in and us out."

"Oh, right, **we're** the psychos," Madisen sarcastically said.

"Plus if you want to get revenge on Carly, Sam, Freddie and Spencer why are Madisen, Gibby and I dragged into this? We don't know you and did anything," Melanie asked.

"Because if we didn't kidnap you guys someone would have started questioning," Valerie explained. "Now that we kidnapped you all there won't be any problem."

"Except for the fact that our parents will be worried on where we are," Melanie mentioned.

Jonah and Valerie laughed. "Which is why we took theses," Jonah said as the two took out a handful of phones.

"And called our parents," Carly and Freddie answered, throwing their hands into the air. Great, it was like living with Nora all over again.

Except this was probably going to be worse.

"Okay, so, how long-" Freddie was about to ask, but then something started beeping that got him to stop talking. "Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Madisen asked, running over to Freddie and placing a hand on his arm.

"That...beeping," Freddie said, placing a hand on the side of his head.

"I don't hear anything," Spencer mumbled. "Just our breathing."

"How can you not hear that?" Freddie asked, started to pace back and forth.

"Wow...it hasn't even been a day and Benson's already going crazy," Jonah commented and Valerie nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

><p>Sam, having her hood pulled up to her face, climbed a fence with the Benson Locator in her back right pocket. The device was pointing to the building right in front of her, but there were no lights on and no one was in sight.<p>

Maybe she already broke the device somehow. Knowing Sam she probably did.

The blonde finally made it to the other side and ran up against the gray building. She didn't hear anything, so at least the others weren't being torchered or something. That didn't mean they were in danger however. Sam turned to look at the building, trying to find some type of way to get in without being noticed.

There was a window about a foot above her head. Today must have been her lucky day because it was wide open, so she just needed to jump high enough to reach the ledge.

Sam looked around, making sure no one was outside or could see her before walking backwards and then running at full force back to the wall. She took a huge leap into the air, extending her hands out and barley grabbed on, but she did it. Using the toes of her shoes she pushed herself higher, so it would be easier for her to pull herself up.

When getting on the ledge, she fell backwards inside the building and rolled onto her knees, staying low. It was a good thing her hood still stayed up all this time. The room was dark, so no one would have been able to see her. Since it was dark Sam doubted anyone was even **in** the room which is why the window was probably still open – someone either didn't know there was a window in here or just forgot about it.

Rather then wasting her time thinking of questions Sam crawled towards the door in front of her and placed her ear against it. She didn't hear anything which was weird because she thought she would have at least heard their army or something, but guess that only was in the movies.

Why Sam thought two teenagers would have an army of their own was even beyond her thinking power.

The ninja slowly walked out of the room, trying her best to close the door as quiet as she could, so in case anyone was **really** here she wouldn't get in trouble. She just wanted to find her friends, free them, and then get back to their somewhat normal lives.

Oh, and find a way to take down whoever is behind this. If she let the bad guys go they would have done this all over again – that just hit her.

Sam froze in the middle of the hallway. She heard two people talking, so she dove into the next room across the hall. Thank chizz the door was open! Sam left a crack open, so she could see who was talking down the hall.

In a few minutes she saw the two people and gasped. They were both laughing as they were talking about something, but Sam didn't pay attention to what. She only paid attention to **who** it was.

And that was Jonah and Valerie.

What were they doing here?

And why **together**?

Sam took a step back, hiding in the dark room, as the two continued to walk down the hall laughing. And it wasn't the cute, happy laugh – it was the more evil laughter.

They couldn't be the ones behind this could they?

Sam had taken another step back, so they wouldn't see her, but she hit her back against something and a bang echoed throughout the room. She covered her mouth with her hands, hoping she wouldn't scream from the sudden noise. The blond ran to the door, looking out from the crack and saw Jonah and Valerie still walking down the hall.

Sam let her hands down and let out a deep breath. Thank chizz they didn't hear her.

Was the stupid Benson Finder even working? The ninja grabbed the device from her back pocket and checked the screen – it reported that she was in the right place...and that she's in the same room as he was!

Sam looked up. There was **nothing** here. Stupid device! It wasn't working after all! She was about to throw the machine and walk out of the room, but then Sam was curious about what it is she hit before. What would make noise? She turned around and ran her hand along the wall trying to find a light switch. When she found something, she flicked it on and saw a blank, white wall.

Why would a wall make a banging noise?

The blue eyed girl didn't buy it at all. She walked towards the wall and knocked on it, hearing a thumping noise from the other side.

"Stop messing with us you jerks!" She heard a voice from the other side. It sounded **a lot** like Melanie.

Wait a second.

**MELANIE**?

"Don't you know when to stop?"

That sounded like Carly.

Sam knocked one more time.

"Guys, stop, that isn't funny!"

"Freddie?" Sam asked, placing both her hands on the wall and resting her ear against it.

"...yeah?" Freddie answered in question.

"It's me! Sam!"

"Sam?" She heard multiple voices say.

Sam took a step back, trying to find some sort of button or **something** that would show them. Since she didn't see anything, Sam just kicked the wall in anger and the next thing she knew it was lifting up and she gasped when seeing six people on the other side.

"Guys!" Sam screamed, running up to the clear wall. She pound her fists against it, but there wasn't even a dent in it. "You're okay!"

"If you call stuck in a room okay then yes!" Carly clarified.

"Who's the chizz heads that's making you live like animals?" Sam whispered. "Who's behind this?"

"You wouldn't believe it, but it's Valerie and Jonah!" Spencer answered.

"**WHAT**?" Sam screamed. She started punching and kicking against the window.

"Sam, stop!" Freddie ran up to her and placed his hands on top of hers. Even through the plastic he could feel her warmness. "Not even you can break this thing."

"I'll find them," Sam huffed. "I'll find them and get you all out."

She kissed her hand and then placed it against the window over Freddie's hand.

"What do you expect to do, Samantha?" Melanie asked before Sam went off. "It's not like you can beat them all on your own."

"Well, I can sure try," Sam said before taking a step back. "I can do anything if you haven't forgotten."

"Sam, please," Freddie begged, "Don't do this. Just leave us and get out. Make sure our parents won't get involved in this."

Sam slowly shook her head. "No, Freddie – I have to do this. I'm the only person." Sam reached for her hood. "Now, if you'll excuse me." She pulled it up and ran out of the room before someone changed her mind.

The blond opened the door and looked both ways before jumping out and closing the door behind her. The others had faith in her to the fullest, but they knew she would hurt herself in some way.

Freddie punched the wall and then placed his hands on his forehead. He hated behind so useless. Why couldn't Sam free them first before going after Jonah and Valerie?

Only Sam.

* * *

><p>Sam slowly walked down the hall towards the right side where she last seen Valerie and Jonah walking together. She had no idea where they would have gone because she's never been in this building before, but she knew they couldn't have gone far in a matter of five minutes.<p>

As soon as she was about to give up, Sam was about to walk past a double door cafeteria like room. She ran back and placed her back against the wall next to the door and leaned her head forward to look through the crack where the bright light was coming through. Her eyes widen when seeing Valerie and Jonah on some kind of secret date.

They were sitting on a white table and Jonah was holding Valerie's hands. There was two candles and different color flowers all over. Valerie was wearing this purple short dress and Jonah was wearing a blue dress shirt with white dress pants.

How they changed so quickly surprised Sam.

"To us," Jonah announced, raising his glass to Valerie and she did the same. They clanked glasses and took a sip before setting it down. That's when Sam decided to barge in, but Valerie opened her mouth and Sam backed out, wanting to hear what she had to say first before doing something.

"You know," Valerie whispered, running her fingers along Jonah's arm. "It was a great idea to get those idiots out of the way."

"No kidding," Jonah agreed, nodding his head. "We just need to find Sam and we're good for the rest of our lives."

"And we're just going to keep them in the cage room?" Valerie asked.

"Well, why not?" Jonah asked. "Now the boss can do what he pleases without getting interrupted."

_The boss_? Sam thought in her head. _What boss? I thought they were the bosses!_

"And until he calls for another hour to check on us," Valerie moved closer to Jonah. "How about we enjoy our free time together? Let's worry about catching Sam later."

"Aw, Pumpkin, you know we can't," Jonah mumbled, moving his lips close to Valerie's. "What if he calls in early and sees what a beautiful scene you made?"

"Then he can be invited to dinner and hopefully he won't be mad at us for that long," Valerie suggested and Jonah couldn't help but laugh.

"**EW**!" Sam couldn't help but yell when Jonah and Valerie kissed each other. Her hands flew to her mouth and she tried backing away, but she was too late. Jonah and Valerie saw Sam and jumped up from their chairs.

"Sam?" Valerie and Jonah questioned together.

"Hi guys," Sam waved to them. She then cleared her throat and took a step forward. "First off – what are you guys doing? Having a date?"

Valerie and Jonah looked at each other before saying, "What? No!" at the same time and Sam smiled.

"Uh huh because that's what it **doesn't** look like at all." Sam crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sure two friends kiss **all** the time."

"How did you even find this place?" Valerie stopped her foot on the ground. "This place is secret."

"Let's just say I had a little friend show me the way," Sam simplified. "Now, I suggest you let my sister and my best friends go."

Jonah snorted. "And why would we do that? Just because **you** told us to?"

"Yeah, not going to happen," Valerie said.

"Then looks like I'm going to have to use force," Sam said, stepping in a fighting position with her fists out in front of her.

"You can't be serious," Valerie said.

"I'm not the one wearing a dress," Sam mentioned.

"Oh, it's on!" Valerie screamed. "And for your information I'm wearing tan leggings!"

"Yeah – don't really care."

"Valerie," Jonah called, grabbing her arm before she ran to pull Sam's hair out. "You know what the boss said – we can fight anyone because he'd get in trouble by the police!"

Valerie pulled her arm out of his grip. "It's not like he's going to see! Now excuse me while I go punch someone's face."

"I'm sure it's going to be me who's going to do the punching," Sam threw into Valerie's and Jonah's conversation. "If you two forgotten out of the three of us I'm the strongest."

Valerie screamed before running towards Sam and throwing both her hands, but Sam caught them before they hit her head and threw them back down before trying to punch Valerie, but Valerie grabbed Sam's hands and twisted her around, kicking her feat to trip her, but Sam jumped backwards and over Valerie. Valerie's hands ended up behind tied around her own back and then Sam spun her around to Jonah.

Valerie had knocked into him – sending both of them to the ground and Sam smirked as she dusted off her hands.

"Told you," she said, setting her hands on her hips.

Jonah snarled before running at Sam full force and knocking her down. She grunted in pain when hitting her head on the floor and screamed.

_Hallelujah_

Freddie and the others had heard it in the other room. They instantly knew it was Sam in danger and Freddie's face turned completely red in anger.

"**SAM**!" Freddie screamed, running towards the wall with his shoulder first only to be bounced back.

_Hallelujah_

"Freddie, what are you doing?" Carly asked as Freddie kept running into the wall.

"Spencer, Gibby - help me knock this down!" Freddie yelled over his shoulders and the two didn't hesitate to start ramming. Even Madisen tried her best at the same time the guys ran into it. Soon after Carly and Melanie used their feet with every muscle they had.

_Hallelujah_

After a few seconds of pulling her brain back into place Sam wrapped her legs around Jonah's waste and pulled him off her, rolling him to the side next to her. She then got up and tried slamming her foot against his chest, but Jonah rolled away right before her foot came in contact with his body.

_Hallelu_

The six then lined up against the opposite wall and when Freddie counted to three they all screamed and ran across the place at full speed with Sam in their mind and with every muscle in their body they jumped up and pushed, knocking down the wall and crashing to the floor.

_Hallelujah  
>Hum hallelujah<em>

Freddie was the first one to get up and race out of the room, running down the hall trying to hear where Sam and the others were. The brown haired man heard noises, so that's where he ran towards.

_hallelujah  
>Hum hallelujah<em>

Spencer and Gibby helped the girls get back up on their feet. Madisen had ran out of the room after Freddie. Spencer and Gibby ran to the table, trying out all their phones that were left behind. Carly helped out as Melanie ran to the door to see where Madisen went.

"Wait!" Carly yelled, and the two looked up at her.

_hallelujah  
>hum hallelujah<em>

"Yes, got one!" Carly announced before quickly tapping the 9-1-1 numbers and placing the phone against her ear. Spencer then grabbed her hand and ran out of the room to follow the others with Gibby and Melanie right behind.

_hallelu  
>Hum hallelujah<em>

Freddie ran right into Jonah so fast that they fell out of the window Jonah was holding himself up with and landed on the ground. Gibby and Madisen arrived soon after and Madisen ran to Valerie who was trying to climb out of the window and pulled her back in. The two girls knocked into the table where the candles fell over the flowers and slowly by slowly were spreading their flames without anyone knowing.

_A teenage vow in a parking lot  
>till tonight do us part<em>

Freddie pulled Jonah up and punched him right in the nose where then he staggered backwards.

"How **dare** you hurt my girl?" Freddie questioned. He didn't wait for an answer – Freddie just ran up to him, grabbed Jonah by his collar and threw him on the floor to the opposite side.

_I sing the blues and you swallow them too_

Madisen threw Valerie on the table and then grabbed her shirt to push her up against the wall. She was going to then pull her to the ground, but Valerie turned around and kicked Madisen down.

_So hum hallelujah, just off the key of reason_

Sam came out of no where and rammed Valerie to the ground far away from Madisen. The brunette got up and helped Sam lift Valerie up, but only to be pushed away by Valerie. The three girls had fought, avoiding punches, hair pulling, and kicks from one another.

_I thought I loved you, and it's just how you looked in the light_

Gibby, Melanie, Carly and Spencer finally entered only to scream from the place being on fire. They called over to the girls, trying to get their attention, so they could escape the fire, but none of them would listen.

"We have to get out of here!" Spencer yelled over the noise.

"We can't leave Sam and Madisen here!" Carly argued, pointing to the girls in the place.

"Fine! You guys try to find a place to get out of here and I'll handle the girls!" Spencer commanded. When no one would leave he pushed the three and screamed. "**GO**!"

"Be careful!" Melanie yelled before the three ran away to find a door.

_A teenage vow in a parking lot, till tonight do us part_

Freddie and Jonah kept fighting – one with a bloody nose and the other with a bloody lip. Jonah then hit Freddie right on his forehead and Freddie screamed in pain, throwing his hands to the spot.

Jonah laughed. "See, Freddie – you can't fight for your life."

Freddie's screaming turned into a growl as he raced to Jonah and threw his hands to his shirt, lifting him up and throwing him against the building wall. Jonah hit his back square on and slide to the floor. Freddie then walked to him, lifting Jonah up and pushing his arm along his neck.

"What was that?" Freddie asked between his teeth.

_A teenage vow in a parking lot, till tonight do us part_

"Sam! Madisen!" Spencer yelled out to them over the fire flames, but the girls were too busy pulling hair, kicking and punching at the same time dodging. Spencer knew he couldn't just stand there anymore.

Especially because the fire flame was slowly making its way towards the oven at the back of the cafeteria. It was even let on! Who the heck would be making food at the time like this?

The girls didn't even notice, so before the flames reached the oven, Spencer had to tackle the girls out of the room. But he had no idea what to do! Spencer didn't go good under pressure and time limit. Why do you think he never passed any of his tests?

Okay – this wasn't a time to think. He had to act! Spencer took a deep breath in before jumping into the room, and suddenly regretting it. No, no; he had to be the hero!

"Sam!" Spencer tried calling out again before covering his mouth to cough. "Madisen!" he then couldn't take it anymore and just stuck his arm to his mouth. At least he was wearing full sleeves, so he didn't have to breath in the horrible air. How the girls didn't notice the fire was behind him. Or the fact that they weren't coughing.

_A teenage vow in a parking lot, till tonight do us part_

Spencer had only seconds before the fire reached the oven in the back, so taking no chances he sprinted to the girls. The training Carly helped him with flashed back into his mind and suddenly the adult was running faster then he ever had before.

He finally reached the three girls and didn't hesitate to tackle the three out of the broken window that Jonah and Freddie fell through before. They rolled away from the building just in time when the flames finally hit the oven and the building went up in flames.

_I sing the blues and you swallow them too_

Sam and Madisen got up away from Spencer and he rolled onto his back. "**NEXT TIME WHEN SOMEONE IS SCREAMING YOU LISTEN**!" He screamed at the top of his lungs before moaning in pain.

"Where's Valerie?" Sam ignored Spencer and looked around.

"Where the heck did Jonah go?" Freddie asked before, getting up from the grass he was thrown to.

They then heard someone go, "**HYAH!**" and then bodies falling to the ground. Everyone turned behind Freddie and saw that Carly had her fists in the air and Valerie laying on Jonah right on the floor knocked out.

Gibby and Melanie where right behind her and they were shocked as much as the others were. Spencer even stopped his moaning and lifted himself up on his elbows to see his little sister looking back at everyone.

"What?" Carly asked. "It's not like I was going to let them get away."

The others just starred at her as the police arrived. One cop car had called the fire station and ambulance while the others had gathered around the others, helping them get away from the burning building.

Meanwhile everyone still couldn't believe Carly had some strength in her to knock out two people.


	26. Tuesday week 3 late night

(AN:) One last chapter before this story is finally gone! And I told you guys I was going to update this really soon. I just hope the next one is the same.

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or Madisen Hill.**

* * *

><p>Sam and the others were finally able to breath when firetrucks had finally arrived. They all raced out and immediately started working on stopping the flames from getting worse. Sam stood there watching the water fly out of the pipes before moving to the cops, seeing the weird couple finally wake up.<p>

She was going to let them just go and hope to never see them again, but then a question had popped in her head and she had to ask them. Sam walked to one of the cops and asked if she could talk to them and the cops agreed only if she stayed outside the car. Of course she said yes and moved over to the two.

The window was already opened and she saw the two were talking to one another. The blonde cleared her throat and Valerie and Jonah looked up at her. Jonah sighed.

"What do you want?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Just before you go I want to ask one question," Sam shoved her hands into her jacket pockets and stared right into Jonah's eyes. "Just..." she shook her head. "why?"

"Why not?" Jonah asked, raising his eyebrows and Sam huffed.

That's when Valerie finally spoke. "Because you have something that we don't."

Sam bent down to look at her on the other side. "And what's that?"

Jonah elbowed Valerie, but she just continued talking anyways to get this off her chest. "A beautiful, strong relationship."

"And that made you guys want to almost kill everyone?"

Valerie shook her head and was about to say something, but Jonah interrupted her screaming to the cop. "Officer if you don't take me away right now I'm going to hurt someone. **AND I WILL**!"

"Sorry, ma'am," The officer sprang into action, sitting in his car and rolling the window up. "That's my call to get going."

"But I didn't get my answer yet!" Sam yelled, but the cop didn't listen. He just drove the two away. Sam threw her hands up, mad that she didn't get to know why they almost killed her, but it didn't bother her for long.

Sam sighed. She was at least happy that those two were finally going where they belong. After hurting her family they should have a worse punishment, but she guessed jail would do for now.

The blonde watched the car drive away until it was gone from her sight. Sam couldn't be anymore happy.

She took a deep breath in and blew it out, catching the sight of the white puff signaling winter would begin soon.

"Good job, Sam." Someone had said behind her. Sam turned around and saw Mrs. Benson with her hands folded in front of her.

"Thanks?" Sam said in a question. "Uhm...should you be yelling at me because I was the cause of almost killing your son?"

Mrs. Benson surprisingly shook her head. "Not at all. I'm glad you're all alive and that you didn't have to tell Freddie about the Benson Finder."

"Of course," Sam answered, rolling her eyes. She removed the machine from her back pocket, surprised it was still there after all this time and what she went through. She handed it to Mrs. Benson and she took it and slipped it into her purse.

"Look...I know we had our troubles in the past," Mrs. Benson started saying. "And it was hard trying to deal with the fact that you're a trouble maker." Sam shrugged her shoulders and smiled, knowing it was more like a compliment to her. "But I've talked to Freddie before and learned that he **REALLY**, really loves you."

Sam chocked on her own spit. She placed a hand on her mouth and closed her eyes. No way Freddie said that.

"Aw, Sam," Mrs. Benson said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I can't thank you enough for what you did tonight."

"It's my job to keep everyone safe," Sam simply said, placing a hand on Mrs. Benson's. "And I'm glad you're finally fine with it."

"I may not be fine with you always having to put my baby in danger, but I will be fine that Freddie had someone else looking over him."

"So, what?" Sam asked, "Are you going to take Freddie home?"

Mrs. Benson shook her head. "I'll be waiting in the car. He said he wanted to talk to you. Come to me when you guys are all done, okay? I have the van, so when everyone is ready to go we can head out of here."

Sam couldn't help it but suddenly hug Mrs. Benson. She didn't know what came over her and even Mrs. Benson gasped in shock when Sam attacked her, but soon after hugged her back, even placing a kiss on her forehead.

When the hug broke Mrs. Benson smiled as she walked to the van. Sam watched her leave before turning back around, wanting to check on her friends, but stopped in her tracks when seeing her boyfriend across the street in a distance.

He was getting up from the stretcher, using one hand to rub the back of his neck and the other to shake the paramedic's hand. Sam smiled, seeing the bandages wrapped around his right forearm, left foot, and a small one on the left corner of his forehead. There were dirt marks all over his skin – yet again it was like that for everyone. Mostly Spencer because he was the one who jumped through the fire.

His mother of course had to bring the red and white jacket he wore when Sam told Freddie Carly was in love for what he did. Did that mean Sam was in love with what Freddie did and not him?

Freddie almost killed himself for Carly in the past and did the same today...except for Sam. How idiotic. If you thought about it, it would have been the other way – Sam almost killing herself for Freddie.

But it then clicked in her mind when Freddie laid his eyes on hers. He smiled at her from across the street and Sam held her tears in. Freddie risked **his life** for her. And for something stupid like Jonah wanting to try and hurt her which, of course, he wouldn't have because no one is stronger than Samantha Puckett.

Sam slowly shook her head at her geek in shinning technology as she loved to call him now. Freddie chuckled when seeing Sam's eyes turn glassy up until her tears finally fell out of her eyes. This was the second time he got to see such a tough girl break down. After all these years Freddie had done something that hurt Sam, yet save her at the same time.

What kind of guy would do something like this?

Fredward Benson, that's who.

When the streets were quiet Freddie crossed, limping a little and Sam smiled, wiping her tears away with the back of her head and sniffed.

"You know, you should have stayed on the other side and let me walk to you," Sam said when Freddie finally got in front of her.

"How was I supposed to know you were going to move instead of looking at me all night?" Freddie asked.

"True chizz," Sam agreed, nodding her head. "How do you feel?"

Freddie looked up, thinking in his head. "Hmmm...well," his eyes lowered down at matched hers. "Honestly I feel like a squirrel that's been ran over."

Sam smacked his chest and Freddie screamed. "I told you never to fight **MY** battles and now you know why!"

As Freddie rubbed the rest spot that formed on his chest he yelled, "Well, you fight mines! And what happened to the soft Sam?"

"She's gone obviously! And I fight yours because you **NEED** my help!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"**DO NOT**!"

Sam and Freddie started then screaming and yelling at the same time, trying to be louder than the other and waking up the whole city of Seattle.

Carly sighed, shaking her head when the two grabbed her attention.

"Even when we're about to die they still have time to argue?" Madisen questioned, still being new to how Sam and Freddie worked.

"If someone doesn't kill them then they'll just kill each other," Melanie explained and Carly smacked her forehead, knowing it was true.

"At least we know they love each other," Spencer shared, "No matter how disgusting it still sounds when you say it."

"This might be how they express their love," Gibby guessed.

Madisen, Carly, Melanie and Spencer nodded their head in agreement. The five then snuggled in their blankets and just watched the odd couple argue until they were free to go. They were waving their arms in the air and still screaming throughout the whole night.

Just when everyone thought Sam and Freddie were going to keep fighting, Freddie had grabbed Sam by her shoulders and lip punched his with hers.

The five gasped when seeing this and then clapped when the fighting had stopped and the love started. When the kiss was done Freddie rested his forehead on hers and the two closed their eyes.

The two were beyond happy they were still alive and was able to be together.


	27. Years Later

(AN:) And this my dear reader ends this wonderful story :3

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this awesome journey :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, Madisen Hill, Your Melody by Dave Days, Me With You by Jennette McCurdy, or When I Look At You by Miley Cyrus.**

* * *

><p>Melanie opened the plastic covering from the photo album and placed the newest picture she received in the middle. The picture was Sam and Freddie standing on the rooftop together singing as they held hands and looked into each others eyes. You could tell that there were <strong>so much<strong> emotion going on between the two. Of course, they say a picture's worth a thousand words.

Surrounding the picture were comments their classmates gave, tiny props from the music video, doodles from the music video for memories, and Sam and Freddie's final grade to the project - a 110%. That was the first time Miss. Briggs gave out a grade higher then a 90; especially to two people like Sam and Freddie. But they were proud and the dinner celebration was worth it.

Melanie smiled before turning to the next page where there were different pictures of couples kissing. Right in the middle Madisen then came over to place her picture into the middle of Sam and Freddie kissing at school the day Sam finally agreed to go out with him someone had gave to her at school.

Carly then walked towards the two offering her picture. The new couple kissing as Carly stands there proud went right next to Madisen's picture.

Melanie shut the book tightly, covering it with purple with stars gift wrapping paper and the three signed their names wherever there was space. The three then stood up, fixing their dresses before Sam walked in.

"You ladies ready?" She asked, standing near the door.

"Now, the question is are you?" Carly said, walking to her best friend and pulling her inside the room. She gasped at the sight of Sam's wedding dress.

"Before you say anything I just wanted to tell you that I didn't get a long dress on purpose," Sam explained, spinning in a circle for the girls. "It's not my style and I'd rip it off anyways if it got too annoying."

"Sam, it's not like that!" Madisen said, stopping her from talking. "The dress is **amazing** on you!"

Sam's top was a heart shaped corset and the bottom went down to her knees with ruffles at the end. A silver chain belt was loosely hanging from her waist and blue heels to throw in the old time saying which Carly **insisted** she did. Her hair was still the same - all in curls except her bands and the only jewelery she wore was the key necklace Freddie gave her in high school.

"You really think?" Sam giggled, looking at herself in the body mirror.

"Totally!" Melanie agreed, hiding the present underneath the desk before Sam saw it. "You look wonderful."

"Thanks," Sam said. "Now, if you girls don't hurry up I'm going to run away from my own wedding."

"You're pretty much the only girl who would **really** ever do it," Carly commented, taking her best friend's arm to lead them out of the room as Melanie and Madisen followed after.

"Yeah, I know," Sam agreed, the girls laughing as they got to the front doors leading into the church's main room. She excepted her mom to be standing there ready for her daughter to come, but instead of her mother, it was a man.

Spencer Shay.

"Spencer?" Sam breathlessly called.

"Hey, Beautiful," Spencer greeted, hugging Sam tight when she came running up to him.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, placing her hands on the side of his cheeks. "I thought you were at the other side of the world presenting your newest sculptures!"

"Now, what would be more important then being at your wedding?" Spencer asked. "And seeing my little sister finally complete her dream of being the Maid of Honor," he smiled, giving his sister a hug too.

"I've missed you, Spencer," Carly whispered.

"Missed you too, Kiddo. Now, why don't we continue this later on? There's a wedding we gotta start."

"We're going to have to wait for our mom," Melanie said, she and Madisen looking around for Pam. "We can't let Sam walk down the aisle by herself."

"Which is why she's in the front row and **I'm** going to walk her down," Spencer cleared up, opening the door a little for the three girls to peek their eyes through and see Pam, in fact, was sitting there talking with Freddie's mother.

"You know you don't have to do this," Sam said, standing back behind the double doors.

"You, Melanie, Freddie, and Gibby are like my kids," Spencer explained, "Even Guppy. So, if you need a father to walk you down, then I'll take that role with no problem."

Sam hugged him again, "Thanks, Spencer."

"No problem," Spencer kissed the top of her head. "Now, grab these and let's get walking."

Spencer handed Sam the bouquet Melanie requested - purple monte casisno before hooking his arm with Sam's and the girls gathered in front of the two. Carly then opened the doors and the only thing Sam could see was one person when she finally stood in the room with eyes all staring at her.

Not someone from the audience, not the camera crew or photographers, not the decorations Carly went crazy on, but the Fredward Benson she knew since they were in 6th grade. Her best friend for fourteen years now standing near the alter wearing his black tux and smiling at soon as he had a clear view of Sam.

_Everybody needs inspiration_

Sam smiled right back as she got closer to him. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together. Two people who "hated" each other since 6th grade ended up falling in love because of a project and agreed they couldn't be with anyone else.

_Everybody needs a song_

Because of Freddie, Sam was able to show the world her singing skills and now was ranked number 4 most popular singer in the world. Freddie owned his own business of new technology and a famous director. Freddie sometimes joined along in Sam's music videos, so they were pretty set with their jobs.

__A beautiful melody__

The two now owned a beach house right on the edge of Seattle, so the two weren't far away from home. Freddie and Sam were still attacked by their mothers on daily basis, but at least they didn't have to deal with them for the entire day.

__When the night's so long__

And they wouldn't want anything to change. Carly was finally used to them being a couple, and she almost fainted when hearing they were going to get married! Freddie proposing all went so fast even Sam didn't notice she said yes.

__'Cause there is no guarantee  
>that this life is easy<em>_

_Sam couldn't take it anymore with the walking. She let go of Spencer's arm and just ran down the rest of the room. Freddie had his arms open and lifted Sam up when she had jumped into his arms. She even started to cry a little and they weren't even officially married yet._

_She didn't care who was making fun of her. Sam finally knew Freddie was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and the same thing went with Freddie._

__Yeah when my world is falling apart.  
>When there's no light to break up the dark,<br>That's when I, I, I look at you.  
>When the waves are flooding the shore,<br>and I can't find my way home anymore.  
>That's when I, I, I look at you.<em>_

* * *

><p>The rest of the day had gone by without noticing and suddenly Sam and Freddie were walking out of the church with everyone screaming in excitement and clapping their hands. Especially Madisen, Gibby, Carly, Madisen and Spencer. Even Pam and Marissa were sharing their excitement.<p>

Freddie and Gibby had gotten up on the stage with their jackets off and sleeves rolled up. The two had grabbed their own guitars and surprisingly they suddenly were jamming like they were practicing since they were little. Spencer was on the drums and he was rocking his head as he showed the whole party he was practicing his drumming skills and now was a pro! Madisen even shocked everyone when standing up there on the bass.

Carly, Melanie and everyone else was screaming and cheering on as Sam was sitting in her chair in shock at her new husband and friends showing off their hidden talents.

Gibby walked up to the microphone and closed his eyes singing,_ "___She's got her headphones on singing to every song."__ He pointed out to Carly and she placed a hand on her heart with her mouth wide open as the girls sitting next to her were giggling.__ "The boys in the band she likes sing her sleep every night."__

Freddie then walked up to his own microphone and sang,__ "I've got my headphones on! I'm trying to write the perfect song,"__ he stretched his arms out to hi sides and looked at Sam_. ___"With my words inside your head I could sing you to sleep every night."__

Freddie and Gibby played and sang together while jumping up and down opposite times_, ___"Every time ____she falls asleep, falls asleep, every time she falls asleep she'll hear. Every time she falls asleep, falls asleep, every time she falls asleep she'll hear."__

Freddie jumped off the stage and slowly walked towards Sam as he and Gibby kept singing_, ___"I wanna be your melody. I wanna be the song stuck in your head." __For the small solo they spun around in a circle before continuing. __"I wanna be your melody. I wanna sing you to sleep!"__

Freddie pushed the guitar to his back and knelt down over to Sam_. "___I wanna be your everything."__

_"_I wanna be your melody___," _Gibby added from the stage.

_"_Looking all around,"__ Freddie used one hand to motion around the room.

_"___You were right in front of me."__

_"_Baby, believe me I could sing you to sleep every night."__

Freddie reached out a hand to Sam and she took it without thinking for a second. The two walked over to the middle of the dance floor to share their first dance together. Gibby and Spencer continued to sing in the background for a while.

__Every time she falls asleep (falls asleep)  
>Every time she falls asleep, She'll hear<br>Every time she falls asleep (falls asleep)  
>Every time she falls asleep, She'll hear:<em>_

Freddie let go Sam and grabbed his guitar to play while singing on the dance floor. He walked around Sam and the other girls at the table.

__I wanna be your melody,  
>I wanna be the song stuck in your head.<br>I wanna be your melody,  
>I wanna sing you to sleep.<em>_

The lights turned off, but the instruments light up and everyone was amazed. Every time Gibby, Freddie and Madisen strummed the strings would light up the guitars and when Spencer hit the drums they lit up one by one.

__(I wanna be, I wanna, I, I wanna__

__I, I, I wanna  
>Your melody)<em>_

A single spotlight appeared on the dance floor where Freddie stood and another one where Sam was. Freddie moved his guitar to his back again and Gibby played for him.

Freddie slowly walked towards his wife as he softly sang_. ___"I wanna be I, I wanna be. I wanna be your melody. I wanna be I, I wanna be. I wanna be your melody."__

Gibby sang in the background as Freddie took Sam's hand and spun her around a few times. Gibby and Madisen both sang together as all Freddie thought about was his girl. Sam was just amazed on how long it must have taken everyone to practice this. Especially because Freddie had never sung alone!

__Right before she falls asleep (falls asleep)  
>Right before she falls asleep, she'll hear<br>Right before she falls asleep (falls asleep)  
>Right before she falls asleep, she'll hear<em>_

_Gibby, Madisen and Freddie stopped playing all together. The brown haired man jumped back up on the stage and the two guys stood back to back as they sang together, "___I wanna be your melody, yeah. I wanna be the song..."__

_Freddie then yelled, "I wanna be the song stuck in your head!"_

Gibby jumped up,_ "__**WOO**__!"_

The two guys rocked out on their solos as everyone got up from their seats and joined Sam at the dance floor to dance along. Gibby and Freddie walked back to stand in front of their microphones and they finished up their song.

_"___I wanna be your melody,"__ Gibby and Freddie sang together.

_"_I Wanna be, I, I wanna be,"__ Spencer said in his microphone.

_"_I wanna be the song stuck in your head."__

_"Whoa,whoa,whoa,"_ Madisen walked to Spencer's microphone and sang.

_"_I wanna be your melody!" __Freddie pointed to Sam at the middle of the dance floor.

_"_I wanna be your melody,"__ Gibby sang as loud as he could.

_"_I wanna sing you to sleep!"__

Freddie finished off the guitar playing and then everyone jumped together at the last note. Sam had made her way up to the stage and couldn't help but kiss her new husband.

The blonde then grabbed the microphone and she snapped her fingers. Madisen and Spencer started playing a new song and Sam turned to Freddie with her hand on his shoulder.

_"_The sun's been shinning and I've been singing,"__ Sam sang and everyone started clapping their hands and dancing to her tune.__"This song in my head and it goes,"__ she bent down a little, singing the highest she could,__"La la la la la la la!"__

Freddie clapped his hands and so did the others at her high notes. Sam then let her hand off his shoulder and moved it up in the air_. ___"Nothing but blue skies,"__ she then placed her forehead on his.__"When I stare into your eyes."__ She slowly rubbed her head against his. __"I get tongue tied every time you smile."__

Freddie had to smile at that and Sam laughed a little.

_"_Some people don't know what love can do. Well, they should see me with you."__

Freddie grabbed the microphone out of Sam's hand, so he could take his lips and punch them with hers. The audience cheered and at that moment they both knew that they didn't know what was going to happen in the future, but in the end it was going to turn out positive with one another in their lives.


End file.
